Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei!
by AlmaSiMangaka
Summary: Cerita ini berawal 7 tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, Naruto yang sudah meraih tingkat jounin ini harus menghadapi tiga bocah genin dan menjadi sensei mereka! Apa jadinya jika sosok penggila ramen ini bertemu dengan tiga bocah yang sangat mengingatkannya terhadap tim-nya yang dulu? Please RnR...[SEMI-HIATUS]
1. Konoha's Newest Shinobi

Title : Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei!

Disclaimer : Anime ini milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Family/Drama, Action, Adventure.

Warning : Kurang rapih, Typo, Gaje, Berantakan, dll.

Summary : Kisah ini terjadi 7 tahun setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4 (No Spoiler)

Chapter 1 : _**"Konoha's Newest Shinobi"**_

"Aku tak pernah menduga hari ini akan datang .." Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Angin berhembus dalam damai, dan matahari bersinar cerah, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat mendukung. Naruto, yang kini berusia 24 tahun, terlihat sangat dewasa, tapi dia belum berubah sama sekali. Dia masih shinobi yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan dan bodoh, tetapi beberapa bagian dari dirinya telah berubah. Dia telah menjadi Jounin, tingkat tertinggi dalam daftar shinobi, (secara teknis ... tingkat tertinggi adalah Hokage, tetapi tidak tingkat, melainkan gelar).

Dia mempercepat langkahnya, dia tidak ingin terlambat, karena kalau ia terlambat, sudah pasti ia akan mngecewakan yang lainnya, ditambah lagi omelan sang godaime hokage. Shikamaru mengatakan, semua jounin akan berkumpul di menara Hokage, untuk membahas pembagian tim yang akan dipimpin oleh masing-masing  
jounin.

_-_-_-_-_-_- 20 Menit Kemudian _-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hey Naruto! Selamat pagi teman!" Kiba menyambut dengan ramah. "Hei Kiba, selamat pagi! Selamat pagi untuk kau juga, Akamaru!" Naruto membalas salam. Akamaru menggonggong pada Naruto, sebagai imbalan atas ucapan. Di dalam ruangan ada semua orang, lebih khusus, Jounin. Banyak teman-teman Naruto telah menjadi Jounin, sebagai contoh: Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, dan Sakura, (tapi, Sakura lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang kunoichi medis yang bekerja di rumah sakit).

Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita pirang berusia sekitar 50-an masuk ke ruangan bersama dengan seorang pria yang rambutnya diikat dan sudah memiliki sedikit abu-abu di rambutnya dan bekas luka di wajahnya. Pria itu tampaknya membawa file penting di tangannya. "Selamat pagi semua," ujar wanita berambut pirang. "Selamat pagi, Hokage-sama!" secara simultan semua jounin membalas nya. "Sepertinya kalian semua tahu, kita di sini untuk membahas pembagian tim, dan jounin yang telah diberitahu timnya akan sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab dan mendidik anggota tim, dan saya harap kalian akan segera bertemu dengan siswa di tim kalian masing-masing." Hokage menjelaskan kepada jounin tersebut. Semua mengangguk (tanda mengerti). "Sisanya, Iruka akan menjelaskan secara lebih rinci." Tsunade berkata dengan tegas.  
"Seperti telah dijelaskan oleh Tsunade-sama, masing-masing dari kalian akan diberikan tanggung jawab mengurus tim, saya akan menyebutkan nama jounin dan juga nama tim yang akan dipimpinnya." Iruka-sensei menjelaskan dengan teliti.

Naruto menelan ludah dengan gugup. Dia benar-benar tidak berpikir bahwa ia akan menjadi sensei yang memimpin sebuah tim. "Shikamaru Nara, tim nomor 10!" ucap Iruka-sensei dengan suara yang agak keras, (agar suaranya dapat didengar). Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Siapa sangka, aku akan memimpin tim dengan nomor yang sama dengan tim-ku," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kiba Inuzuka, tim nomor 9!" ucap Iruka-sensei. "Apa?! Aku?!" Kiba tampaknya terkejut. "Rock Lee, tim nomor 8!" Iruka-sensei memanggil. "Yoshh ! Nomor delapan adalah angka keberuntungan-ku!" seru Lee. "Naruto Uzumaki, tim nomor 7!" setelah mendengar panggilan itu, Naruto diam seperti patung. Aku akan memimpin tim dengan jumlah yang sama tim lama saya, batin Naruto. "Itu pertanda keberuntungan", gumamnya.

-_-_-_-_-_-_- Setelah Rapat -_-_-_-_-_-_-

Naruto hendak berjalan ke toko buku, tapi ketika di depan toko, dia bertemu Kakashi-sensei. "Oi...Kakashi-sensei!" Panggilan Naruto tidak bisa dihindari. Kakashi segera berbalik dan, "Oh..hey Naruto!" Kakashi tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei, kenapa kau tak bergabung di pertemuan tadi?" Naruto bertanya, heran. Kakashi tersenyum. "Pertemuan itu hanya untuk Jounin muda, dan yang terlibat," jelasnya. "Tapi sensei, kau terlihat cukup muda," kata Naruto menenangkan. Kakashi hanya tertawakecil. "Heh, aku menerima sanjunganmu...tapi rapat itu diadakan khusus untuk para jounin yang akan dibagikan tim genin." kata Kakashi. Naruto sedikit tersentak. "Oh ya ... itu mengingatkanku pada satu hal, kau dipilih untuk menjadi pemimpin tim?" tanya Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa kau sedih? Kau seharus bangga terpilih menjadi seorang sensei," Kakashi mencoba menghibur murid lamanya. "Kakashi-sensei, bisa kita bicara dalam privasi?" tanyanya. Kakashi mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan buku yang sedang dibacanya tadi.

-_-_-_-_-_-_- Di atas monumen Hokage -_-_-_-_-_-

"Jadi, mengapa kau memilih tempat ini untuk berbicara?" tanya Kakashi, yang duduk di kepala Hokage keempat (Minato). "Kenapa? Apakah kau takut ketinggian?" Naruto bergurau. Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada siapa pun, ya memang ... aku takut ketinggian" jawabnya. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak saat sensei-nya mengakui ketakutan. "Maaf, kau seharusnya mengatakan itu sebelumnya," kata Naruto yang masih tidak bisa menahan tawa. "Aku memilih tempat ini, karena hanya di tempat ini yang aku dapat menjernihkan pikiranku dan dapat bersantai" jelasnya. Naruto tertawa, "ini tampaknya agak lucu, bersantai di kepala patung ayahmu sendiri," candanya. Kakashi terdiam dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Dengar Naruto, aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakan padaku, siapa tahu aku dapat membantu" kata Kakashi. "Aku menghargai itu, terima kasih .." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada sensei. "Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu saya akhir-akhir ini," jelasnya. "Aku takut," kata Naruto. Kakashi tersentak sedikit. "Takut? Terhadap apa?" tanya Kakashi. "Aku takut, kalau aku tak bisa menjadi seorang sensei," katanya. Kakashi tersentak sekali lagi. "Aku takut, aku takut jika aku tidak bisa mengajar murid-muridku atau jika Aku tidak bisa menjadi sensei yang hebat untuk murid-muridku." Naruto mengatakan, sambil menatap langit. "Aku tidak layak menjadi seorang sensei" katanya. Kakashi tersenyum, "Naruto, jangan pernah meragukan dirimu sendiri, Kau memiliki potensi untuk mengajar, kau memiliki semua yang kau butuhkan untuk mengajar seorang murid, pengalamanmu dalam beberapa misi dapat dijadikan inspirasi untuk mereka, Kau dapat membuat semua perubahan , dan yang paling penting adalah ... Kau tidak pernah menyerah!" Kakashi berkata pada murid lamanya itu. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, segera membangkitkan senyum ke sensei-nya. Kakashi tersenyum kembali. "Terima kasih, sensei!" kata jounin berambut pirang itu. "Kapan saja,"

-_-_-_-_-_-_- Keesokan Harinya -_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Kertas ini berisi lokasi di mana kalian akan bertemu dengan siswa kalian," kata Iruka-sensei membagikan kertas yang dimaksud. Naruto juga menerima salah satu kertas yang dibagikan kepadanya, dan saat dia melihat kertas itu. "Bertemu di akademi, ya? Ini benar-benar membawa kembali semua kenangan," gumamnya. "Naruto, di mana kau bertemu dengan murid-muridmu Anda?" tanya kiba. "Aku akan menemui mereka di Akademi, kau?" Naruto bertanya balik. "Kau beruntung, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tempat. Saya harus bertemu dengan mereka di tengah-tengah hutan!" lagi-lagi, Kiba mengeluh. Naruto tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya saya akan bernasib yang sama dengan Kakashi-sensei," katanya.

-_-_-_-_-_-_- At The Academy -_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Ini konyol! Kita dipaksa untuk menunggu sensei baru di kelas ini?! Kupikir kami akan pergi ke tempat yang berbeda!" keluh si bocah berambut merah. Bocah laki-laki berambut merah mengenakan kaus abu-abu lengan panjang bertuliskan simbol klan-nya dan jaket merah marun dicampur dengan hitam (jaket lengan pendek), ia mengenakan celana pendek hitam, dan di bagian pinggang ada tas kecil yang berisi senjata khusus untuk ninja. (Seperti yang dimiliki oleh semua shinobi).  
"Ayo, Shori! Jangan mengeluh, sensei baru kita mungkin masih memiliki beberapa urusan yang belum selesai sebelum pergi untuk menemui kita," kata seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang coklat diikat keatas (seperti Ino) dan memiliki poni yang tidak terlalu panjang. Dia mengenakan baju hitam lengan panjang, dipadu dengan bolero berwarna violet, beserta rok kunoichi berwarna ungu muda dan celana dengan panjang selutut. Sama seperti temannya, di bagian pinggangnya ada tas berisi senjata. Gadis itu melipat tangannya dan melotot ke arah teman berambut merah itu.  
"Ya dia benar, jadi berhenti mengeluh otak burung!" Bocah lain mengejek. Berambut abu-abu (seperti Kakashi), memakai kaus lengan panjang coklat gelap dengan simbol klan-nya. Bocah berambut abu-abu itu mengenakan celana pendek hitam dan dipinggang ada tas yang sama seperti yang lain. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa daripada bocah laki-laki berambut merah tadi. "Aku sudah tahu itu! Tapi aku tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan misi! sehingga Aku bisa menjadi shinobi terkuat di desa ini!" seru si bocah berambut merah. Gadis dengan rambut panjang itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan ia menghela napas, "Apa kau benar-benar berharap bahwa Hokage akan memberikan misi kepada anak-anak yang baru saja lulus dari Akademi?! Kau otak udang!" Gadis itu tampaknya telah kehilangan kesabaran. Sekarang gantian bocah berambut abu-abu yang berbicara. "Shori, daripada mengeluh, kau lebih baik memeriksa ulang senjatamu!" seperti gadis itu, ia juga kehilangan kesabaran. "Wow, terima kasih untuk mendukung saya!" kata bocah berambut merah, sangat sarkastis. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya ... selain tidak sabar untuk memulai pelatihan, aku merasa gugup," anak berambut merah itu mengaku. Teman-temannya terdiam. "Aku juga," pengakuan anak berambut abu-abu. "Jangan salah paham, aku gugup juga" pengakuan gadis berambut panjang juga terdengar. "Jangan khawatir, kita akan menghadapi ini bersama-sama sebagai sebuah tim!" Gadis itu memberikan semangat. Kedua anak laki-laki tersebut mengangguk dengan mantap.

Tiba-tiba, anak laki-laki berambut merah mengambil penghapus papan tulis di meja guru. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu. "Aku akan membuat lelucon kecil yang tidak berbahaya, untuk sensei kita." anak berambut merah berbisik, seperti yang ia katakan, penghapus papan tulis akan ditaruh di atas pintu sehingga ketika seseorang datang, penghapus itu akan jatuh tepat di kepalanya. Gadis berambut panjang itu memukul kepala bocah berambut merah itu. "Dasar bodoh! Kita harus menghormati sensei kita, bukannya membuat jebakan untuknya!" teriak gadis itu. Berambut merah anak meringis kesakitan, "Ouucchhh .. ! Aiko-chan, kenapa kau melakukan itu?". "Karena kau sudah keterlaluan, jadi aku merasa ingin memukulmu!" gadis itu masih tidak bisa menahan emosinya. "Tenang Aiko, sensei kita tidak akan jatuh ke jebakan kecil seperti itu .." kata anak berambut abu-abu.  
Tiba-tiba pada saat itu, seseorang membuka pintu! Tapi jebakan itu tidak berhasil, penghapus papan tulis jatuh terlebih dahulu sebelum orang tersebut masuk. Ketiga anak sangat terkejut, dan mereka mengawasi orang yang masuk. Sosok seorang jounin pirang, lebih tinggi daripada mereka bertiga, dengan rambut agak berduri, mengenakan rompi jaket hijau dengan kemeja lengan pendek hitam, mengenakan celana hitam dan pelindung dahi menunjukkan simbol "Konoha" (Seragam Jounin). Si jounin pirang itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang penghapus papan tulis ketika jatuh, ia hanya sedikit terkejut. "Ahhhh tidak! ... jebakannya tidak bekerja!" teriak anak laki-laki berambut merah. "Dasar bodoh! Jaga sikapmu, dia seorang jounin!" bisik gadis itu. "Kami sangat meminta maaf untuk ini, salah satu teman kami sangat bodoh untuk membuat perangkap ini," anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badannya. _Ini sensei baru kami? Dia tampak seperti orang bodoh_, kata anak berambut abu-abu dalam pikiran. _Apakah ini benar ini sensei baru kami? Saya tidak yakin_, si gadis berambut panjang juga berbicara dalam pikirannya. _Ya ampun, aku lebih baik pergi tidur daripada yang diajarkan oleh pirang bodoh ini !_ Bocah berambut merah ini tampaknya juga berbicara di pikirannya.

Naruto's POV

Ya Ampun! Hari pertama pengenalan dan aku sudah dikerjain, sepertinya ini adalah anak-anak yang akan ku ajari, tetapi mereka tampak terlihat seperti orang tolol, terutama bocah dengan rambut merah itu. Tapi mereka membawa kembali kenangan ketika pertama kali aku dan yang lain bertemu , lebih baik ku lanjutkan!

"Apa ini, kesan pertamaku bertemu murid-muridku adalah dikerjain? Aku berharap sambutan yang hangat, tetapi aku malah diebak oleh orang-orang bodoh seperti kalian," kata Naruto, dengan santai. Semua dari mereka terkejut. "Hei, siapa yang kau panggil bodoh! Kau harus melihat di cermin !" timpal anak berambut merah. Naruto menghela napas. "Yah, kurasa tidak perlu untukku melatih kalian untuk menjadi shinobi ..." Naruto mengatakan karena ia tentang ingin keluar dari kelas lagi. "Tidak, tidak, tidak sensei, Abaikan saja dia! Jangan pergi! Kumohon ..." kata Aiko dengan wajah memelas. _Kau sangat suka memelas_ _ya_.., keringat Naruto turun. "Apakah benar kau sensei kami?" tanya anak itu dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu. "Apakah kalian Tim tujuh?" tanya Naruto. Semua mengangguk serempak. "Jadi ya, Aku-lah sensei kalian." Naruto menjawab. Semua dari mereka sangat terkejut. "Sekarang, ikuti aku! Kita akan pergi ke puncak menara Hokage!" Perintah Naruto kepada murid-muridnya. Mereka mengangguk, dan mengikuti perintah sensei mereka.

-_-_-_-_-_-_ Di atas menara Hokage _-_-_-_-_-

"Pertama-tama sebelum kita mulai, saya ingin kita melakukan perkenalan," kata Naruto. "Perkenalan?" gadis itu tidak mengerti. "Sebagai contoh, katakan padaku apa yang kalian suka dan tidak suka, hobi, dan impian untuk masa depan, atau sesuatu seperti itu," kata Naruto dengan gaya kasual. Semua mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Mari kita mulai! Wanita dulu.." Naruto menunjuk kearah gadis berambut panjang itu.  
"Umm ... namaku Aiko Mizushi, apa yang kusuka adalah ... Maksudku orang yang kusuka ... umm ..." Aiko melirik ke arah anak laki-laki berambut merah kemudian berbalik kembali ke sensei nya dengan rona merah di pipinya, ia ternyata tersipu. Naruto tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut. "Hobi saya adalah membaca buku dan berlatih, dan impian saya untuk masa depan, saya ingin menjadi kunoichi medis, seorang pejuang yang baik dan shinobi yang sangat terampil." jelasnya. Naruto mengangguk. _Aku pikir, aku melihat sosok Sakura-chan dalam dirinya_, pikirnya. "Baiklah, kau berikutnya." Naruto menunjuk ke arah anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu.  
"Namaku Senshi Taka, hal-hal yang kusuka...sepertinya tidak banyak, aku hanya menyukai senjata shinobi terbaru, hal yang tidak kusukai...Kupikir ini tidak penting, sedangkan untuk hobi ku... aku mempunyai banyak hobi, impianku untuk masa depan...Aku tidak akan menyebutnya sebuah impian, tapi ambisi, ambisiku adalah untuk mengungguli seseorang, " kata anak itu. _Sepertinya anak ini adalah campuran dari Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke_, keringat Naruto turun. "Kau yang terakhir," kata Naruto.  
"Baiklah! Namaku Shori Yamaki, Aku menyukai...maksudku mencintai ramen dan sushi! Aku tidak suka orang-orang yang berbohong kepada diri mereka sendiri dan orang-orang yang mudah menyerah, hobiku adalah berlatih ninjutsu dan taijutsu, karena Iruka-sensei mengatakan bahwa ini kelemahanku...hehehe...dan berkumpul dengan teman-temanku, mimpiku untuk masa depan adalah untuk menjadi Hokage berikutnya! Jadi waspada terhadap semua orang yang ingin menjadi Hokage, mereka harus terlebih dahulu mengalahkan aku!" kata anak berambut merah bernama Shori. Naruto tertawa kecil. _Jadi ini adalah deja vu, ya?_ pikirnya.  
"Baiklah, sekarang aku tahu identitas kalian, aku akan membahas sesuatu yang penting untuk tes besok." jelasnya. "Tunggu sebentar runcing-kepala sensei!" bentak Shori. Keringat Naruto turun lagi. "Mengapa kau memanggilku runcing-kepala sensei?" dia mendesah. "Karena aku tidak tahu namamu," jawab Shori. Naruto tersentak sedikit. "Oh ya kau benar! Aku lupa! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku suka Ichiraku ramen, aku tidak suka ... sepertinya itu tidak terlalu penting, hobiku ... ini tidak penting juga, dan mimpiku ... kurasa kalian tidak perlu tahu," katanya. Semuanya keringat turun. "Perkenalan macam apa itu?! Apa yang kau katakan adalah hanya namamu dan makanan yang kau cintai!" protes Shori. Naruto menaruh cengiran khas nya, dan tertawa lagi.  
"Baiklah, kita semua sudah perkenalan, sekarang saatnya untuk serius." kata Naruto. Semua mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Besok, kalian akan menghadapi tes, agar kalian dapat menjadi genin," jelasnya. "Tunggu dulu! Bukankah kita melakukan tes di Akademi?" Tanya Aiko. "Ya, Aiko-chan benar! Mengapa kita harus mengikuti tes bodoh lain lagi ?!" Shori protes lagi. Sementara Senshi mendengarkan.  
"Dengar, tes yang dilakukan di Akademi hanyalah sebuah tes yang berfungsi untuk menginformasikan tentang bagaimana untuk menjadi shinobi tapi itu tidak membuat kalian menjadi seorang Genin, kalian mungkin memiliki pelindung dahi, tapi itu tidak membuat kalian Genin. Tes yang akan kita lakukan adalah tes yang menentukan apakah kalian layak dipanggil Genin," jounin pirang itu menjelaskan. "Besok, berkumpul di tempat pelatihan pada pukul 08.00 pagi, bawa semua senjata kalian dan pastikan bahwa kalian tidak makan sarapan!" Naruto mengatakan dengan tatapan yang tajam. Semua terkejut. "Mengapa kita tidak diperbolehkan?" Protes Shori. Naruto melirik Shori. "Karena jika kalian melakukannya, selama tes ... muntah akan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang kalian lakukan." katanya tanpa ragu-ragu. Shori, Aiko, dan Senshi terkejut bahwa hampir menahan napas. "Sampai jumpa besok!" Naruto mengatakan, saat melakukan tanda tangan, dan tiba-tiba ia menghilang di antara asap putih.

-_-_-_-_-_- Di Hutan -_-_-_-_-_-

"Sempurna, hari pertamaku keluar dari akademi, dan aku sekali lagi harus menghadapi tes bodoh!" Shori mengeluh. "Ayo, jangan jadi pemalas!" Aiko menyemangati teman berambut merah itu. "Jika kau ingin menjadi Hokage suatu hari, pertama kau harus menjadi Genin kemudian menjadi chuunin, jounin, dan akhirnya ditunjuk sebagai Hokage!" Aiko seru. "Ayo, mari kita berlatih!" Aiko mengajak. "Mungkin nanti, Aiko-chan. Aku ingin makan siang dulu, setelah itu baru aku akan pergi berlatih." Shori berkata dengan nada malas. Dia menaruh tangannya di belakang kepala, berjalan sambil bersenandung malas.  
"Kau memang seorang pemalas, tidak heran. Aku akan mengalahkanmu tanpa harus melatih." Senshi mengejek, angkuh. Langkah Shori berhenti mendengar ejekan dari anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu. Kemudian menoleh dalam sekejap. "Dengar, kau tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur hidupku seperti itu! Aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan! Dan aku juga tidak akan dikalahkan oleh orang yang sok tahu seperti kau!" teriak Shori. Tatapannya tak luput dari wajah anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu. Dia berdiri menghadapi saingannya dengan tangan mengepal dan gemetar karena marah. "Oh ya? Karena hanya dengan satu pukulan dari tanganku, kau akan melambung pergi dari wajahku !" balas Senshi, yang sekarang emosinya sudah tak terbendung. Shori dan Senshi keduanya geram. Aiko hanya berdiri di samping mereka, dalam keheningan.  
Shori dan Senshi masing-masing mengambil kunai di kantong yang ada di pinggang mereka. Mereka saling menyerang dengan tendangan dan pukulan, bentrok kunai dan saling melempari shuriken terhadap satu sama lain. Shori mulai melakukan hand seal, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Seketika, chakra api berbentuk bola besar keluar dari mulut Shori. Bola api itu menembak ke arah Senshi. Dengan refleks yang cepat, Senshi melakukan hand seal dan berteriak "Earth Style: Mud Wall" dinding lumpur yang sangat besar menghalangi bola api yang baru saja datang, dan Senshi mulai membuat hand seal lagi. "Earth Style: Mud Wave!" gelombang lumpur berkecepatan tinggi, meluncur kearah Shori. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Shori berseru, api besar berwujud naga menghancurkan gelombang lumpur yang dikirim oleh Senshi. Aiko yang melihat ini menjadi cemas dan memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Shori berlari menuju Senshi dan Senshi melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berada dalam posisi pertempuran Taijutsu. Aiko terkesiap, dan sepertinya dia memiliki ide. Shori meluncurkan pukulan keras pada Senshi, sementara Senshi meluncurkan tendangan di Shori. Namun di tengah-tengah itu, Aiko muncul, melerai mereka. Aiko berada dalam posisi yang sangat mengejutkan. Tangan kanannya memegang pukulan dari Shori dan tangan kirinya memegang tendangan dari Senshi. Ini semua berkat Taijutsu-nya yang sangat baik.  
"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti!" Aiko berteriak. "Aku tahu kalian saingan, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkelahi!" ujarnya. Senshi dan Shori berpaling ke arah Aiko. Keduanya mengagumi keterampilan Taijutsu Aiko ini. "Nah, sekarang saatnya untuk makan siang. Shori benar, tidak mungkin jika kita dapat latihan disaat perut kosong." kata Aiko. "Jadi sebaiknya kita pergi ke warung makan, bersama-sama!" Aiko memeluk kedua temannya. Senshi dan Shori tersipu.

-_-_-_-_-_- Kembali di desa -_-_-_-_-_-

"Hei, lihat! Ichiraku Ramen tampaknya enak, mari kita makan di sana!" Shori seru sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah toko yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Shori berjingkrak kesenangan, dan berlari menuju toko ramen itu. Aiko hanya tersenyum pada teman berambut merah-nya itu, dan mengikutinya. "Hey! Tunggu aku!" Senshi mengejar dua temannya yang telah lebih dulu berjalan.  
Naruto berjalan perlahan-lahan, sambil melihat ke arah kanan dan ke kiri. Anak-anak bermain dengan gembira, ada yang bercanda, tertawa, melompat-lompat. Sore itu adalah hari yang sama dengan setiap hari. Naruto menghela napas, kemudian menemukan sebuah toko makanan yang bertuliskan "Ichiraku", kemudian mencium aroma makanan favoritnya. "Rupanya, pak tua itu mengundangku untuk mampir." katanya sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju Ichiraku.  
Ketika ia tiba di toko, ia melihat 3 anak makan semangkuk ramen dengan tampilan akrab di wajah mereka. "Apa yang ?! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Naruto terkejut melihat tiga anak yang ternyata murid-muridnya. Shori berbalik dengan mulut masih penuh, Aiko berbalik sambil menyeka mulutnya dengan tisu, sementara Senshi berbalik dengan sumpit di tangannya. "Naruto-sensei!?" ucap mereka secara bersamaan. "Kami makan siang di sini, apa masalahmu?" Shori protes, setelah menelan. Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya tidak menduga kalian ada di sini." kata Naruto, yang kemudian duduk di samping murid-muridnya. "Hei pak tua! Satu mangkuk ramen!" Naruto memesan. Si pak tua itu mengangguk, dia memasak secepat yang dia bisa, dan kemudian ... "Ini dia!" pak tua itu menyerahkan semangkuk ramen panas. "Terima kasih pak tua!" kata Naruto, sambil makan mangkuk ramen. Pria tua itu tersenyum, dan kemudian dia memanggil seseorang.  
"Ayame!" memanggil orang tua. Tiba-tiba, seorang wanita dengan perut yang agak besar muncul di antara mereka. "Wah..wah..wah ... kalau bukan pelanggan favorit kami!" Ayame menyambut. "Naruto!" Ayame memeluk jounin pirang itu dengan erat. Naruto memeluknya kembali.  
Senshi, Shori dan Aiko menjatuhkan rahang mereka terbuka, melihat pemandangan itu. _Sepertinya Naruto-sensei sudah sering datang ke sini_, Aiko dalam pikirannya. "Ayame, kau tampak hebat! Bagaimana perut besar-mu itu, huh?" Naruto bergurau. Ayame tertawa. "Terima kasih, Naruto. Kandunganku baik-baik saja. Ryoko sangat aktif selama Ibunya sedang bekerja." Ayame berkata, sambil mengusap perutnya. Naruto tersenyum. Ayame kemudian melirik tiga anak yang duduk di sebelah Naruto, dan tersenyum sinis.  
"Jadi sekarang kau sensei, ya...?" Ayame bercanda. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mengajari mereka kenakalan-mu!" Ayame menggoda lagi, sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto menyeringai lebar, tertawa dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.  
_Naruto-sensei sering datang ke sini sering? Bahkan ketika Naruto-sensei masih kecil? Tidak heran mereka mengenal satu sama lain_, Senshi mengatakan dalam pikirannya. "Jadi, siapa nama kalian?" Ayame bertanya berkenalan. Shori-lah yang menjawab lebih dulu.  
"Namaku Shori Yamaki, aku berusia 12 tahun, calon Genin baru, dan calon Hokage di Konoha!" seru Shori, sembari berpose sebagai pahlawan. Ayame tertawa sementara Naruto terkekeh. "Sepertinya kau punya saingan, nak!" Ayame berkata kepada Shori. "Huh, siapa?" Shori kaget. Ayame melirik sedikit ke Naruto, lalu kembali menatap Shori. Ayame tersenyum. "Seseorang yang sudah kau tahu" jawabnya, cekikikan. Shori memasang wajah polos, dan menggaruk kepalanya, karena dia tidak tahu siapa itu. Dan itu membuat Ayame tertawa lagi. Kemudian Ayami berpaling ke Aiko.  
"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Ayame tersenyum ke arah Aiko. Aiko tersenyum kembali ke wanita hamil itu. "Nama saya Aiko Mizushi, 12 tahun, calon Genin baru, dan suatu hari akan menjadi Kunoichi medis terbesar!" Aiko mengatakan, bersemangat. Ayame mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian beralih ke Senshi.  
"Kau yang memiliki tampang paling serius disini, siapa namamu?" tanya Ayame. Senshi mendengus angkuh. "Namaku Senshi Taka, berusia 12 tahun, dan calon Genin baru, dan calon shinobi terkuat di Konoha." Senshi mengatakan, dengan nada biasa, berbeda dari yang lain. Ayame tersenyum.  
"Hehe... sepertinya kau memiliki tugas berat, Naruto! Kau harus mengajarkan generasi baru Konoha! Jadi mereka bisa membuat kita bangga, menjadi shinobi konoha. Seperti dirimu .." kata Ayame. Naruto tersenyum. "Murid-muridmu sangat mengesankan, dan aku bisa melihat potensi mereka, mereka harus membuktikan diri kepada seluruh dunia bahwa mereka adalah salah satu shinobi terhebat Konoha." Ayame menasihati. Senshi, Aiko, dan Shori mengangguk dengan mantap. Dan Naruto tersenyum lebar.

-_-_-_-_- Dalam perjalanan pulang -_-_-_-

"Apa pun tes-nya, itu tidak akan menakut-nakuti kami! Kami pasti akan lulus tes dan menjadi Genin!" seru Shori. Aiko tersenyum, Senshi mendengus, sementara Naruto terkekeh dan tersenyum.

_Sensei dan murid-muridnya...berjalan bersama...pemandangan yang indah...pengingat manis dari masa lalu dengan sesama rekan tim..._


	2. The Test

Title : Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei!

Disclaimer : Anime ini milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Family/Drama, Action, Adventure.

Warning : Kurang rapih, Typo, Gaje, Berantakan, dll.

Summary : Kisah ini terjadi 7 tahun setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4 (No Spoiler)

_**BONUS**_

Alma : Kon'nichiwa Minna! Hai, namaku Alma! Aku si _writer_ fanfic ini. Sekarang aku membuat bonus_ interview_, kira-kira siapa ya yang akan

mewawancaraiku...

Shori : Hei Semua! Apa kalian merindukanku? He-he-he...

Alma : *_terdiam*_

Shori : Kenapa?! Tak senang kalau aku yang mewawancaraimu?!

Alma : Bukan begitu, sebenarnya aku berharap akan diwawancarai oleh _Naruto_ sendiri,

Shori : Eh?! Kenapa memangnya?

Alma : *_nge-blush*_ karena aku...f-fans n-na-naruto!

Shori : EEHHHH?! *_terkejut dan tak bisa berkomentar* _Kau nge-fans sama runcing-kepala sensei?!

Alma : Hehehe...Sudahlah tak usah dibahas, ayo kita mulai wawancaranya! ^_^

Shori : OKE! Pertama, review dari **Sarti**, dia sepertinya kaget Naruto-sensei jadi seorang Guru

Alma : Oh ya? Hehe...sebenarnya mungkin para fans berharap Naruto langsung menjadi Hokage, tapi aku ingin membuat Naruto merasakan dulu bagaimana

menjadi seorang sensei, jadi ia bisa merasakan suka dan duka Kakashi selama ini...terima kasih atas review-nya **Sarti**!

Shori : Selanjutnya, sepertinya **Guest** dan **Namikaze Uzumaki 11** punya pendapat yang sama, mereka bilang, "kenapa naruto tidak terkenal, padahal dia kan

pahlawan di pds 4? Dan kenapa murid-muridnya tidak kaget saat mengetahui naruto adalah guru mereka?" Ehh?! Memangnya untuk apa kami

kaget?!

Alma : *_menatap Shori dengan sinis_* ohh...kau pasti akan kaget mengetahui siapa sensei-mu sebenarnya...

Shori : *_tersentak_* memangnya siapa dia?

Alma : Kau harus mencari tahu itu sendiri...*tersenyum sinis*

Shori : *mendengus kesal* ngomong-ngomong, apa itu "pds 4"?

Alma : Perang Dunia Shinobi 4

Shori : Ehh?! Maksudmu perang yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu? *bergidik ngeri*

Alma : Tenang saja...perang itu terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu kok!

Shori : *masih merinding* tapi tetap saja...aku ngeri...

Alma : *menggeleng-gelengkan kepala* Ayo, lanjutkan!

Shori : Oh iya! Ada review dari **Luca Marvell**, katanya kenapa tulisannya berantakan?

Alma : Maaf **Luca-san! **Ini memang saat pertama kali aku membuat fanfic, sebelumnya fanfic ini kupublikasikan di website blogku

Shori : Kau juga membuat blog?

Alma : Yup!

Shori : Berapa pembaca-mu?

Alma : Baru 3 pembaca setia, tapi aku sudah mempunyai 7 pengikut..

Shori : Aihh..sedikit sekali!

Alma : Maklumlah, aku baru seorang pemula...

Shori : Pantas saja...

Alma : Sudahlah, lanjutkan! *tampang kesal*

Shori : Baiklah! **Hadinamkaze** bertanya, apa fanfic ini ada lanjutannya atau memang tidak ada?

Alma : Tentu saja ada lanjutannya! Tenang saja! hehehe...^_^ Apa ada review yang lain?

Shori : Yahh mungkin itu sajalah...review yang lain berisi tentang pujian dan penyemangat

Alma : Hihi...terimakasih! Aku pasti akan melanjutkan fanfic ini! Dan tenang saja, makin seru kok!

Shori : Yoshh! Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan fanfic-nya! Oh ya, jangan lupa membuatku lebih keren ya...

Alma : *menggeleng-gelengkan kepala* baiklah, ayo kita mulai...

* * *

_**Opening AMV : One Republic - Counting Stars**__**  
**_

_**Chapter 2**__**"The Test!"**_

_**Ketiga Calon Genin, berjalan menuju tempat pelatihan untuk menemui sensei mereka...**_

"Hei Senshi, Shori! Apa kalian makan sarapan pagi ini?" tanya Aiko dengan nada suara lesu sekali. Biasanya sinar mentari yang cerah selalu membangkitkan semangatnya, kini tidak. Karena ia melewatkan sarapan dengan _dango_ lezat masakan neneknya.

Senshi menghela nafas, "Aku bahkan tidak sama sekali menghampiri ibuku di dapur," meskipun ia termasuk murid unggulan di akademi yang terkenal hebat dengan keahliannya, tetap saja seorang anak membutuhkan sarapan.

Aiko mengangguk, tanda mengerti. "Kalau kau, Shori?" pertanyaan yang membuat bocah berambut merah itu jengkel. Perutnya pun berbunyi, seakan memberontak dan memohon untuk diberi makanan. Shori menatap Aiko dengan sinis, "Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Aiko hanya menyengir, padahal dibalik cengirannya itu ada perasaan iba melihat temannya kelaparan. "Sudah, tenanglah Shori! Setelah tes, ayo kita makan siang di Ichiraku!" ajak Aiko. Shori langsung memasang senyuman paling lebar, "Hehe...Aiko-can mau menraktirku ya?" gurau Shori yang akhirnya membuat Aiko menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya mengepal sembari bergetar, wajahnya terlihat jengkel. "Apa kau bilang?!" seru Aiko, menjitak kepala si bocah dungu itu.

Shori merengek kesakitan, "Auww! Aiko-chan...untuk apa kau memukulku?" Shori tampaknya tak sudi kepalanya menjadi sasaran empuk untuk tinjuan Aiko yang terkenal menyakitkan itu.

Aiko mendengus kesal. "Memangnya mendapat uang itu mudah?! Memangnya kau kira berapa harga satu ma-" omongan Aiko terputus karena sebuah tangan menutupi kedua bibirnya. Tangan Senshi yang ternyata menghalangi Aiko untuk berbicara. "Senshi, kenapa kau menutup mulut Aiko-chan?!" sepertinya Shori membela teman perempuannya itu. Senshi memberi isyarat untuk diam kepada kedua temannya, dan menunjuk kearah sebuah lapangan. Terlihat di lapangan itu, seorang pria dewasa berseragam _jounin_, berikat kepala hitam dengan lambang "_Konoha_", berambut pirang, dan tanda lahir garis-garis yang mirip kumis terdapat di pipi-nya. Jounin itu sepertinya sedang sibuk bermain dengan _bunshin_ yang ia buat sendiri. Nampaknya mereka sedang bermain _Tic-Tac-Toe_.

"Hei, Apa kau yakin kau tidak curang?! Menurutku kau bermain curang di tiga ronde terakhir!" seru Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa curang dalam permainan _tic-tac-toe_, huh?!" protes bunshin yang ia buat.

Disebelah mereka, bunshin kedua menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil melerai mereka, "Kalian berdua berhentilah berkelahi, kalian bertingkah seperti anak kecil saja, bahkan anak kecil pun pasti tak akan berkelahi untuk hal sepele seperti ini,"

"Dia yang salah! Dia curang!" rengek Naruto. Bunshin pertama mendengus kesal, "Coba kau pikirkan bagaimana bisa aku curang?!" Bunshin kedua mencoba untuk melerai mereka sekuat tenaganya, tapi apa boleh buat, dia hanya sebuah klon. "Naruto, bagaimana caranya bisa curang dalam permainan tic-tac-toe? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia curang?" Bunshin kedua mencoba untuk memberi komentarnya. Naruto hanya melipat tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak tahu, pasti ada caranya, semua ada caranya!" saking kehabisan kata, Naruto membuat alasan sendiri.

Dari belakang semak-semak, ketiga kandidat genin ini mengamati. Keringat mereka turun (_sweatdropped anime style_). "Ya Ampun.." gumam Aiko._ Runcing-kepala sensei kalah dalam permainan tic-tac-toe, dengan klon-nya sendiri, aku bahkan bisa mengalahkannya!_, batin Shori. "Naruto-sensei bermain tic-tac-toe dan kalah dengan bunshin-nya sendiri...sungguh payah," bisik Aiko. "Kau benar, runcing-kepala sensei benar-benar payah.." timpal Shori. Senshi mendengus, "Jangan asal berkomentar! Kau harus bercermin! Apa dirimu sehebat yang kau pikir.." komentar terdingin dari Senshi. Shori menggeram hendak ingin menonjok Senshi, tapi Aiko menahan tangannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "lebih baik jangan..."

"Kau hanya iri terhadap kehebatan dan keahlianku, dan jangan berharap kalau aku mau mengajarimu ya.." gurauan Shori terdengar seperti ejekan di telinga Senshi. "Siapa yang mau diajari oleh seorang idiot sepertimu?!" seru Senshi, tapi dengan nada berbisik. Shori kembali menggeram, "APA KAU BILANG?!" seru Shori. Suaranya sangat keras, sampai mengagetkan Naruto yang sedang main dengan bunshin-bunshinnya.

Senshi dan Aiko menjitak kepala Shori secara bersamaan, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, kenapa mereka bisa punya refleks yang sama?

Satu persatu Bunshin menghilang, dan Naruto memejamkan mata. Ia akhirnya mendeteksi keberadaan muridnya, yang ternyata mereka bersembunyi tak jauh. Ia berdiri, membetulkan ikat kepalanya, dan tersenyum. "Hei kalian! Seret bokong kalian kesini sekarang juga!" seru Naruto.

Aiko, Shori, dan Senshi tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sensei mereka. Mereka pun berbaris menyamping dan berdiri tegak. "Jadi, kalian memata-mataiku ya?" goda Naruto. Tangannya memain-mainkan kunai seperti yang biasa dilakukan ayahnya.

Shori menelan ludah, kakinya sudah bergemetaran. "M-m-maafkan k-kami s-s-sensei, k-kami tak b-bermaksud untuk m-memata-mataimu.." ucap Aiko dengan tergagap-gagap. "Benar, sensei." timpal Senshi. Naruto tertawa kecil dan berhenti memainkan kunai-nya. Sebuah cengiran terlihat di wajahnya yang tampan itu, "Tak usah tak takut, untuk apa kalian bersembunyi dariku?" Naruto menaruh kembali kunai-nya kedalam tas kecil yang ada di pinggangnya.

Aiko, Senshi, dan Shori menghela nafas lega. _Kukira, dia akan memberi hukuman..._batin si kunoichi berambut coklat itu. Suasana pun kembali seperti semula, yang tadinya tegang, sekarang menjadi agak santai, namun rasa gugup menghantui mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang akan kujelaskan cara kerja tes-nya." Naruto memulai, ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari tas kecilnya itu. **Triingg..tringg...** suara bel kecil beradu. Dua buah bel kecil terdapat di tangan kekar si jounin pirang ini. "Apa kalian lihat dua bel kecil yang ada di tanganku ini? Benda ini adalah target kalian," tukas Naruto. Shori dan kawan-kawan menyimak dengan teliti.

"Yang harus kalian lakukan, adalah mengambil bel ini dariku..." jelas Naruto. Shori tersentak, "Hanya itukah yang harus kita lakukan?" Ia menganggap tes ini adalah hal yang sepele. "_BAKA_! Jangan terburu-buru!" seru Aiko. "Dengarkan dulu penjelasannya, Dasar dungu!" ejek Senshi. "Hei!" Shori tak mau kalah. "Sudah cukup! Jika kalian terus bermain celotehan, kapan tes ini akan berjalan?" Naruto melerai pertengkaran mereka. Tetapi dibalik tampangnya yang serius itu, ia tersenyum. Ia rindu pada kebiasaan tim 7 saat mereka masih bocah.

"Begini, di tanganku ada dua bel, tugas kalian adalah merenggutnya dariku. Masing-masing anak harus punya satu bel, dan yang tidak mendapatkan bel, tidak lulus dari tes ini," jelas Naruto. Ketiga bocah itu pun terkejut. "M-maksudmu, k-k-kita h-harus berebut bel kecil itu?" Aiko memastikan. Naruto tersenyum sinis, "Iya!"

Aiko _sweatdropped_, _Bagaimana bisa aku rebutan bel kecil itu dengan kedua orang ini, mereka sangat ahli,_ batin Aiko. Matanya melirik ke arah kedua teman laki-lakinya itu. Shori yang sudah ahli dalam mengontrol chakra pasti akan menjadi sebuah tantangan baginya, ditambah lagi Senshi yang mahir dalam Genjutsu. Meskipun dirinya terkenal hebat karena taijutsu-nya, tetapi tetap saja, ia bukanlah tandingan mereka.

"Tetapi bukan berarti kedua rekan tim-nya lulus, mereka juga akan gagal.." tambah Naruto dengan nada sinis. Ketiga bocah ini terkejut bukan main. "TAPI ITU TIDAK ADIL, SENSEI!" protes Shori. Naruto kembali tertawa kecil, "Di dunia ini tak ada yang adil, percaya padaku...jika kau mau menjadi seorang shinobi, kau harus mengikuti level-mu, dalam kondisi seperti ini, level-mu adalah Genin, dan untuk bisa menjadi Genin, kau harus terlebih dahulu mengetahui tentang dunia ini." nasihat Naruto. Shori terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalian punya waktu sampai pukul 12.00, dan yang tidak mendapatkan bel, akan diikat di salah satu tiang kayu itu dan terpaksa untuk melihat rekan timnya makan siang!" ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk kearah tiga tiang kayu yang dulunya tempat ia dan tim 7 melaksanakan tes yang sama. Aiko, Shori, dan Senshi serempak _sweatdropped_. _Jadi Itu alasannya mengapa __ia menyuruh kami untuk tidak sarapan, dia telah menipu kita_, batin ketiga calon genin ini. Ketiga kandidat genin ini mengangguk dengan mantap. Naruto tersenyum, "Dan...Mulai!"

Sekejap ia langsung hilang, tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. "Eh?! Kemana runcing-kepala sensei pergi?" Shori sepertinya sudah tak tahan ingin mengambil bel itu. "Ayo kita kejar dia!" seru Shori, Aiko mengangguk, dan Senshi tersenyum.

Ketiga kandidat kenin ini pun dengan semangat mengejar gol mereka yaitu bel-bel kecil yang berada di tangan sensei mereka, Naruto.

"Bagus, ia sudah mulai beraksi..." gumam si sosok misterius. "Dengan begini, ia bisa mempercepat waktu," ia memasang senyuman sinis di wajahnya, lalu menghilang...

~~~~ Back with the Genins ~~~~

"Senshi, menurutmu bagaimana caranya kita menemukan Naruto-sensei?" tanya Aiko. Senshi terdiam. Lalu akhirnya ia membuka mulut, tapi sebelum ia bisa berkata apa-apa, Shori langsung memotongnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pasang perangkap!" usul so bocah berambut merah ini.

Aiko menepuk dahinya, dan Senshi menghela nafas. "Maksudmu dengan cara membuat perangkap seperti kemarin?" ledek Senshi, ia pun tertawa seletah meledeknya. Aiko dan Shori kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin saat mereka pertama kali bertemu Naruto. Aiko akhirnya ikut tertular Senshi, gadis ini tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mengingat kejadian itu. Shori menggeram dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"M-Memangnya k-kenapa?!" timpal Shori dengan tergagap-gagap. Ia jadi salah tingkah. Dan ini menambah bumbu tawa sehingga Senshi dan Aiko kembali tertawa. Awalnya ia menggeram tetapi akhirnya ia terbawa oleh suasana. Bocah berambut merah ini ikut tertawa.

"Heh, mereka sangat akur, berbeda dengan tim 7 yang dulu." gumam si jounin pirang sembari tertawa kecil. Ia mengingat kembali masa-masa saat ia berkelahi dengan Sasuke, dan Sakura selalu melerai mereka. Meskipun begitu, itu tetap menjadi kenangan terindah bagi Naruto. Ia tersenyum dan kembali mengamati murid-muridnya dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan jurus _itu_?" usul Senshi. Wajahnya sekarang tampak serius. Aiko melenguh dan Shori bergeming. "Itu adalah ide terkonyol yang pernah kudengar!" seru Shori. "Kita tidak perlu menggunakan jurus-jurus mematikan untuk mendapatkan bel-bel itu! Apa kau sudah gila?! Itu hanya akan membuang-buang chakra!" tukas Shori. Senshi terdiam, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Aiko menghela nafas. "Untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku setuju dengan Shori. Lagipula kita akan menyia-nyiakan tenaga dan chakra. Lebih baik kita gunakan cara lain. Meskipun kau berasal dari klan Taka, tetapi kau tidak bisa menggunakan _kinjutsu_ (jurus-jurus terlarang) dari klan-mu karena terlalu bahaya." peringat Aiko. Senshi menggeram. "ITU BUKAN URUSANMU! Memangnya apa yang memberimu HAK untuk membawa nama klan-ku?!" bentaknya. Aiko dan Shori terkejut bukan main. Sama hal-nya dengan Naruto yang sedang mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Kalian hanya melihat dari sisi kekuatan, klan-ku bukanlah klan pembunuh! Meskipun jurus-jurus kami berbahaya, namun kami tidak berani untuk memakainya sehari-hari, apalagi untuk niat kejahatan. Para tetua terdahulu melihat kami dengan kejijikan dan ketakutan, sehingga mereka mempunyai niat untuk memusnahkan kami satu persatu. Lambat laun, nasib klan kami akan menjadi seperti nasib klan Uchiha!" seru Senshi. Aiko dan Shori tak dapat bergeming, melihat Senshi yang tertunduk dan meneteskan air mata.

_**Soundtrack : Toshiro Masuda - Sadness and Sorrow**_

Aiko dan Shori benar-benar tak bisa berkata apapun. "Sudahlah! Aku muak dengan kalian!" seru Senshi, menutupi wajahnya. Aiko hendak ingin merangkul Senshi, tapi tangannya langsung ditangkis oleh Senshi. "Aku tak perlu belas kasihan kalian!"

Shori menggeram, "kau boleh marah tapi tak usah bersikap kasar pada Aiko-chan!" Shori membela temannya. Ia pun mendekati Senshi dan memegang pundaknya. "Dengar, kau tidak perlu memikirkan tentang masa lalu, kawan! Yang terpenting adalah kita bisa mengambil pelajaran dari masa lalu," ucap Shori. Senshi tersentak. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Shori, lalu mendengus (seperti biasa). Aiko hanya tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu. _Kukira mereka akan bertengkar_ , Aiko hampir saja terkena serangan jantung. "Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar? Dengan begitu kita lebih cepat mencari Naruto-sensei." usul Aiko. "Usulanmu boleh juga," ujar Senshi, emosinya sepertinya sudah mulai mereda.

"Sepertinya aku berkata terlalu cepat, ternyata mereka sering bertengkar." Naruto hanya terkekeh memerhatikan tingkah mereka. "Bagaimanapun juga, mereka sepertinya sudah bersahabat sejak lama, jangan sampai mereka bernasib sama dengan tim 7 yang dulu..." gumamnya. Wajahnya pun tertunduk dan mengingat saat tim 7 terpecah. Dan ia kembali mengingat masa-masa dimana ia berusaha untuk mengembalikan_nya_ ke desa.

"Baiklah, semoga kita bisa mendapatkan bel-nya!" Aiko menyemangati kedua sahabatnya itu. Shori menanggapi dengan cengiran, "Yosshh, Aiko-chan!". Sedangkan Senshi menanggapi dengan senyuman, "Iya, semoga kita bisa lulus."

Dengan itu, mereka langsung berpencar...

Naruto tersenyum, "Mereka sudah beraksi, waktunya untuk mempersiapkan tes ini.." ucapnya, lalu ia melakukan segel tangan, dan menghilang.

~~~ With Aiko ~~~

_Semoga mereka baik-baik saja! Aku tentu saja tak ingin melihat mereka terluka, apalagi Shori yang terkenal dengan sifat tidak sabar-nya itu, hati-hati Shori!_ batin si kunoichi cilik ini. Ia pun meloncat dari dahan pohon yang satu ke yang lain.

~~~ With Shori ~~~

Bocah ini berlari secepat kakinya bisa membawanya. Ia mencoba untuk mendeteksi letak chakra sensei-nya.

"Ah! Ketemu!" ia pun berhenti, dan melihat ke arah chakra yang ia deteksi. Shori mengintip, dan ternyata benar, terlihat seorang jounin berambut pirang sedang duduk di atas pohon sembari membaca buku. Tanpa banyak berpikir panjang, ia pun langsung melempar shurikan ke arah Naruto. Dengan spontan, Naruto melakukan segel tangan, "Kawarimi No Jutsu!" sekejap, shuriken yang dilempar Shori menancap di sebuah batang kayu kecil.

"_Kuso_! Jurus pengganti! Kemana dia pergi?" Shori pun mempersiapkan kunai, sebuah kunai yang sudah ditempel segel peledak. "Kau terlihat agak tegang," tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di belakang Shori sambil memegang buku _icha-icha paradise_. Shori menggeram, lalu ia hendak melempar kunai yang sudah diberi segel peledak itu. Naruto pun melakukan segel tangan, "Kawarimi no Jutsu!" sekejap hanya batang kayu yang menjadi sasaran kunai peledaknya itu.

~~~ With Senshi ~~~

_**BOOMMM!**_

_Ledakan apa itu?! Berasal darimanakah suara ledakan itu?!_ batin bocah berambut abu-abu ini. Senshi dengan refleks langsung mendeteksi chakra, meskipun ia tidak tahu milik siapa chakra itu, yang penting ia bisa mendapatkan jejak darimana berasalnya ledakan itu.

Sama halnya dengan Aiko, gadis ini langsung mendeteksi keberadaan sebuah chakra di sekelilingnya. Siapa tahu, ia bisa mendapatkan bel-nya.

* * *

Kembali ke Shori...

Ia melempar tiga shuriken ke arah Naruto, namun dengan mudah-nya Naruto menghindar. Ia sudah berusaha untuk berkelahi jarak jauh, namun tidak berhasil karena ketepatan dalam menembaknya masih diragukan, sedangkan untuk berkelahi jarak dekat Shori masih belum berhasil, karena Taijutsu-nya masih dalam proses belajar. Akibatnya, Shori mendapatkan oleh-oleh, yaitu bekas goresan di kaki dan tangannya serta luka-luka menghiasi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, bahkan jaketnya saja hampir robek akibat lemparn shuriken.

_Kuso..., jika aku terus begini, ini sama saja membuang-buang chakraku!_ keluh Shori dalam batinnya. Akhirnya, terlintas sebuah ide! Sebuah senyuman bangkit dari wajah si kandidat genin berambut merah ini. "Hehehe..."

Ia mengalirkan sebagian chakra-nya ke titik kaki. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk siap menyerang. Sekilas senyuman terlihat di wajah bocah ini. Lalu, ia pun langsung melemparkan shurikennya ke arah Naruto. Dengan sigap, Naruto menghindar dari serangan senjata berbentuk bintang itu, tetapi karena efek jumlah-nya yang banyak sehingga Naruto tidak sempat membuat segel tangan lagi.

Dengan itu, Shori langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang. Ia masih memfokuskan chakra-nya di kakinya. _Bagus! Dengan begini, runcing-kepala sensei tidak mempunyai waktu sedikitpun untuk membuat segel tangan, dan nampaknya ia tidak akan menggunakan jurus pengganti lagi,_ batin Shori setelah melihat gurunya. Ia mulai mendekat, dan bersiap-siap untuk menendang! _Ini kesempatanku!_

Dengan lincahnya Shori mengerahkan seluruh chakranya ke titik kaki-nya sehingga membuat tendangannya nampak efektif dan mengarahkan tendangannya ke tubuh si jounin pirang ini. Namun dapat ditebak, Naruto bisa menangkap kakinya itu, tapi pas sekali saat Naruto menangkap kakinya, Shori mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Ia langsung memalingkan tubuhnya dan meraih untuk bel-bel kecil yang berada di sabuk pinggang gurunya. _YA!_

Ia berhasil!

* * *

Senshi dan Aiko tak dapat berkomentar apapun saat melihat ini. Nampaknya mereka mengamati pertarungan antara teman berambut merahnya itu bersama si jounin. Mata Senshi tak dapat percaya, keduanya pun melebar, setelah mengetahui kelau temannya yang terkadang _dungu_ itu bisa langsung mendapatkan bel-nya!

Sedangkan Aiko, ia terlihat terbengong dan terdiam melihat aksi temannya yang terkadang lugu itu. Pipinya merona, _Bagus Shori! Aku senang kau bisa lulus..._ perasaan gadis ini nampak terasa jelas terhadap seorang 'Yamaki' ini.

* * *

Shori terengah-engah setelah mendapatkan bel kecil itu. Nafas-nya masih tak dapat diatur, dan jantungnya berdebar cepat sekali. Keringat pun turun butir per butir dari dahi si kandidat genin ini, namun meskipun kaki dan tangannya terluka, tapi itu tidak menahan Shori untuk membangga-banggakan dirinya ataupun untuk menyengir.

"Hei Runcing-kepala sensei!" Shori menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto sambil memasang muka sinis. "Aku menang! Aku mendapatkan kedua bel-nya!" Shori tertawa bangga sambil membunyikan bel kecil yang ada di tangannya itu.

Naruto tersenyum sinis, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak buruk juga. Kemampuanmu untuk mengendalikan chakra sangat mengesankan, tapi kau terlalu bodoh dan terlalu polos." ujarnya. Shori tersentak ketika mendengar komentar gurunya. "Kau terlalu egois dan mengambil kedua bel itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib kedua rekan tim-mu itu?" tukas Naruto, ia pun langsung menghempaskan tubuh-nya ke tanah dan duduk sambil mengeluarkan buku _icha-icha paradise_ yang sedang ia baca tadi. Shori terlonjak kaget. Sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan kedua bel yang tadinya ada di tangannya itu.

Senshi dan Aiko mengamati dengan serius dari belakang semak-semak. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita ulangi tanding untuk memperebutkan bel-nya, aku hanya akan menargetkan satu bel saja!" seru Shori, ia pun mengambil bel yang sudah terjatuh, lalu melemparnya ke arah Naruto. Titisan petapa rikudou ini tersenyum, _Ia memikirkan tentang nasib teman-temannya, bagus..._

"Baiklah Shori, Mari kita Mulai!" Naruto menyiapkan kunai di tangannya, dan membuat tiga bunshin untuk mensuportnya dari belakang. Shori menyengir, lalu menyiapkan kunai dan shuriken di kedua tangannya, "AYO RUNCING-KEPALA SENSEI!"

_**Ending AMV : Muse - Starlight  
**_

* * *

_**AN : Baiklah, aku sudh menyelesaikan chap.2 maaf utk smua pembaca yg sudah menunggu. Gomenasai! Aku mengakui kalau chp. 2 ini memakan waktu banyak, hanya untuk meng-update...Oh ya, jgn lupa check kembali chapter 1, karna ada beberapa perubahan tentang busana murid-muridnya naruto, dan juga yang lain-lain. Ada sedikit perbaikan di chapter satu, hehehe... Oh ya special thanks untuk Hadinamikaze yg slalu mengkritik dan membetulkan kesalahanku, arigatou minna!**_


	3. SHOWDOWN! Shori Yamaki vs Naruto

Title : Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei!

Disclaimer : Anime ini milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Family/Drama, Action, Adventure.

Warning : Kurang rapih, Typo, Gaje, Berantakan, dll.

Summary : Kisah ini terjadi 7 tahun setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4 (No Spoiler)

* * *

_**A/N : Wow terima kasih sudah nge-review dan membaca fanfic ini! Aku terkejut lho ketika melihat reviews, ternyata sudah banyak yang membaca cerita fanfic ini. Dan tentunya ada balasan bagi kalian. **_

_**Kuzuri Reiketsu - **Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku! Aku memang terkadang bingung, antara memakai romaji dub atau english dub. Akan _

_ Aku coba menggunakan bahasa romaji untuk fanfic ini. Dan tentang asal klan ketiga murid Naruto, aku membuatnya _

_ sendiri, hehehe...cukup kreatif kan? Aku bingung, tidak ada klan yang pas dengan keahlian mereka jadi aku mencoba untuk _

_ mengimprovisasi, tetap baca fanfic ini dan pasti akan terlihat jelas cerita tentang klan mereka...thx atas review-nya ya!_

_**Naminamifrid - **Sesuai dengan judulnya, Di fanfic ini Naruto akan menjadi seorang sensei/guru. Jadi untuk sekarang ia belum jadi seorang _

_ hokage. Tapi tenang saja, yang pasti dia akan menjadi hokage kok, stay tunned dan thx utk review-nya ya!_

_**Guest - **Hahaha! Narusaku fans ya? Berarti kita satu klub, aku juga! Tunggu perkembangan alur dan konflik ceritanya, pasti pairing_

_ dalam cerita ini akan terlihat. Bisa jadi narusaku, ataupun naruhina, pokoknya di fanfic ini dinetralkan...stay tunned ya!_

_**LuckyNaru - A**pa iya? Coba kamu simak chapter ini, pasti akan terlihat...:3_

_**Zahra Aza - **Lemah? Hehehe...Naruto hanya meremehkan murid-muridnya saja, dan mungkin ia agak lengah...jadi makanya bel-nya _

_ Dapat direbut dengan mudah..terima kasih atas review-nya ya, stay tunned**!**_

_**Thedy76 - **Oke! Terima kasih atas usulanmu!_

_**Hadinamikaze - **Hahaha...tapi kamu sudah membantuku membuat fanfic ini, jadi terima kasih. Tolong tetap stay tunned ya, aku pasti akan _

_ membutuhkan masukan dari kamu ^_^!_

_**Semuanya - THANK YOU MINNA-SAN! Terima kasih atas review kalian, masukan, kritikan, dan pujian kalian! Stay Tunned ya! :D**_

* * *

**_Chap. Sebelumnya..._**

_Senshi dan Aiko mengamati dengan serius dari belakang semak-semak. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita ulangi tanding untuk memperebutkan bel-nya, aku hanya akan menargetkan satu bel saja!" seru Shori, ia pun mengambil bel yang sudah terjatuh, lalu melemparnya ke arah Naruto. Secara refleks, Naruto langsung menangkap bel-bel tersebut. Titisan petapa rikudou ini tersenyum, Ia memikirkan tentang nasib teman-temannya, bagus... (batinnya).  
_

_"Baiklah Shori, Mari kita Mulai!" Naruto menyiapkan kunai di tangannya, dan membuat tiga bunshin untuk mensuportnya dari belakang. Shori menyengir, lalu menyiapkan kunai dan shuriken di kedua tangannya, "AYO RUNCING-KEPALA SENSEI!"_

* * *

_ **Opening Amv : One Republic - Counting Stars**_

_**KON'NICHIWA NARUTO-SENSEI!**_

_**Chapter 3 "Showdown : Shori Yamaki VS. Naruto"  
**_

_**Shori, kini harus kembali berusaha merenggut bel-bel kecil yang berada di tangan sensei-nya, Naruto. Apakah dia bisa..?**_

* * *

Shori berlari ke arah Naruto sambil melempar shurikennya. Naruto membalas dengan menendang satu persatu shuriken dan menghadang dengan kunai-nya. Kunai-kunai itu pun berjatuhan ke tanah, begitu juga Shori yang kelelahan. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan goresan di kulitnya terbilang cukup banyak.

Ia pun mengumpulkan chakra tapi tetap memanipulasinya dengan proporsional, ia melakukan segel tangan. "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" serangan api berwujud naga menerjang ke arah Naruto. Serangannya datang dengan cepat tapi Naruto masih sempat melakukan segel tangan, "Suiton: Teppōdama!" peluru-peluru air melayang, menghadang serangan api yang mendekat. Shori kaget setengah mati dan Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. _Untung saja Bos katak mengajariku jurus ini..._batin jounin ini.

Bocah berambut merah ini tak kehabisan akal, ia langsung melakukan segel tangan lagi. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Shori menghembuskan bola api raksasa ke arah Naruto. Jinchuuriki ekor sembilan ini pun tersentak, _Bocah ini lumayan juga..._

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Naruto melakukan segel tangan, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _sekejap muncul 5 sampai dengan 8 buah bunshin di depan Naruto. Tapi ketika semua bunshin bersiap untuk menerima panasnya bola api, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Para bunshin yang tadinya menutup mata, sekarang perlahan membuka mata mereka. Alangkah kagetnya mereka, menemukan bola api raksasa tadi sekejap berubah menjadi hembusan api kecil yang kemudian menghilang. Terlihat Shori yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jounin pirang ini _sweat-dropped_. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menghela nafas, _Ya ampun, sepertinya aku beranggapan terlalu cepat...Kukira serangannya akan sangat efektif karena dia adalah seorang pengontrol chakra. Tapi kenyataannya ia agak kikuk..._batin si jinchuuriki bijuu ini.

Shori menganga melihat hasil serangannya, mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar bahkan burung gagak saja dapat masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya itu. "B-B-B-BAGAIMANA I-INI BISA T-TERJADI?!" Shori kepanikan seraya menjambak rambut merah-nya itu. _Gawat! Kalau begini, habislah kesempatanku jika chakraku habis hanya untuk menyempurnakan serangan dengan jutsu ini..!_ batin Shori. "Ku akui, kau memang hebat memanipulasi chakra, mengalirkannya ke seluruh tubuh, dan menggunakan jutsu rank C itu," Naruto membuat segel tangan. "Tapi kau masih belum bisa mempertahankan aliran chakra saat menyerang, itu sangat penting, apalagi saat kau berhadapan langsung dengan musuhmu." Naruto memasang senyuman di wajahnya lalu berlari ke arah Shori. Shori tersentak, dua buah kunai melayang ke arah wajahnya. Spontan saja ia langsung menghindar. Akhirnya, dua buah kunai itu pun menancap di ke tanah di belakang Shori. Saat itu juga, Shori mengambil kunai di kantong kecil-nya, tapi ketika ia kembali menoleh ke depan, ia tidak melihat sensei-nya sehelai rambutpun.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Jangan lengah..."

Shori terbelalak. Ia menoleh, dan seorang jounin pirang sudah menendang kakinya sehingga ia jatuh terpengkal ke depan. Alhasil, dahi Shori tergores terkena tanah dan berdarah. "Auww.." Shori mengecek, ia menyentuh luka yang ada di dahi-nya itu. _Kuso...bukannya mendapatkan bel itu, malah mendapatkan luka gores ini!_ Shori berkeluh kesah dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Senshi dan Aiko _sweat-dropped_, kenapa bisa serangan yang tadinya begitu besar menjadi hembusan angin?! Padahal sebelumnya terlihat begitu mendebarkan dan menakutkan, serangan bola api yang berukuran raksasa! Tapi telah menjadi api kecil..._Glek__! Dasar_ Bodoh_!_ batin Senshi dan Aiko pun hampir serupa.

"Naruto-sensei betul, Shori kurang bisa mempertahankan chakra-nya. Pantas saja ia gagal melakukan jutsu itu." Senshi mendengus. Aiko menatap Senshi dengan tatapan sinis. "Oh jadi sekarang kau bisa mendeteksi chakra se-detil itu? Sejak kapan? Setahuku Senshi adalah seorang penggerutu humoris ahli genjutsu, bukannya si pengontrol chakra. Kalau begitu, karakter-mu akan berubah menjadi seorang idiot, _dong!_" Aiko bergurau, sehingga membuat teman berambut abu-abu-nya itu menggeram gusar.

"Tapi...kasihan Shori, sedari tadi tubuhnya dipenuhi luka. Kalau tidak segera di obati, nanti akan terkena infeksi." terlihat dengan jelas, ambisi Aiko yang berangan menjadi seorang kunoichi medis. "Kau betul, jika terus ditahan, maka luka itu hanya akan menjadi beban, meskipun ukurannya yang kecil, tetapi jumlahnya tersebar di seluruh anggota tubuh Shori." Senshi ikut memperhatikan.

* * *

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan lengah sedikitpun!"

Shori menoleh ke arah depan, dan melihat sosok jounin memandanginya dengan tatapan serius. "Kalau kau lengah, musuh-musuhmu akan menemukan celah kelemahanmu," Naruto kembali dalam posisi bertarung, di tangan kanannya terdapat kunai.

Dengan sedikit lemas, Shori mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Tapi nyatanya ia tak bisa, pergelangan dekat mata kaki-nya terkilir dan luka di dahi-nya masih terasa sakit dan perih. Naruto yang melihat kondisinya ini langsung menaruh kunai-nya kembali ke kantong. "Kau dalam kondisi tidak mampu, beristirahatlah sebentar, lalu kejar kembali bel-bel ini." Naruto memperlihatkan bel-bel kecil yang tergantung di pinggangnya itu.

"T-Tapi aku.."

Namun belum selesai Shori berbicara, Naruto menghilang...ditengah-tengah asap..._Bwinggg!_

Shori terbelalak, begitu juga Senshi dan Aiko yang yang mengamati dari belakang. "Arrghh.." Shori meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dagi-nya yang terluka itu. _Bunshin?! Jadi selama ini, aku hanya bertarung dengan klon bayangan?! Dia masih bersembunyi! Kemampuannya dalam membuat bunshin lumayan hebat..._batinnya. Ia menggeram, luka-luka yang tadinya biasa saja sekarang terasa sangat perih.

Karena tak tahan, Aiko langsung berlari menghampiri Shori. Senshi tersentak, ia tak menyangka kalau teman perempuannya itu begitu menyukai si dungu Shori. "Shori!" seru Aiko.

Shori tersentak lalu menoleh, "EH?! Aiko-chan?! Senshi?! Sedang apa kalian disi- Auww!" Aiko tak menghiraukan ocehan Shori, ia langsung fokus mengusapkan anti biotik ke luka di dahi shori. "Dasar bodoh! Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu! Sekarang lihat, kau terluka!" Aiko menggeram, lalu mencubit lengan kiri teman kikuknya itu. "Auchh...sakit Aiko-chan!"

"Kau mengoleskan ke tempat yang salah! Itu bukan tempat sakit lukanya!" seru Shori sambil menahan sakit. Aiko menggeram gusar. "Lalu dimana? kau merasa sakit dimana?!" Aiko mencoba untuk menahan emosinya. "Sakitnya _tuh_, disini!" Shori menggenggam tangan Aiko, sembari mengarahkannya ke dahinya. "Baiklah," Aiko mengambil kembali botol kecil yang berisi antibiotik, menuangkan sedikt cairannya ke kapas, lalu mengoleskan ke luka-nya. Tapi tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, wajah Aiko dan Shori sangat berdekatan. Tak lama kemudian, Senshi berdehem. "Ehem!"

"Kenapa Senshi? Jangan bilang kalau kau sakit juga!" seru Shori. Senshi mendengus, "Siapa bilang sakit?! Aku hanya tidak nyaman melihat kalian berdua sedekat itu!" Senshi tertawa kecil.

Shori dan Aiko tersentak, lalu saling menatap. Lama kelamaan, pipi mereka terlihat memerah, dan..._**Ceklik**__!_

Kilatan cahaya muncul, dan mereka menoleh berbarengan ke arah Senshi. Ternyata ia mengambil foto dengan kamera kecilnya! "_Baka! _Masih sempatkah kau membawa kamera mata-matamu saat kita sedang menghadapi tes genin!" Aiko menjitak Senshi layaknya ketika sedang memecahkan batu! Benjolan muncul di kepala si bocah berambut abu-abu itu. "Hey! Bukankah itu gunanya kamera?! Lagipula siapa sangka kalau ada adegan atau momen tak terduga seperti tadi? Makanya aku selalu bawa kameraku, jadi aku bisa membuat album." jelas Senshi panjang lebar, sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya. "_Kuso..._memalukan sekali!" seru Shori, yang langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kalau kita berpencar lagi! Kita harus mencari Naruto-sensei dan mengambil target kita!" seru Aiko. Shori dan Senshi mengangguk serempak. Shori berusaha untuk bangkit, namun tubuhnya tak setuju dengannya. Aiko spontan saja, langsung membantunya berdiri.

"Shori, apa kau yakin?" tanya Aiko. Shori menyengir, "Aku yakin! Seyakin seorang hokage yang bertekad melindungi desa-nya!" seru Shori. Aiko tersenyum, melihat teman berambut merahnya yang selalu bersemangat.

Shori tersenyum. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau begini, Aiko...kau akan menemani Shori sampai badannya kembali pulih dari luka-luka itu, dan aku akan mencari tahu lokasi pasti dimana Naruto-sensei berada, " jelas Senshi. "Bagaimana kalau begitu?" Ia menanyakan kembali tanggapan teman-temannya.

"M-Menemani S-Shori?! Maksudmu s-s-sampai dia sembuh? A-Aku dan d-dia?" ucap Aiko terbata-bata. Rona merah di pipi-nya semakin terlihat. _Kuso...jangan nge-blush!_, batin Aiko. Shori dan Senshi saling bertatapan dan mengangkat bahu mereka, tanda tak mengerti. "Baiklah," ujar Shori. "Senshi, cepat kabari kita jika kau menemukan _Togahheddo-sensei__!_" seru Shori. Senshi berjalan duluan, menoleh ke belakang, "Ya," Bocah berambut abu-abu ini pun berjalan dan kemudian berlari, mencari suatu atau _seorang_ target!

"Hmmm, kalau dipikir-pikir...tim 7 yang sekarang memang seperti wujud cermin dari tim 7 yang dulu. Kepolosan, kebodohan, kekompakkan, dan kebersamaan mereka benar-benar hampir sama..." gumam sosok misterius yang berada di atas dahan pohon. Nampak sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Ia meloncat turun dari dahan, dan mencoba untuk mendekati Aiko dan Shori tanpa membiarkan chakra-nya terdeteksi. Tapi tak sengaja, ia menginjak ranting pohon dan menimbulkan retakan kecil.

Aiko dan Shori tersentak bersamaan. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Tapi tidak terlihat apapun.

"Shori,"

"Aku tahu.."

"Ayo kita cari tempat yang lebih aman."

Shori mengangguk. Aiko pun membantu Shori dan menggandengnya agar ia bisa berjalan. Tanpa disadari oleh gadis penggila _dango _ini, Shori tersipu, ia tak menyangka kalau dirinya akan sedekat ini dengan sahabatnya.

Dari belakang mereka, sosok misterius ini menghela nafas lega. Ia bersembunyi di belakang pohon. Jantung-nya berdetak kencang, takut akan tertangkap oleh kandidat-kandidat genin tadi. "_Pheww..._untung saja," keringat turun dari dahi sosok misterius ini. _Mereka punya refleks yang bagus,_ batinnya. "Rencana Naruto sangat efektif, menggunakan bunshin untuk mengetahui kekuatan murid-muridnya. Dari sini saja sudah terlihat satu anak, Shori Yamaki, ahli pengontrol chakra. Hmmm...semoga beruntung, Naruto." gumamnya, lalu menghilang.

* * *

"Hei jangan! Sakit!"

"Kalau kau akan terus merengek hanya karena rasa sakit kecil, maka lukamu tidak akan pulih!"

Aiko mencoba untuk bersabar saat mengobati luka bocah pencinta sushi ini. Tangannya benar-benar tak rela jika diberi plester. "Sabarlah!" seru Aiko. Shori mendengus. Akhirnya dengan hati berat, ia mau menyodorkan tangannya.

"Shori, aku punya pertanyaan. Saat kau bertarung dengan Naruto-sensei, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kekuatan-mu?" tanya Aiko sambil mengobati lengan temannya itu. Shori terdiam. "Tadinya kupikir begitu, tapi..." omongannya terputus, kepalanya tertunduk, membuat Aiko menyimak lebih serius. "Tapi apa?" tanya Aiko. Shori menoleh ke arah temannya yang berambut panjang itu. "Aku teringat," jawabnya singkat. "Dengan apa?" tanya Aiko lagi, ia benar-benar penasaran. Shori terdiam sejenak, "Apa kau masih ingat saat kita di Akademi? Anak-anak yang lain selalu mengejekku _AN__EH_ atau _GILA,_" ujar Shori, ia merundukkan kepalanya lagi. Sekarang giliran Aiko yang tertunduk, "Maksudmu, saat kau..."

"Iya." jawab Shori. Aiko terdiam melihat temannya yang termenung itu. "Aiko, mereka sebenarnya takut padaku. Saat tes berjalan di air, semua murid gagal termasuk Senshi dan dirimu, dan satu-satunya yang lulus hanyalah diriku, aku sendiri bingung." jelas Shori.

"Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku bisa!" serunya, membuat Aiko tampak sedih.

_**FlashBack**_

_"Shori Yamaki! Giliranmu!" seru Iruka. Bocah berambut merah ini pun maju dari barisannya. Ia memakai kaos hitam berlambang klan 'Yamaki' di bagian belakangnya, memakai celana pendek coklat, ikat kepala palsu di dahi-nya, dan plester yang menghiasi wajahnya. Shori dengan percaya diri yang melambung tinggi, berlari ke tepi sungai. "Apa kau sudah siap Shori, perhatikan langkahmu dan pertahankan chakra-mu!" Iruka memberi nasihat pada Shori. "Oke!"_

_Shori terdiam sejenak, ia mengumpulkan chakra dari semua titik chakra di tubuhnya dan memfokuskan semua chakra itu ke titik kakinya, lalu dengan tekadnya, ia melangkahkan kaki ke sungai. Ia pun langsung memejamkan matanya dan menahan napasnya, takut akan tercebur. Tapi...nyatanya tidak! Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di permukaan air sambil tercengir. Iruka dan yang lainnya terkejut bukan main. "Kerja bagus Shori!" seru Iruka, ia langsung mencatat skor ke dalam daftar yang ia pegang. Shori hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan masih menyengir.  
_

_Seusai jam pelajaran, seluruh murid akademi akhirnya pulang menuju rumah masing-masing._

_"Hoi! Jangan lupa ajari kami ya!" seru Aiko yang mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan Senshi menghela nafas. "Sip!" Shori tersenyum. Ia kembali konsen merapikan tas-nya. Tetapi ditengah-tengah itu, seorang anak mendorongnya. Shori pun jatuh terpental ke depan. Aiko dan Senshi yang tadinya hampir keluar kelas langsung membantu Shori berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aiko yang langsung menarik lengan Shori. "Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya. Senshi tersenyum kecil lalu berpaling ke bocah-bocah yang tadi mendorong temannya itu. _

_"Hey Bocah Aneh! Jangan kau pikir kau bisa mengungguli kami ya!" seru salah satu dari mereka. Shori menggeram dan berlari ke arah mereka tetapi tertahan oleh lengan Senshi. "Jangan," gumam Senshi. Shori mengangguk lalu berpaling dari mereka.  
_

_"Heh, sudah kuduga. Anak GILA itu memang seorang pengecut!" olok anak itu lagi. Shori hanya bisa mengepal tangannya dan menahan emosinya. Sampai akhirnya, bocah-bocah itu pergi._

_Shori masih merundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam. "Terima kasih ya sudah mau membelaku," _

_"Sama-sama." Senshi dan Aiko bersamaan._

**_End__ Flashback_**

Shori menghela nafas lalu menoleh ke Aiko sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku,"

Aiko tersipu dan rona merah adalah satu-satunya yang menempel di pipi kunoichi cilik ini. "I-Iya.."

* * *

"Naruto-sensei masih bersembunyi," gumam Senshi yang mencoba untuk mendeteksi keberadaan chakra Naruto. Ia menghelan nafas dan terus berlari di atas cabang-cabang pohon.

**_SIINGGG!_**

Senshi tersentak. Ia secara tak terduga mendeteksi kehadiran Naruto! Tapi ia belum mengetahui pasti apakah itu bunshin atau bukan. _Tapi, daripada diam saja, lebih baik aku mengambil kesempatan ini!_ batin Senshi. Ia langsung mengikuti arah chakra tanpa memedulikan janji-nya kepada rekan-rekan tim-nya.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_Ending Amv : Muse - Starlight  
_**

**_EndNote : Maaf mungkin chapter ini lebih pendek, tapi sebenernya aku mengejar waktu. Oh ya, sudah pada lihat manga 700 belum? ternyata pairing_**

**_yang sudah canon itu adalah Naruhina! Hehehe...selamat NaruHina Fans! Please read &amp; reviews yaa..._**


	4. Pemberitahuan

Yo semua! Bagaimana, tentang chapter tiga? Maaf mungkin memang terlalu pendek. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk membuat yang lebih panjang lagi. Baiklah, kalian mungkin heran kenapa bukannya chapter 4 tetapi malah pemberitahuan...

Begini...

Saat aku berada di kantin, tiba-tiba ada sepintas ide di otakku. Aku punya alur cerita baru untuk bahan fanfic, tetapi sayangnya bukan KNS. Aku akan mengerjakan sebuah fanfic dengan kategori anime naruto. Nih spoiler, judulnya _"HENKO"_ yang artinya perubahan... Untuk sementara, aku akan mengerjakan prologue dari fanfic tersebut, tapi aku pasti tidak akan lupa dengan KNS, jadi tenang saja. Tetapi bedanya begini, berhubungan dengan hobi, aku ingin membuat fanfic _HENKO_ dengan _bahasa inggris_, jadi _gomenas__ai_! Aku sudah mempersiapkan teks versi indo-nya, jadi tinggal aku copas...

Bagaimana? Maaf bila tidak berkenan ya, untuk semua pembaca setia, terima kasih banyak! Kuzuri Reiketsu, Hadinamikaze, Guest, LuckyNaru, MATA, dan semua pembaca lainnya! Arigatou Gozaimatsu!

Oh ya, menurut kalian aku sebaiknya membuat pairing apa? Narusaku atau Naruhina? Vote ya...(Utk KNS)


	5. WASPADALAH! Senshi Taka vs Naruto

**_Disclaimer : Anime ini sepenuhnya milik Kishimoto-sensei, tetapi konsep dan dasar ceritanya sepenuhnya milikku :3  
_**

**_A/N : Yoshh..chap. 4 sudah siap saji! Terima kasih atas review-nya semua! Aku tak sangka kalau pemberitahuan, banyak sekali reviewers-nya. Terimakasi Minna-san!  
_**

* * *

**_Opening AMV : OneRepublic - Counting Stars_**

**_KON'NICHIWA NARUTO-SENSEI!_**

_CHAPTER 4 : "WASPADALAH! SENSHI TAKA VS. NARUTO!"  
_

_Chap. sebelumnya..._

_"Naruto-sensei masih bersembunyi," gumam Senshi yang mencoba untuk mendeteksi keberadaan chakra Naruto. Ia menghela nafas dan terus berlari di atas cabang-cabang pohon.  
_

_Senshi tersentak. Ia secara tak terduga mendeteksi kehadiran Naruto! Tapi ia belum mengetahui pasti apakah itu bunshin atau bukan. Tapi, daripada diam saja, lebih baik aku mengambil kesempatan ini! batin Senshi. Ia langsung mengikuti arah chakra tanpa memedulikan janji-nya kepada rekan-rekan tim-nya._

* * *

"Shori bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Aiko. Shori hanya cukup meraba goresan di dahinya itu, "sudah mulai tak terasa sakitnya, trims ya Aiko-chan! Aku yakin pasti kau akan menjadi seorang kunoichi medis yang sangat hebat!" seru Shori sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Aiko hanya tersenyum dan tersipu menanggapinya. "Ayo kita sebaiknya kembali mencari _Togahheddo-sensei_. Dan kita renggut bel kecil itu bersama!" seru Senshi sambil mengepal tangannya. Aiko mengangguk, _hmm...meskipun tubuhnya luka-luka tapi ia benar-benar penuh dengan semangat,_ batinnya. "Kita berpencar saja agar lebih mudah mencari Naruto-sensei." ucap Aiko, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan Shori.

Mereka berdua pun berpencar mencari target mereka.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sudah kuduga pasti kau akan menemukanku lebih dulu..." ucap Naruto dengan santai sambil menutup gulungan jutsu yang ia baca sedari tadi. Nampaknya jounin afiliasi konohagakure ini sedang bersantai-santai di atas ranting pohon sembari membaca gulungan yang ia bawa. "Mungkin aku sedikit berhalusinasi, tetapi kau mengingatkanku pada s_eorang teman _yang dulu kukenal," ujar Naruto yang kemudian turun dari ranting pohon tadi. Senshi tersenyum kecil namun bukan senyuman tersentuh, melainkan senyuman menantang. "Oh ya? Kurasa _teman_ sensei itu cukup kuat dan hebat jika dia mirip denganku!" Senshi menyombongkan diri, lalu menyiapkan kunai-nya.

Naruto _sweatdropped_, '_anak ini sama sombongnya dengan si teme...dasar! benar-benar __deja vu.._' pikirnya. Tanpa berbasa-basi ia langsung melakukan segel tangan, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" spontan 5 bunshin muncul di belakang Naruto.

Tak mau kalah, anggota klan Taka ini melakukan segel tangan dan munculah 2 bunshin di sisi-sisinya. Tak berpikir panjang lagi ia langsung mengambil kesempatan pertamanya untuk menyerang. Senshi berlari ke arah Naruto tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun. Namun sepertinya masing-masing dari bunshin-nya itu memegang kunai bersegelkan peledak. Kedua bunshin itu melemparkan kunai-kunai peledak itu ke arah Naruto, tetapi tak kena. Tentu saja titisan petapa rikudou ini menghindar dengan para bunshinnya. Ledakan besar menghiasi pertarungan ini.

Naruto memberi aba-aba untuk para bunshinnya. Bunshin pertama memegang kedua tangan bunshin kedua, "Henge!" sekejap, bunshin kedua berubah menjadi shuriken raksasa. Bunshin pertama melemparkan shuriken itu ke arah Senshi, dan mengenai tepat pada kedua bunshin buatannya. Namun sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah. "Genjutsu: Kasumi," gumam Senshi dengan suara pelan. Bunshin yang menghilang itu berubah menjadi kabut tebal yang mengelilingi mereka. Senshi seketika hilang dalam kabut tebal itu.

Naruto tersentak. '_Terang saja...dia pengguna genjutsu seperti Sakura-chan dan Kurenai-sensei...Di tambah dengan profil-nya sebagai keturunan dari klan Taka, aku harus waspada..._' batin Naruto, ia langsung memerintahkan bunshin-bunshinnya untuk siaga. Kunai selalu siap menemaninya.

Suasana hening...

Hanya hembusan angin yang kerap menambah ketegangan dalam kabut ini...

"Naruto-sensei..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu, tapi alhasil ia tidak menemukan muridnya malah masih terjebak di kabut. Tapi tiba-tiba dari semua arah mata angin, muncul bunshin dengan bentuk aneh. "Genjutsu: Shiruetto[1]!" Bunshin dengan bentuk bayangan hitam. Bunshin itu berwujud seperti Senshi namun yang terlihat hanya bayangan hitam yang menyeramkan. Bayangan itu mengaum liar seakan ia adalah seorang predator. Chakra hitam mengelilingi bayangan-bayangan hitam ini. '

Bunshin-bunshin Naruto langsung menyerang dengan kunai mereka, tetapi kunai-kunai tersebut langsung menembus klon bayangan hitam itu. Naruto tersentak kaget, '_tembus?! Memangnya bocah ini titisan Madara bertopeng?! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membuat klon yang dapat ditembus?_' batin jounin pirang ini. Ia langsung bersiaga pada posisinya. Bunshin-bunshin itu berniat menyerang langsung dengan cara kombat atau yang akrab disebut taijutsu.

Bunshin ketiga dan keempat menyerang satu bayangan hitam sekaligus, mereka mengerahkan tendangan secara bersamaan. Tetapi bayangan itu bergerak gesit menghindarinya. '_Bahkan bergerak secepat kilat?! Aku tidak pernah melihat jutsu ini..._' pikir Naruto. Ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang, pertama ia memang harus mempelajari dulu pergerakan dan strategi lawan. Itu adalah salah satu unsur jika menghadapi musuh. Seperti saat Naruto pertamakali menciptakan justu _Fūton: Rasenshuriken _melawan Kakuzu dengan para boneka menyimpan cadangan hidupnya, ia terlebih dahulu membuat _kage bunshin_ untuk mempelajari kekuatan Kakuzu, sama persis seperti apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto untuk mempelajari kekuatan murid-muridnya.

Salah satu bayangan hitam itu menggunakan kunai-nya untuk menyerang bunshin-bunshin Naruto. Tentunya para bunshin sudah siap, bunshin ketiga menghadapi bayangan yang satu ini terlebih dahulu. Kunai beradu kunai, bunshin ketiga mencari cara untuk melumpuhkan bayangan hitam ini. Sang bayangan hitam hendak ingin menikam bunshin ketiga, tetapi terhalangi oleh gerakan gesit dan tangkisan kunai si bunshin ketiga. Pertarungan berlangsung sengit sesama klon bayangan, sampai akhirnya gerakannya terkunci (seperti yang ada di permainan pedang), kunai yang dipegang si bayangan terpental dan akhirnya ia tidak mempunyai senjata. Bunshin ketiga tersenyum. Tapi sebelum ia bisa bertingkah, Bayangan itu langsung menendang Bunshin itu sampai akhirnya bunshin ketiga berubah menjadi bayangan hitam!

Naruto benar-benar terkejut, bagaimana bisa sebuah klon bayangan hitam bisa merubah bunshin buatannya?! Bunshin ketiga yang sudah transformasi menjadi bayangan hitam itu langsung meninju bunshin keempat dan hal yang sama pun terjadi, bunshin keempat berubah menjadi bayangan hitam. Tujuh bayangan hitam mengepung sang Naruto Uzumaki...

Perlahan demi perlahan ia mundur...seiring dengan kepungan para bunshin...

Tiba-tiba, muncul Senshi dari arah kanan, meluncurkan tendangannya ke arah Naruto. Tapi meleset karena partner _Kurama_ ini tentu mempunyai refleks yang bagus. Senshi tersenyum lalu tertawa, "Bagaimana menurutmu, jutsu-ku ini?" tanyanya. Naruto terdiam lalu memandang Senshi dengan tatapan tajam, "Kau menggunakan teknik terlarang ya..? Bukankah Hokage Kelima telah melarang kalian[2] untuk menggunakan justu itu?" selidik sang guru. Senshi menggeram, "APA HAK SANG HOKAGE UNTUK MELARANG KAMI! Ini kekuatan yang telah turun dari para leluhur kami, dan mana mungkin kami menyia-nyiakannya!" seru Senshi. Naruto membisu, '_Hawa nafsu-nya akan kekuatan...diagnosa yang sama terjadi dengan anak ini_' batin Naruto. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita berkelahi saja.." Senshi menanggapi dengan mengangguk.

Senshi langsung membuat segel tangan, "Genjutsu: Henka Shiruetto[3]!". Naruto yang tadinya ingin menyerang dengan kunainya langsung terhenti karena ia melihat transformasi dari ketujuh bayangan hitam yang ada di belakang Senshi. Mereka semua mempunyai mata, tapi bedanya adalah, mata mereka berwarna merah menyala, dengan tatapan membunuh...

Ketujuh bayangan hitam itu langsung menyerbu setelah diperintahkan Senshi. Awalnya memang susah, namun terlintas sebuah ide di otak sang Uzumaki ini. Ia tersenyum. Naruto langsung melemparkan kunai bersegel[4] ke arah tujuh bayangan itu, namun seperti yang sudah ia duga, kunai itu tembus. Ke tujuh bayangan itu dengan ganasnya melempar puluhan shuriken ke arah Naruto, tetapi sekejap, sang jounin telah hilang. Shuriken-shuriken itu akhirnya menancap pada tanah. Senshi tersentak, ia mengingat hal yang sama terjadi dengan Shori ketika ia menggunakan jurus '_Katon_-nya' . Ia langsung bersiaga menyiapkan kunai-nya dan memberi aba-aba pada para bayangan.

Dua buah (klon bayangan) berwujud Naruto muncul entah darimana langsung menyerang! Senshi memberi aba-aba untuk para bayangannya langsung menyerang bunshin-bunshin itu. Senshi terdiam saat mereka berkelahi, '_Sial! Aku tak dapat membedakan yang mana yang klon bayangan dan yang mana yang asli! Kuso..._

_"Genjutsu: Kasumi.." bisikan ditengah-tengah suasana berkabut...  
_

Senshi tersentak, ada yang menggunakan jutsu kabut, dan semakin mempertebal kabut yang ada. Perkelahian antara para bunshin milik gurunya dengan bayangan hitam miliknya sudah tak terlihat lagi, bahkan tidak terdengar lagi. Tubuh sang kandidat genin ini nampak gemetaran. Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar teriakan seorang perempuan!

Senshi langsung berlari mencari-cari asal suara tersebut, bahkan ia rela mengelilingi kabut yang ia buat sendiri dengan kabut buatan gurunya (mungkin saja..). Ternyata, suara itu datang dari perkelahian tadi! Para bayangan hitam sudah mencekik mangsanya, dan itu membuat Senshi bergemetaran ketakutan. Mengapa? Karena yang ia lihat bukanlah klon bayangan, melainkan Shori dan Aiko tengah tercekik oleh para bayangan hitam dan tubuh mereka sedikit lagi akan mengalami transformasi menjadi bayangan hitam!

Ketakutan...

Keresahan...

Kehilangan...

Matanya mendelik dan sebutir air mata menetes dari mata penerus klan Taka ini. "S-S-Shori...A-Aiko..."

Ia berlutut dan langsung menghilangkan jutsu bayangan hitam-nya. Spontan saja, para bayangan hitam hilang, dan chakra hitam yang menyelimuti langsung kembali ke dalam tubuh Senshi. Namun kabut tebal masih setia menyelimuti, menggantikan chakra hitam tadi. Matanya tak berkedip. Ia bahkan tak percaya kalau tubuh Shori dan Aiko tergeletak mengenaskan, dipenuhi dengan darah dan nafas mereka yang berat akibat tercekik tepat didepannya. Ia langsung menghampiri Aiko dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu memangkunya. "B-Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!" ia langsung terdiam, menunggu respon temannya yang terluka akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"A-Aku d-dan Shori k-kh-khawatir denganmu, k-kami mendengar l-ledakan di t-t-tengah h-hutan, dan ka-kami melihat kabut. Aku dan Shori tak memikirkan apapun kecuali u-un-untuk mengecek, ternyata k-kami di-di-diserang secara tiba-tiba oleh sekelompok bayangan hitam, dan a-aku bisa merasakan chakra mereka, itu adalah chakramu. Sudah kuduga p-pasti kau ak-akan melakukan j-jutsu i-i-ini..." jelas Aiko seakan ia kehabisan suara.

Senshi lalu menoleh ke Shori yang mencoba untuk bangun, tapi tak bisa. Ia pun tengkurap namun bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. "D-dasar B-B-Bodoh! Kau j-juga m-melupakan janjimu untuk mem-memberitahu k-kami.." tak tahan, Shori langsung menutup matanya, sama halnya dengan Aiko.

"Tidak..."

"T-Tidak.."

"M-maaf..m-maafkan a-aku..."

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK~~!"

"Fūton: Daitoppa!" Hembusan angin kencang mengusir kabut. Senshi tersentak, darimana asal desiran angin itu? Mana mungkin muncul di tengah-tengah hutan.

Terlihat, sosok Jounin yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan, melipat tangan, dan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Aiko dan Shori menghilang, _Bwiiingg!_

'_Klon?! Mustahil!_' batin Senshi. Naruto berjalan dengan gaya _casual_ menghampiri Senshi. "Hei kawan, kenapa menangis? Kukira kau hebat dan kuat, kok menangis?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Yang dilakukan Senshi hanyalah diam, membisu seribu bahasa. Naruto menyamakan tingginya dengan Senshi yang sedang duduk, yaitu dengan cara jongkok. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Senshi. "Dengar, genjutsu bukan sekedar kumpulan teknik seni yang menghipnotis atau ilustrasi mematikan saja, Taijutsu dan Ninjutsu juga bisa _menjadi_ genjutsu. Jika kau _bisa_ membuatnya menjadi genjutsu,"

"Teknik dasar yang kugunakan hanyalah _Henge_ atau transformasi dan kage bunshin, selebihnya aku hanya menggunakan teknik elemen angin hanya untuk membersihkan kabut-kabut menyebalkan itu." jelas Naruto, ia lalu mengambil kunai bersegel yang ia lempar tadi, letaknya tak jauh dari tempat ia (jongkok) tadi. Senshi masih terdiam. "Pelajaran, jangan biarkan emosi-mu keluar saat berhadapan dengan musuh, mereka bisa mencari celah kelemahanmu hanya dengan amarah ataupun tangisan yang kau keluarkan." ujar Naruto, ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan, ke tengah-tengah hutan. "Aku akan menunggu kalian, ingat, waktu kalian tersisa 2 jam lagi, jadi jangan sia-siakan waktumu." dengan itu, Naruto pun menghilang...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Hmm...Naruto cerdik juga, ia melawan api dengan api. Dalam hal ini, dia menggunakan genjutsu untuk melawan genjutsu. Walaupun bukan sepenuhnya genjutsu, tapi trik-nya lumayan juga. Dia sedikit meniru apa yang kulakukan pada Sakura dulu..._' batin si sosok misterius yang sedari tadi menonton seru-nya pertarungan. Lalu ia menghilang...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Chakra hitam...aduh...Dasar Senshi_ bodoh_! Padahal aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak melakukan kinjutsu itu!" gumam kesal si calon genin berambut merah. Rupanya ia mendeteksi chakra hitam yang dikeluarkan Senshi. "Dan dia lupa dengan janjinya untuk memberitahu kami! Dasar _Rambut Kemoceng_!" serunya sambil meloncat dari dahan ke dahan.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"2 jam lagi.." gumam Aiko. Ia menghela nafas malas. '_Apakah waktunya cukup untuk mendapatkan bel itu? Mungkin bisa saja aku gagal.._' batin kunoichi cilik ini, namun ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun ia kembali fokus. "Aku bisa.." gumamnya.

Ia langsung mendarat di salah satu dahan, "apa yang terjadi disini?"

Dibawahnya, lapangan yang awalnya hijau, ternyata ada bekas ledakan dan sebuah pohon rubuh. Lalu tak lama kemudian, ia mendeteksi chakra hitam yang baru saja ingin disegel. "Senshi!" serunya.

Ia langsung mendarat di tanah lapang itu. Dan mengamati dengan serius. "Ia menggunakan _jurus itu_...aduh kikuk-nya..." Aiko menepuk dahi-nya dan _sweatdropped_, kenapa harus ia terjebak ditengah-tengah orang kikuk?

Aiko tersentak. Ia mendeteksi dua buah chakra, yang satu chakra hitam dan yang satu lagi chakra normal. Ia sudah tahu kalau chakra hitam itu milik siapa, berarti Chakra yang satunya lagi adalah...

"Naruto-sensei..."

Bergegas ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga mencari gurunya yang memegang target dalam tes ini, yaitu bel-bel kecil itu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nampaknya Shori juga mengetahui hal yang sama, bekas lahan perkelahian antara Senshi dan Naruto. Ia menggeram, "Aku juga tak mau kalah!"

Dengan semangat ia langsung meloncat ke dahan atas lalu kembali melanjutkan pencariannya. "Dasar Senshi! Memangnya dia kira dia itu dewa?! Aku juga bisa mengalahkannya!" gumam gusar sang penerus klan pengontrol chakra ini. "Aku juga bisa kok menggunakan genjutsu! Aku hanyab perlu melancarkan sirkulasi chakra saja! Dengan begitu, jutsu yang kubuat akan semakin sempurna." gerutunya. "Aku lelah berjalan di dahan pohon yang jelek ini! Huh..." ia membuat alasan yang tak masuk akal, hanya karena ia merasa jengkel dan iri terhadap Senshi.

Ia langsung meloncat turun dari pohon. Namun tanpa disadarinya, ia tak mendeteksi chakra yang berjalan tepat dibawahnya saat Shori berjalan di atas pohon.

Senshi menghela nafas, ia masih termenung dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. _"Dengar, genjutsu bukan sekedar kumpulan teknik seni yang menghipnotis atau ilustrasi mematikan saja, Taijutsu dan Ninjutsu juga bisa menjadi genjutsu. Jika kau bisa membuatnya menjadi genjutsu,"_ semakin ia memikirkannya semakin ia merasa seperti kembaran Shori, yaitu seorang idiot. Tak lama sebelum ia bisa berkata sepatah kata pun, bulu kuduknya merinding, ia merasakan sesuatu tidak benar. Ia menoleh dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!"

**_GEDUBRAKK!_**

Shori mendarat langsung di atas kepala Senshi, dan keduanya jatuh terpental, seperti batu yang habis dilontarkan dari katapel.

"Aduhh.."

"Sial..."

Keduanya saling menatap, diam sejenak.

~~~Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh?!~~~

"_Yakkai[5]!_"

"_Rambut kemoceng!_"

"Kenapa kau mendarat di kepalaku?! Memangnya ada tanda 'X' di atasnya, hah?!"

"Siapa suruh berjalan tanpa waspada, dasar _Dasutā[6]_!"

"Itu juga karenamu, _baka!_ Kau mendarat seenaknya saja! Tidak melihat kebawah terlebih dahulu..!"

Senshi menjitak Shori dengan sekeras tenaganya. Hingga munculah rasa sakit yang sama.

"_Itta...! _Sakit tahu, _Dasutā!_"

"_Yakkai!_"

"_Dasutā_!"

"_Yakkai!_"

"_Dasutā_!"

"_Yakkai!_"

"_Dasutā!"_

_#(Animestyle fighting) kedua wajah mereka ditempelkan/berdekatan._

"Sudahlah...mau berapa kali lagi kita bertengkar, jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu! Ayo!" ajak Senshi. Shori menangguk, "Sebenarnya aku baru mau bilang itu!" Senshi memutar bola matanya.

_Rival sudah dimulai! Akibat hal sepele, mereka saling bertengkar, sudahlah, namanya juga anak-anak..._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

**_Next on Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei! :_**_"GANBATTE! Aiko Mizushi vs. Naruto" _

_~ "Kenapa kau melepas segelnya?"~"Semangat Aiko!"~"Naruto-sensei sangat hebat, bagaimana aku bisa merenggut bel itu?"~"Dia pasti bisa..."_

**_OMAKE ~1~  
_**

"Sakit tahu! Memangnya kau kira tidak sakit?!" protes Senshi. Shori menghela nafas, "Sudah kukatakan berjuta-juta kali...maaf!" ucapnya sambil menggeram. "Kau tidak niat meminta maaf!" ujar Senshi sambil menggerutu. Shori menggeram, "Mau berapa kali lagi aku ucapkan permintaan maafku, hah?!" seru Shori. "Sampai mulutmu berbusa!" Senshi mencibir.

"Yakkai!"

"Dasutā!"

"Yakkai!"

"Dasutā!"

"Yakkai!"

"Da~"

"BAAAAAKKKAAAAA!"

Teriakan Aiko muncul dari dalam kamar rias, mengguncang studio bahkan seperti gempa! Saat pintu-nya terbuka, terlihat Aiko memakai baju setelan handuk, dengan krim muka masih menempel di wajahnya, dan rambutnya baru saja di _creambath_ dan masih terbungkus handuk kecil, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan poni menutupi kedua matanya, dan aura hitam menyelimuti ruangan. "_Shori...Senshi.._" suara Aiko perlahan seperti menyeramkan, karena terdapat nada kejam. Shori dan Senshi keduanya menelan ludah...

"AAAAA~!" teriakan dari dalam kamar para genin. Naruto yang mengintip dari sela-sela pintu _sweatdropped_, sambil tersenyum kecil, _'Bertahanlah..._'

* * *

_**Author's EndNote :**_

_**Akhirnya, aku mengerjakan chapter 4 ini di tengah malam lho...hihihi~ bagaimana tanggapan kalian? Pastinya kesalahan ada di chapter-chapter cerita ini, pokoknya tak luput dari kesalahan. Beritahu aku ya pendapat kalian! :-D**_

_**Baiklah, kalian mungkin penasaran kenapa kuberi tanda [1] ataupun [2] di setiap kata asing, yah itu sebagai penanda untuk Catatan Kaki. Ini penjelasannya :**_

_**[1] Genjutsu: Shiruetto, adalah jutsu klasifikasi genjutsu. Tapi masuk kedalam tingkat kinjutsu yaitu teknik-teknik terlarang. Jutsu ini merupakan ciptaanku jadi memang tidak ada di Anime-nya. Jutsu ini jarang dipraktikkan dan hanyalah orang yang mempunyai hubungan darah ataupun terkutuk dengan chakra hitam bisa menggunakan jutsu ini. Dalam hal ini, aku berbicara tentang klan Taka. Salah satu dari kalian mungkin pernah bertanya tentang klan Taka. Akan kuberitahu, sebenarnya Klan Taka merupakan klan Asing namun telah menetap di Negara api saat klan Otsutsuki masih hidup. Leluhur mereka sama-sama mempunyai hubungan. Namun seiring dengan zaman, klan Taka dikenal dengan klan pembunuh..Nah, cara kerja jutsu ini adalah seperti prinsip kage bunshin, yaitu pembelahan diri, namun bedanya pembelahan ini tidak terlalu erat seperti kage bunshin, tetapi melainkan chakra hitam yang kusebut tadi. Pembelahan chakra hitam, jadi memakan chakra banyak. Tetapi banyak sekali keuntungannya, bayangan hitam ini tidak bisa/ tembus bila menggunakan kunai ataupun shuriken serta bisa mengubah bunshin buatan lawan menjadi bayangan hitam. Cara mengalahkannya adalah, harus menggunakan chakra bersegel khusus, atau salah satu cara termudah adalah menghilangkan kabut. Energi jutsu ini berasal dari dua unsur, yaitu energi chakra hitam, dan energi kabut yang dihasilkan. Semakin tebal, semakin kuat. Shiruetto sendiri berasal dari bahasa jepang yang artinya, bayangan hitam.**_

_**[2] Kalian, yang dimaksud dalam kalimat itu adalah, Klan Taka. Yup, jadi Klan Taka cukup terkenal di fanfic ini, hehehe...Godaime Hokage, atau Tsunade pernah mengeluarkan atau menghasilkan segel untuk menghalangi penggunaan jutsu bayangan hitam, tetapi tidak berhasil (ikuti fanfic, baru kalian akan mengerti)**_

_**[3] Genjutsu: Henka Shiruetto, sama seperti Shiruetto, tetapi perbedaanya adalah, bayangan hitam ini bisa mengubah lawan kita menjadi bayangan hitam. Seperti namanya, henka yang berarti transformasi.**_

_**[4] Ya, Naruto nampaknya sudah menguasai teknik andalan ayahnya, yaitu Hiraishin no Jutsu, atau biar keren...The Flash. Bisa-bisa Naruto merebut gelar ayahnya jadi "The Orange Flash", hehehe...**_

_**[5] Yakkai : Pembuat ricuh, onar, troublemaker, atau pencari masalah**_

_**[6] Dasutā : Kemoceng, hihihi...**_

_**Okay, selesai deh. Nih, aku punya pertanyaan sekaligus tebak-tebakan, Apakah di antara kalian tahu siapakah 'sosok misterius' di chapter ini?**_

_**Nantikan Chapter 5 ya, di chapter itu, Aiko akan dan pasti berkesempatan untuk merenggut bel-nya dari Naruto, seperti Shori dan Senshi. Seperti apa? Stay tunned ya...**_

_**Ending AMV : Muse - Starlight**_


	6. GANBATTE! Aiko Mizushi vs Naruto

_**Disclaimer : Naruto DKK sepenuhnya adalah properti Kishimoto-sensei, sedangkan tokoh-tokoh- baru dan konsep cerita sepenuhnya propertiku.**_

_**A/N : ** __Yoshh...terima kasih atas review kalian, semua review sangat membantuku, dan tentunya menjadi penyemangat. Banyak juga ternyata yang menambahkan KNS kedalam daftar Favourites dan follow cerita ini, aku sangat terharu, padahal aku masih newbie lho! By the way...thx ya semuanya!_

* * *

**_Opening : OneRepublic ~ Counting Stars_**

**_**_Previously on Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei! _**_**

_~"Sudah kuduga pasti kau akan menemukanku lebih dulu..."~"S-S-Shori...A-Aiko..."~"Pelajaran, jangan biarkan emosi-mu keluar saat berhadapan dengan musuh, mereka bisa mencari celah kelemahanmu hanya dengan amarah ataupun tangisan yang kau keluarkan."~"Aku akan menunggu kalian, ingat, waktu kalian tersisa 2 jam lagi, jadi jangan sia-siakan waktumu."~"Naruto-sensei..."~_

**Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei! : **_"GANBATTE! Aiko Mizushi vs. Naruto" **  
**_

Masih sama, di tengah-tengah hutan dengan perut yang makin memberontak...

"Aku lapar..."

"Aku juga.."

"Aku haus..."

"Aku juga..."

"Aku lelah..."

"Aku juga,"

"Aku~"

"Sekali lagi mengeluh, aku bersumpah aku akan memukulmu!"

Senshi mengeraskan kepalan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Shori. Shori hanya cekekehan sembari menggaruk-garuk kepala-nya, "Sabar, hehehe...Kau tahu kalau misi tidak akan pernah terselesaikan tanpa adanya kesabaran," Shori beralasan untuk menghindari pukulan Senshi.

"_Baka_.." gumam si bocah berambut abu-abu.

"Umm...Senshi?" Shori memulai percakapan.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau melepas segelnya?" tanya Shori. Senshi tersentak kaget. Ia mendengus dan berpura-pura tidak melihat Shori, ia memandang ke arah lain. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti." Namun sebenarnya di dalam hati ia tahu persis apa yang dibicarakan Shori. Shori di pihak lain hanya menghela nafas, "_Dasutā-teme..._Aku sudah mengenalmu sebelum masuk akademi, jadi jangan berbohong padaku," ucapnya. Senshi tersentak mendengar Shori yang mulai serius, namun akhirnya seulas senyuman terukir di wajah bocah berambut abu-abu ini. "_Kuso_, kenapa kau sangat peduli padaku?" tanya Senshi namun senyuman di wajahnya belum hilang. Matanya tertuju pada bocah berambut merah yang sedang memejamkan matanya dan ikut tersenyum.

"Karena kau adalah temanku," jawab Shori dengan singkat. "Siapapun yang menjadi temanku, pasti aku peduli pada mereka dan aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar aku bisa melindungi mereka," jawab Shori sambil mengepal tangannya. Senshi yang mendengar ini langsung terdiam seribu bahasa dan kembali menghadap kedepan. "Kau yakin Shori? Banyak sekali rintangan yang kau hadapi jika kau ingin melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi ataupun peduli." peringat Senshi.

Shori menyengir, "Aku yakin! Seyakin seorang hokage yang bertekad melindungi desa-nya!" serunya sembari mengangguk mantap. Senshi hanya tertawa kecil, temannya yang satu ini memang terkenal dengan semangatnya, meskipun terkadang ia mendapatkan nilai jelek semasa ia di akademi.

"Oi _Dasutā_! Bisakah kita kembali ke pertanyaan tadi? Kau mengalihkan pembicaraannya _nih_!" protes Shori. Senshi yang tadinya tersenyum langsung terdiam. "Jadi, _kenapa_ kau melepas segelnya?" tanya Shori, namun ketika ia mengulangi pertanyaannya, Senshi tertunduk. "Aku..A-Aku..."

"Itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kupikirkan," jawabnya singkat. Shori tersentak, yup! itu salah satu bukti dari beribu bukti kalau cara kerja pikirannya benar-benar berbeda dengan pikiran si penerus klan Taka ini. "Bohong!" seru Shori. Senshi langsung menoleh ke temannya yang ahli pengontrol chakra itu, "Apanya yang 'bohong'?! Aku sudah menjawab dengan jujur kok!" Senshi menentang. "Senshi, jujur.." Shori menatap temannya dengan tatapan tajam. Senshi sendiri tak dapat berbohong pada temannya yang berasal dari klan Yamaki itu, 'kalau sedang serius ya harus serius!' itu kata-kata yang biasa disebutkan Shori jika sedang adu mulut.

"Kalau sedang serius ya harus Serius!" seru Shori, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya seperti seorang guru yang sedang menasihati muridnya.

Senshi _sweatdropped, 'baru juga kupikirkan, kata-kata itu sudah terlontar saja dari mulutnya, haduh dasar Yakkai!_' batinnya.

"Aku terburu-buru." Senshi kembali menjawab pertanyaan temannya tadi. Shori hanya mendengarkan dengan simak. "Aku terburu-buru, dan juga mungkin egois."

"_Mungkin_? Apa aku salah dengar?" tanya Shori dengan sarkastik. Senshi tercengir, "Hehe baiklah, aku _memang_ egois. Aku egois karena telah meninggalkan kalian berdua mengejar bel itu dan melupakan janjiku pada kalian." jelasnya panjang lebar. "Nah begitu _dong_!" Shori melipat tangannya sambil menepuk bahu Senshi. "Tapi Senshi, ngomong-ngomong tentang segelnya, apa kau yakin itu akan aman?" tanya Shori. Senshi terdiam namun bukan karena rasa bersalah, tetapi kebingungan. "Maksudmu?" tanya Senshi.

"Kau tahu kalau ini bukan yang pertama kali kau membuka segel _itu_. Kau ingat tentang kejadian dulu 'kan?" Shori mengingatkan. Senshi tersentak, kali ini bukan karena rasa bersalah ataupun kebingungan, tapi karena sedih atau lebih tepatnya _penderitaan_. "Iya.."

_**Flashback**_

_"Hei lihat! Itu kan anak keturunan klan Taka! Apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini ya?" bisik seorang anak perempuan yang sedang bermain ayunan. "Eh?! Memangnya itu dia? Apa kau tidak keliru?" timpal temannya yang bermain ayunan disebelahnya. "Ya aku yakin! Dia 'kan punya rambut abu-abu kotor seperti itu.." _

_Senshi menoleh, ia melihat segerombolan anak perempuan meliriknya dan terlihat seperti sedang membicarakannya. Ia berdecak kesal, namun sebenarnya dalam hati ia sedih. Setiap ia bermain di taman, ia selalu kesepian karena tak ada satu pun anak-anak yang mau mendekatinya. Mereka takut akan nama "Taka" yang selalu dibawa dirinya. Mungkin karena sejarah klan-nya yang begitu pedih, namun bukan berarti dirinya tertular, bukan?_

_Senshi pun menghela nafas, 'ada apa dengan mereka?' batinnya. Tiba-tiba segerombolan anak laki-laki mendekatinya. Ia pun tersentak, 'kenapa mereka kesini ya?' _

_"Hei Taka! Kau menggoda sepupu-ku Ayumi-chan ya?! Dasar kau!" salah satu bocah meninju wajah Senshi, sehingga ia terpental ke belakang. Darah, itulah cairan yang keluar dari mulut Senshi. Pipi-nya terlihat membengkak. "Kuso..apa yang kalian mau dariku! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok!" Senshi menentang. Ia mengepal tangannya lalu berlari ke arah bocah yang tadi memukulnya, namun ia terhalang oleh anak-anak yang lain. "Dasar kau, sudah salah malah marah!" bocah itu menendang perut Senshi sehingga keluar lagi darah dari mulutnya. _

_Ayumi yang dimaksud oleh bocah itu pun langsung menghampiri mereka. "Matsu nii-san! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" ujarnya panik. "Eh, Ayumi-chan!" bocah yang bernama Matsu ini menyengir biasa seperti ia tidak melakukan apapun. "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Senshi-kun?!" tanyanya. "Eh maksudmu si Taka ini? Jadi kau menyukainya?" seru Matsu. Ayumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, bagaimana kau bisa mendapat ide seperti itu. Aku tidak menyukainya!" seru Ayumi. Matsu tersentak, "Apa dia menggodamu?" tanyanya dan Ayumi menanggapi dengan gelengan.  
_

_"Kau peduli apa dengannya?" tanya Matsu yang kini mulai curiga, jangan-jangan adik sepupunya itu berbohong padanya. "Aku tidak peduli! K-K-Kalau kau mau, pukuli s-saja d-dia sampai b-berbusa!" seru Ayumi namun terbata-bata, karena ia sedikit ragu. Matsu tercengir sedangkan Senshi tercengang. Matanya melebar, memangnya mereka kira dirinya apa? Kelinci percobaan?_

_Matsu pun mencekik Senshi dan menarik kerah baju-nya. Ia tidak bisa kabur. Namun di saat itu, Senshi menggeram gusar namun matanya terpejam. Tiba-tiba, di dahi-nya terdapat sebuah tanda segel berlambang sebuah sayap, segel itu perlahan membesar. Badannya pun melemas dan matanya memerah. Chakra hitam keluar dari tubuhnya dan mencekik Matsu dengan ganas. "Khh...Apa yang-khh..kau lakuk-khh-...kan padaku?" Matsu meringis kesakitan dan kehabisan nafas. Senshi menyeringai lebar dan ia terlihat seperti kerasukan sehingga membuat anak-anak yang lain ketakutan. Chakra hitam itu mencekik Matsu hingga ia jatuh pingsan. Ayumi bergegas mengecek denyut nadi-nya, 'untung saja..Matsu nii-san masih hidup.' Ayumi pun melirik ke Senshi yang terjatuh namun tubuhnya menyenggak keras seperti serigala. 'Senshi-kun sangat menakutkan! Betul kata ayah ibu, klan Taka benar-benar klan yang mengerikan!' _

_"Hei, ayo hajar dia!" _

_"Iya! Dia sudah menyakiti Bos Matsu!"_

_"Kau yakin? Dia terlihat berbahaya!"_

_"Sudah, sikat saja!"_

_Semua anak menyergap Senshi dari semua arah, dan ketika Senshi mulai sadar diri, tubuhnya bergemetar ketakutan. Pandangannya terlihat kabur dan buram dan tubuhnya kelelahan. Segel yang tadinya ada di dahi-nya kini menghilang. Dan air mata pun membasahi wajahnya. Itulah detik-detik dimana Senshi akan dihajar habis-habisan, namun tiba-tiba..._

_"Dainamikku Entorī!"_

_"Yooshhh!"_

_Muncul dua anak menengahi mereka. Yang satu perempuan dan yang satu laki-laki. Perempuan ini menendang 3 orang anak sekaligus sedangkan anak-laki-laki ini menonjok 2 orang hingga mereka jatuh terpingkal. "Oi! Kalian membuat keributan saja!" seru bocah laki-laki ini._

_"EH?! Anak Aneh?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" _

_"Kalian ini meskipun laki-laki, tidak perlu ribut seperti ini dong!" _

_"Eh?! Kau juga, Anak cengeng? Kalian ngapain disini?!"_

_Senshi tersentak, "S-Shori?! A-Aiko?!"_

_"Dasar kau Senshi, mentang-mentang kau dari Taka kau selalu mencari masalah. Huh, aku selalu repot menyeretmu keluar dari masalah tahu!" ujar Shori dengan sombong. Aiko menggeram lalu menjitak Shori, "Baka!" _

_"Kau juga sering terjerat perkelahian! Jadi jangan sok bijak!"_

_"Ouch Aiko!"_

_Anak-anak itu pun satu persatu berdiri dan menyerang Aiko dan Shori. Namun itu bukan tantangan bagi mereka, "Ayo sini kalau berani!" seru Aiko dan Shori bersamaan. Kedua bocah ini mengalahkan mereka semua hanya dengan gerakan dasar taijutsu, tendangan dan pukulan. Semua anak termasuk Matsu (sudah sadar) dan Ayumi kabur meninggalkan taman karena takut tidak ingin terlibat lagi dengan mereka.  
_

_Senshi tersenyum namun ia meringis kesakitan, sayangnya ia tak bisa berdiri. Namun ditengah itu, Shori mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri. Senshi tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menerima tangannya. "Em..terima kasih ya, em...Shori dan Aiko." ujar Senshi dengan pipinya yang memerah. Aiko terkikik geli sedangkan Shori tercengir, "Oh Ayolah Senshi, kita baru 10 tahun! Dan besok adalah hari pertama kita masuk di akademi, hari pertama kita belajar menjadi seorang shinobi, dan belum terjadi itu semua kau sudah terseret dalam masalah, hehehe.." gurau Shori.  
_

_Senshi pun ikut tertawa melihat kedua temannya yang begitu peduli padanya._

**_End_ Flashback**

"Aku ingat kok tentang kejadian itu," ucap Senshi dengan nada lesu. "Jadi kau mengerti 'kan betapa bahaya jika kau menggunakan chakra hitam itu?" ujar Shori, menatap temannya yang berambut abu-abu itu. Senshi membalas dengan senyuman dan gelak tawa.

"Ehh?! Kenapa tertawa, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu tertawa 'kan?"

"_Baka_! Memangnya orang kalau tertawa harus disuruh ya?" tanya Senshi, meskipun ia agak jengkel tapi keinginannya untuk tertawa masih terasa di benaknya.

"Tidak juga sih...Memangnya kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku tertawa karena senang, aku senang mempunyai teman seperti kau dan Aiko." jawabnya.

Shori tersentak sedikit namun ia langsung tersenyum. Ia pun ikut tertawa, melepaskan kelelahan dan kelaparan dengan suara tawa yang melegakan. "Hahaha...! Tentu saja _Dasutā_!"

Kedua bocah ini tertawa bersama dengan penuh ceria meskipun perut mereka mengaum-ngaum di tengah hutan. Namun di tengah perjalanan, mereka mendengar suara ledakan. Dan nampaknya asal suara itu tidak jauh.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Senshi. Shori mengangguk, "Aku mendeteksi chakra kira-kira 100 meter dari tempat kita berdiri, tapi aku tidak hanya mendeteksi satu chakra tapi..."

"Mungkin itu.."

"Aiko!"

* * *

"Naruto-sensei! Dugaanku benar! Kau sedang bersantai disini." seru Aiko, yang kemudian mengeluarkan shuriken dari kantong kecilnya.

Naruto yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon itu tersenyum simpul, "Yo! Aiko! Sepertinya kau yang mengejarku paling terakhir. Temanmu Shori dan Senshi sudah berusaha mengambil bel ini dariku sebelumnya namun mereka tidak berhasil, mari kita tes kemampuanmu sebagai kunoichi cilik! Apa kau bisa mengambil bel-bel ini atau gagal dan kembali duduk di bangku akademi?" Naruto menunjukkan bel-bel kecil yang berada di tangannya ke hadapan Aiko.

Aiko menggeram lalu ia melempar 5 shuriken ke arah Naruto tapi dengan mudah titisan petapa rikudou ini mengelak dan menghindar. Ia selalu siap siaga sebuah kunai di tangan kanannya. Naruto bergegas mendekati Aiko namun 2 kunai peledak melayang ke wajahnya.

_Bwinggg!_

'_Bunshin? Pemilihan waktunya dalam membuat bunshin sangat bagus! Aku harus pandai-pandai mengetahui yang mana yang asli!_' batin Aiko. Namun setelah bunshin itu hilang, tidak ada lagi yang muncul. '_Naruto-sensei bersembunyi...pertanyaannya adalah dimana?_'

* * *

"Ledakan itu berasal dari sana!" seru Shori yang baru saja mendarat ke sebuah dahan pohon. "Kau yakin?" tanya Senshi yang sudah terlebih dahulu mendarat di tanah. "Iya!" Shori melompat dari dahan ke tanah, tepat di sebelah Senshi.

Shori dan Senshi berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri asal ledakan itu dan ternyata betul firasat mereka!, "Aiko!" serentak Shori dan Senshi. Mereka langsung mencari tempat bersembunyi agar mereka bisa mengamati seluruh perkelahiannya.

~ Back with Aiko ~

'_Dimana kau, Naruto-sensei..' _batin kunoichi cilik ini.

'_Di __Belakang_'

Aiko menoleh ke belakang, siapa tahu kalau gurunya akan menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

'_Di __Kiri_'

Ia menoleh ke kiri, namun terlihat lahan kosong.

'_Di __Kanan_'

Ia menoleh ke kanan, tapi hasilnya netral.

'_Di_ _Atas_'

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mungkin saja gurunya melakukan penyerangan lewat vertikal atas.

'_Hanya ada satu tempat yang belum kuperiksa...'_ Aiko memejamkan matanya dan mengumpulkan semua chakra ke titik tangannya, dan mengeraskan kepalan tangannya sehingga membentuk dan kuat seperti batu.

Ia meloncat ke atas dan..."DI BAWAH!"...ia meluncurkan pukulannya ke tanah, spontan saja, chakra yang ia kumpulkan tadi membuat pukulannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tanah meretak sehingga menimbulkan gempa kecil dan terdapat celah-celah besar hasil dari pukulannya tadi. Di bawah terlihat Naruto yang melotot dan tercengang melihat kemampuan muridnya yang baru saja ia kenal dan dapat memecahkan batuan dengan satu pukulan. Tubuh Naruto terhimpit oleh batuan dan celah-celah tadi sehingga membuatnya dapat terlihat. Abu hasil pukulannya beterbangan dan menebal.

Naruto tercengir, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, dan _sweatdropped_, "K-Kerja Bagus, Aiko!" ucapnya, mengagumi anggota perempuan di timnya itu. '_Ya ampun, Aiko benar-benar kembaran Sakura-chan_.' batinnya.

Aiko menyeka butiran keringat yang membasahi dahi-nya itu, "Heh, Naruto-sensei...kau belum melihat apapun!" Aiko menyengir lalu membentuk segel tangan.

~ Behind them ~

Shori dan Senshi _sweatdropped_ secara simultan. "Kurasa kita harus berhenti bertindak bodoh di depan Aiko-chan.." ucap Shori yang merinding ketakutan. "Kau benar.." timpal Senshi, yang juga merasakan bulu kuduk-nya berdiri ketika melihat pukulan Aiko yang sangat kuat itu.

~ BACK TO THE FIGHT~

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" seru Aiko. Muncul lima buah klon bayangan. Naruto tersentak, Ia langsung saja melompat keluar dari celah tanah tadi dan menyiapkan shuriken-nya. Lima buah bunshin bersama dengan Aiko dengan gesit menyerang Naruto.

Aiko melempar shurikennya ke arah Naruto, '_Ini pasti akan mengalihkannya_..'

Benar saja, Naruto menangkis semua shuriken dengan kunai-nya tetapi ia melemparkan kunai bersegelnya ke arah Aiko. Aiko memutarkan tubuhnya saat ia berlari untuk menghindar dari kunai itu. Tapi disaat itu Aiko memberikan aba-aba pada kelima bunshinnya itu, dan membuat Naruto lebih berwaspada.

Mereka bersama-sama melakukan tendangan, dan Naruto menghindar dengan meloncat ke belakang. Untung saja ia melakukan itu, jika tendangan tadi berhasil mendarat di wajahnya, maka wajah Naruto tidak ada bedanya dengan retakan tanah tadi. Tendangan yang tidak berhasil itu akhirnya meluncur ke tanah dan menyebabkan hancurnya tanah sama seperti tadi. Naruto menghela nafas lega, "Pheww...jika itu aku pasti aku akan berlibur di rumah sakit," ujarnya.

Bunshin-bunshin yang tadi pun hilang namun secara tiba-tiba muncul dua Aiko dari arah yang berlawanan. Mereka melakukan tendangan atas namun ditangkis oleh Naruto, akhirnya mereka melakukan tendangan bawah. Naruto tidak bisa menangkisnya secara langsung jadi ia langsung saja melakukan loncatan ke belakang lagi. Tapi saat ia di tengah-tengah meloncat...

"Dainamikku Entorī [1]!"

Naruto tersentak saat Aiko muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya dengan tendangan chakranya itu. Namun saat Aiko beranggapan kalau tendangannya ini pasti berhasil, gurunya itu hilang!

'_Nannii?! Dimana dia?_' batin Aiko yang kemudian mendarat di tanah. Ternyata Naruto sudah mendarat lebih dulu di tanah, seraya mengambil kunai bersegel-nya yang ia lempar tadi. Aiko membentuk segel tangan, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Empat bunshin mensuport Aiko dari belakang. Ternyata Naruto juga sudah membuat bunshin, pantas saja, jurus andalan Naruto memanglah Kage Bunshin. '_Gadis ini gesit sekali, pantas kalau dia ahli tajutsu._' batin Naruto. '_Sensei menggunakan bunshin, aku harus berhati-hati_._' _batin si kunoichi.

Ketegangan dapat dirasakan di tengah-tengah perkelahian mereka. Bahkan Shori dan Senshi ikut merasakan, seakan mereka juga sedang menghadapi guru jounin mereka itu.

"_Ikuzo 'ttebayo!_" seru Naruto, yang berlari menuju Aiko bersama dengan para bunshin-nya.

"Yoshh!" timpal Aiko, meluncur dengan melemparkan shurikennya ke arah Naruto.

**_Soundtrack : The Raising Fighting Spirit+Strong and Strike_**

Naruto menghindar dengan melakukan flip ke belakang, sementara kunai bersegel peledak meluncur ke arah kunoichi cilik itu. Namun itu tidak membuat Aiko panik, ia memfokuskan chakra ke titik kaki-nya, lalu dengan keseimbangan yang akurat, ia menendang kembali kunai itu hingga meluncur ke arah sebaliknya[2]. Kunai itu pun meledak dan hampir saja Naruto terkena, kunai peledak itu hanya mengenai 2 bunshin yang ia buat.

'_Ya, muridku yang satu ini benar-benar gesit seperti angin_.' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia pun kembali siaga dengan kunai-nya.

"Semangat Aiko!" ujar Shori dari belakang semak, sedangkan Senshi tersenyum sambil melipat tangannya.

Aiko kembali menyeka keringatnya, karena yang ia lakukan bukan gaya bertarung biasa, bukan hanya taijutsu ataupun ninjutsu, tetapi nintaijutsu[3] dan pengontrolan chakra. Ya, sebagai seorang pengguna taijutsu ia juga tidak mau kalah di bagian ninjutsu. Dan untung saja, neneknya tahu persis latihan-latihan untuk mengontrol chakra. Nintaijutsu, sempurna bagi orang yang dapat menggunakan taijutsu dan ninjutsu, kemudian menggabungkannya. Tentu saja akan menguras energi dan chakra yang banyak, karena itu tidak hanya bergantung pada fisik dan mental, tetapi pada chakra juga.

Aiko pun membuat segel tangan dan menghilangkan bunshin-bunshin yang berada di belakangnya, untuk menyimpan chakra agar ia bisa melakukan gerakan lain. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, tanpa menggunakan jutsu apapun ataupun gerakan apapun.

'_Serangan frontal? Dia merencanakan sesuatu.._' Naruto bersiaga, senyumannya makin melebar ketika melihat Aiko begitu percaya diri. Mengingatkannya pada dirinya sewaktu ia kecil.

Aiko mengeluarkan shurikennya lalu melemparkan semua ke arah Naruto, dan melemparkan kunai peledak, namun Aiko masih berlari. '_Wah...Aiko-chan sangat hebat,_' Shori mengagumi teman perempuannya itu. '_Semangat Aiko..._' batin Senshi. Pikiran dua bocah rekan tim-nya itu sangat sama, meskipun mereka berbicara dalam batin namun niat mereka sama.

Naruto yang berniat untuk bersantai, ternyata ia juga kelelahan. Menangkis dan menghindar shuriken itu sangat menguras tenaga. Ledakan dimana-mana dan shuriken berjatuhan, Aiko hampir berhadapan dengan gurunya, namun ia meloncat dan melakukan flip, melewati kepala Naruto. Saat Aiko mendarat, ia melemparkan kunai peledak lagi ke arah Naruto, yang tentunya dihindar oleh jounin pirang ini. Naruto akhirnya membalas dengan melemparkan bola-bola kecil yang mengeluarkan kabut. Aiko tersentak kaget, kabut mengelilinginya, dan gurunya itu hilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun.

Senshi berdecak, '_Apa dia berniat melakukan genjutsu?_'

Shori menggigit kukunya karena ketakutan dan kepanikan, '_Lagi-lagi kabut, aku benci kabut. Hati-hati Aiko-chan!_'

Aiko tercengang lalu menyiapkan kunai, '_Kabut?!'_

Naruto meloncat ke arah dahan pohon, menyaksikan kabut yang ia buat tadi. Nafas-nya terengah-engah, '_Ya ampun, kukira jika aku bertarung dengan anggota perempuan dari tim ini aku akan lebih santai, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Meski tidak terluka, aku sedikit lelah 'ttebayo_..'batin Naruto. Ia tersentak ketika melihat di belakang semak-semak, dua bocah mengamati. Naruto terkekeh kecil, '_Ada dua mata-mata ternyata_...'

"Baiklah, _Tora, Uma, Inu, Tatsu, Ushi,...Ruseshadō[4],_" Naruto melakukan segel tangan.

* * *

'_Dimana Naruto-sensei ya..?_' batin Aiko.

Tiba-tiba, lima buah bunshin berwujud Naruto muncul dan menghilangkan kabut tadi. Aiko bersiaga dan melemparkan shuriken ke arah para klon bayangan itu namun dengan mudah mereka hindari. Akhirnya kelima bunshin itu secara frontal menyerang Aiko. Salah satu bunshin melakukan tendangan dan pukulan, lalu melakukan tendangan flip ke arah Aiko. Kunoichi cilik ini menghindar dengan cepat, nafas-nya terengah-engah, "Serangan frontal, baiklah jika itu yang dia mau!" seru Aiko.

Gadis berambut coklat ini berdiri tegak lalu memfokuskan chakranya ke seluruh titik chakra di tubuhnya. Shori yang mengamati dari belakang tersentak. "Aiko-chan.." gumamnya, Senshi langsung menoleh ke arah temannya itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Shori hanya mengisyaratkan Senshi untuk mengelihkan pandangannya ke arah Aiko. Ia pun terkesiap.

Gadis ini memejamkan matanya dan mengatur pernafasannya. Aiko meregangkan tangannya lalu ia membentuk tangannya seperti lingkaran (seperti gerakan silat pernafasan), terlihat chakra mengalir ke seluruh pembuluh chakra ditubuhnya. Dan sekarang, kunoichi cilik ini membentuk posisi kuda-kuda tengah. Saat matanya terbuka, tetapannya sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tatapan itu menunjukan ketajaman seperti seekor elang dan bara dari tekad api.

Para bunshin memulai untuk menyerang bersamaan namun Aiko sudah bersiap. Ia melakukan pukulan, dorongan, dan catokan, tiga bunshin pun berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh tekniknya itu. Namun dua buah bunshin masih berniat untuk menyerang. Aiko dengan percaya dirinya, menarik nafas lewat hidung dan membuangnya lewat mulut. Bunshin pertama menyerang dengan pukulan, tapi Aiko hanya tersenyum, "Konoha Reppū[5]!" Tendangan atas ia gunakan untuk mengalihkan perhatian bunshin itu, namun seketika itu, detik berjalan dengan lambat, tetapi Aiko dengan seluruh chakra yang ia gunakan menendang lewat bawah (seperti gerakan _breakdance_). '_Akan kutunjukkan padanya kalau aku juga kuat! Aku tidak akan kalah dengan Shori dan Senshi__..!_' tekad Aiko.

Bunshin yang pertama tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan itu membuat Aiko terkejut, sama seperti teman-temannya yang mengamati dari belakang. '_Mustahil. Tendangan Aiko sangat cepat, tapi kenapa klon bayangan itu bisa hilang dalam sekejap_?' batin Senshi. Matanya mendelik ketika ia melihat bunshin kedua melemparkan shurikennya. Aiko hanya memfokuskan chakra-nya ke titik tangan dan menangkis shuriken-shuriken itu.

Dari belakang pertarungan itu, sosok misterius mengamati dengan serius. '_Mengesankan sekali, tadi genjutsu dan sekarang nintaijutsu, anak ini tidak buruk juga_!' batin sosok ini. Ia tersenyum, tentu saja ia menyembunyikan kehadirannya dengan tidak membiarkan chakra-nya terdeteksi.

Aiko kembali menyeka keringatnya dan nafasnya semakin berat, '_Tenagaku hampir terkuras dan kurasa chakraku tinggal sedikit. Aku harus menggunakan gerakan itu, meskipun chakraku tinggal sedikit, setidaknya aku bisa menggunakan ini untuk melawan sensei!_' batinnya. Karena bunshin kedua ini langsung mengerahkan tinju-nya ke arah Aiko namun ditangkis. Diikuti dengan gerakan lain, catokan, pukulan, tendangan, namun bagi pengguna taijutsu seperti Aiko, pasti sudah dihindari atau ditangkis. Alhasil, gadis asal klan Mizushi ini bergemetaran, menangkis semua gerakan itu benar-benar menguras tenaga banyak sekali. Nafasnya makin berat dan keringat membanjirinya.

Pandangannya mulai kabur namun ia menggeram. "Aku pasti bisa!" seru Aiko. Ia mengumpulkan chakra terakhirnya ke seluruh titik tubuhnya. Bunshin kedua meloncat ke udara dan hendak menyerang namun Aiko langsung meloncat dan melakukan gerakannya, "Konoha Senpū!" dengan kakinya, Aiko mengerahkan tendangan dengan secepat kilat ke arah klon itu. Secara harfiah! Tendangan itu benar-benar cepat! Seperti angin puting beliung yang menyerang. Senshi dan Shori terkesiap, mereka sangat takjub dengan gerakan Aiko yang begitu cepat. Ternyata setelah menerima tendangan itu, bunshin kedua tidak menghilang dan malah terpental ke belakang.

Aiko dengan nafas terengah-engah menyengir melihat keberhasilan teknik yang ia gunakan tadi. Misteri terungkap, atau...setidaknya itu yang dianggap Aiko. "Gerakanmu sangat mengesankan Aiko. Pengguna nintaijutsu sepertimu pasti sangat efektif dalam bertarung. Tapi jangan terburu-buru dan jangan biarkan nafsu mengendalikanmu, atau itu bisa jadi celah kelemahanmu." itulah yang dikatakan si jounin sebelum ia menghilang. Bukan main, hatinya berdebar kencang dan nafasnya menjadi semakin berat. Sepertinya gerakan tadi memakan tenaga dan chakra yang lumayan banyak. Dan kini ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat sensei-nya menghilang, melainkan terdiam seperti patung. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Jangan lengah..."

Aiko menoleh, tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada didekatnya sambil memegang kunai dan kemudian dari tubuhnya keluar sebuah bayangan yang meng-imitasikan dirinya menjadi 5 buah. Tanpa melakukan segel tangan sedikit pun. Aiko tersentak namun ia langsung kembali ke posisi pertahanannya. '_Baiklah, akan kucoba teknik yang lebih tenang._' batinnya. "Dainamikku Entorī!" Ia menendang secara langsung ke arah kelima bunshin itu. Tapi kelima bunshin itu menghilang seperti kabut.

Aiko semakin terkejut dan semakin tegang. "Naruto-sensei sangat hebat, bagaimana aku bisa merenggut bel itu?" gumamnya. Dari belakang, Shori dan Senshi tidak jauh berbeda, mereka ikut merasakan ketegangannya, "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Senshi. Shori langsung menoleh dan memberikan temannya itu sebuah anggukan, "Dia pasti bisa.."

Namun karena itu, Aiko teralihkan dan dibelakangnya muncul 3 bunshin Naruto yang melempar secara bersamaan bom peledak kecil.

Asapnya menyebar bahkan Shori dan Senshi ikut terkena peledak. "_Uhukk..uhukk..uhukk...!_" Aiko mengayunkan telapak tangannya untuk membersihkan asap itu. Saat asapnya mulai menghilang, terlihat Naruto yang meloncat turun dari dahan. Senyumannya tertuju pada murid perempuannya itu, lalu ia menghilang. _Bwingg!_

"Apa?!" Senshi dan Shori serempak. '_Bunshin?!_' kini ketiga kandidat genin secara tidak sadar berbicara sepatah kata yang sama, meskipun dalam batin mereka. Aiko jatuh terduduk, ia mengatur nafas dan melihat ke pepohonan yang rindang. '_Tersisa satu jam.._' ia menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya, terdengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Tentunya suara itu tersengar sangat _familiar_ bagi gadis ini. "Shori? Senshi?"

"Kau sangat hebat! Kau bisa membuat Naruto-sensei kelelahan!"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Itulah yang didapatnya dari kedua bocah ini. Namun Aiko hanya tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja kok. Tapi waktu kita tersisa satu jam lagi," ujarnya. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita mencari sensei bersama-sama?" ujar Senshi seraya tersenyum. Shori dan Aiko hanya tercengir, "Oke!"

Dari belakang mereka...

"Mereka benar-benar seperti tim 7 yang dulu.." gumam Naruto, lalu berlari bersembunyi.

**_Ending AMV : Muse ~ Starlight_**

* * *

**_Next on Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei! \- __"__Tes Selesai! Dan hasilnya adalah..."_**

_~"Kalian punya potensi, aku tidak meragukannya tapi...kalian sedikit mengecewakan.."~"APA?!"~"Kami GAGAL?! I-I-Itu b-berarti kita akan k-kembali ke a-akademi?!"~_

* * *

**_OMAKE #2_**

"Oh AYOLAH Author! Kenapa meninggalkan cerita di _cliffhanger_ seperti ini?!" protes Shori. Senshi hanya memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas, "Bukankah itu termasuk cara-cara untuk membuat cerita ini lebih menarik? Lagipula _thor_, kenapa ada cuplikan kami gagal?" tanya Senshi. Namun sebelum authornya bisa menjawab, Aiko berteriak histeris, "Maksudmu kami _AKAN GAGAL_?!" serunya.

Sang author hanya memijat-mijat kepalanya, nampaknya ia pusing sekali menghadapi mereka..(padahal tokoh sendiri.. -_-). Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak si author dan ternyata hanyalah Naruto. "Yo Author," sapanya. "Yo juga, Naruto..." sapa lemas si author. Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "Kenapa?"

Tanpa berkata sepotong kata si author menunjuk ke arah tiga bocah yang sedang sibuk dengan ocehan mereka masing-masing. Shori yang mencibir kesal karena akhiran cerita yang menggantung, Aiko yang kepanikan karena takut akan gagal tes, dan Senshi yang sedang...eh? menikmati permen karet dan mendesah? Bocah ini santai sekali ya..

Naruto mengangguk pelan sembari menghela nafas, "Belajar untuk bertahan saja..kau yang membuat mereka seperti ini," dengan kata-kata itu, Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah murid-muridnya. "Hei kalian bertiga membuat Author stres _tuh_!" ujar Naruto. "Kok sensei bisa tahu?" tanya Shori. Naruto hanya mengisyaratkan Shori untuk menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja...Sang Author menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok berkali-kali dengan pelan, sambil bergumam yang tidak jelas, dan itu tentu membuat Shori merinding.

"Hey Author, kenapa?"

"Mmm, oh Shori..., aku hanya merasa sedikit bersalah.."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah..pertama, karena aku sudah lama sekali tidak meng-update, dan tentunya aku mau meminta maaf pada para pembaca atas kesalahan ini."

"dan yang kedua..?"

"Karena telah membuat kalian gagal.."

"_NANNI_?! Jadi kami benar-benar gagal?!"

Namun di tengah itu, sang author langsung membuang wajahnya dan berjalan ke ruang kerjanya. Namun ia tersenyum kecil, apalagi di saat Shori menggeram dan bersikeras mengejarnya, padahal tubuhnya ditahan oleh Aiko dan Senshi. "_Kuso!_ Author! Beritahu kami!"

"Sudahlah _Yakkai_...pasti di chapter enam akan ketahuan sendiri." [Senshi]

"Iya, meskipun kita gagal, pasti si author tidak akan membuat ending yang sedih, ya 'kan?" [Aiko]

"Huhh...iya iya saja deh.." [Shori]

"Sudahlah, kalian tenang saja...Author mungkin butuh istirahat, dia mengerjakan ini semalaman loh..padahal dia baru pulang dari luar kota." [Naruto]

"Hahh?!" [Mereka bertiga serempak]

* * *

_**EndNote -**_ Hai semua! Selamat Tahun Baru ya! Chapter 5 sudah ada nih...dan sekali lagi akan kuucapkan "MAAF" karena telah membuat kalian menunggu atas update-an chapter ini. Tapi kenyataannya chapter ini lebih panjang lho...Oke, akan langsung kulanjutkan saja ke catatan kaki-nya.

[1] Dainamikku Entorī adalah tendangan frontal yang digunakan saat musuh sedang teralihkan.

[2] Chakra yang dikeluarkan Aiko bukan hanya chakra biasa, tetapi berfungsi sebagai chakra perisai. Jadi chakra itu menyelimuti bagian yang akan menolak atau menghadang sesuatu. Bahkan dengan pengontrolan chakra seperti ini, kekuatannya sama dengan pengontrolan chakra yang digunakan Sakura. Apalagi jika seorang shinobi yang menggunakan kedua cara memanipulasi chakra ini, mereka bisa menghadang apapun. Dan dengan durasi yang cepat.

[3] Yup, sepertinya dari namanya saja kalian sudah tahu. Nintaijutsu merupakan paduan dari gerakan taijutsu dan teknik taijutsu. Memakan chakra dan tenaga yang banyak tetapi serangannya sangat mematikan, apalagi dengan pengontrolan chakra.

[4] Ruseshadō, jutsu menipu lawan. Jutsu buatanku. Jutsu ini tidak termasuk klasifikasi genjutsu, tetapi bisa dikunakan sebagai ilusi, sama seperti kage bunshin. Mungkin di chapter ini tidak terlihat jelas cara-cara jutsu ini, tetapi di chapter-chapter yang akan datang akan terlihat pemakaian jutsu ini.

[5] Konoha Reppū sama dengan Konoha Senpū, bedanya terletak pada waktu pemakaiannya dan durasi-nya. Konoha Senpū lebih cepat dan lebih efektif, jika peragaan jutsu-nya sama seperti Rock Lee.

Baiklah...sampai jumpa di chapter 6! Di chapter itu, Shori dan kawan-kawannya akan mengetahui hasil tes-nya, apakah mereka lulus atau gagal?


	7. Tes SELESAI

_**Disclaimer : Kalian sudah tahu kan?**_

**A/N : **Yo dattebayo! Chapter 7 sudah siap saji...Oh ya, ini balasan review untuk kalian,

_**Kuzuri Reiketsu **\- Aku setuju 100% denganmu, mana mungkin Naruto akan kalah dengan 3 bocah genin yang baru saja tahu dirinya. Tapi, seperti yang aku bilang di chap. sebelumnya, Naruto ya tetap saja Naruto. Ia meremehkan ketiga muridnya, terutama Aiko. Tapi jangan berpikir kalau Naruto tidak menghargai semua muridnya ya.._

_**Ferfeck **\- Apa iya? Gomenasai, aku sengaja lebih menonjolkan OC di **Test Arc**, karena supaya aku tidak perlu lagi memperkenalkan tokoh ini di chapter-chapter lain. Jadi, selain Tes-nya, aku ingin memperkenalkan OC-nya. Tenang saja, setelah Test arc, Naruto dan tim-nya akan mulai beraksi 'ttebayo!_

**_Methos _**_\- Tidak juga kok. Seperti yang aku bilang, aku sengaja membuat Test Arc lebih panjang, karena aku ingin memperkenalkan tokoh OC-nya, dan dengan itu, cerita pun berlangsung dengan lancar dan tidak ada yang terhambat._

**_MATA_** _\- Arigatou Mata-san! Hehe...anggap saja pemberitahuan chapter 4 ya? Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menunggu atas update'an dari cerita ini..(Gomenasai..hehehe)_

**_Lucifer_**_ \- Maaf sekali, kau sudah menunggu ya? Gomen, aku memang akhir-akhir ini sibuk. Ditambah, kondisi fisikku yang sedang kurang sehat ini, oke lanjut saja ya!_

**_TO ALL : Thanks for the review!_**

**_Aku pecinta seni, tapi teori seniku berbeda dengan Deidara. Bagaimana kalau ada cover? Biar lebih seru. Akan kutambahkan pada chapter yang lain. Chapter cover sekarang adalah...[* ]_**_Naruto membaca buku "The Gutsy Ninja" karangan Jiraiya di tengah-tengah lapangan pelatihan tujuh sembari tersenyum-senyum sendiri_**_[* ]_**

* * *

**_Oh ya, sebelum lanjut ke cerita, kuberitahu ya petunjuk cara bacanya :_**

_*Batin/Pikiran tokoh*__  
_

"Berbicara"

_Flashback/Kilas Balik_

**_"Saat Kurama berbicara"_**

_~Naruto berbicara pada Kurama~  
_

* * *

**Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei!  
**

_Tes Selesai! Dan hasilnya adalah...__  
_

**OPENING ~ Counting Stars by One Republic  
**

"Lima belas menit lagi dan tes-nya akan selesai..." gumam Naruto. Bel kecil yang digantung di pinggangnya itu bergemerincing seiring langkahnya yang melaju cepat. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia sudah mencapai tujuannya. Apa tempat tujuannya? Tempat Pelatihan, atau yang lebih sering di sebut _Training Ground_. Tapi ini bukan sekedar tempat pelatihan biasa, melainkan...

_Training Ground Seven_ yaitu tempat pelatihan khusus untuk Tim 7.

Ya...tempat pelatihan yang sama dengan tim-nya yang dulu.

Jounin pirang ini mendarat tepat di dahan pohon, dan ia langsung mengambil kedua bel itu. _Tringg..._

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum ketika pandangannya tertuju pada bel itu. '_Kenangan masa lalu..._'

_"Tugas kalian cukup simpel...hanya mengambil bel kecil ini dariku," ucap Kakashi, mengepalkan tangannya dan memperlihatkan kedua bel kecil itu pada timnya. "Hah?! hanya itu?" seru salah satu murid. Rambutnya dengan sangat jelas berwarna pirang dan dari nada suaranya saja sudah menunjukkan kalau ia meremehkan. "Iya," jawab singkat Kakashi._

Pandangan Naruto tak bergeser sedikitpun dari bel-bel itu. Sesekali tangannya menggerakkan bel tersebut.

_"Jangan biarkan musuhmu berada di belakangmu," ucap Kakashi sebelum ia membentuk segel harimau. *Segel Harimau?! Itu sangat berbahaya.* batin Sakura. *Segel Harimau? Itu identik dengan jurus api, apa ia mau melakukan jurus katon?* Sasuke tersentak. Namun kenyataannya tidak. "__Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!" seru Kakashi. Dengan kekuatan penuh dan kecepatan gesit ia...menyodok Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura sweatdropped bersamaan. Naruto meluncur ke atas dengan tatapan jijik.  
_

Naruto tertawa kecil. Ia mengingat kebodohannya sewaktu ia seumuran dengan murid-muridnya. Membiarkan dirinya menjedi sasaran empuk untuk teknik konyol itu.

_"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" bentak Kakashi. Badai menghantam dan suara guntur bergemuruh. Desiran angin menerpa tiga bocah ini. "Apa kalian tidak ingat apa yang kuperintahkan tadi?!" seru Kakashi, kalau dibayangkan Kakashi mirip sekali dengan boogieman yang sedang menakuti mangsanya. "Naruto termasuk kedalam tim 7! Kita tidak bisa melupakannya dan membiarkannya kelaparan!" bela Sasuke. "I-Iya Sasuke-kun benar!" timpal Sakura. "Jika ia lapar maka sama saja menghancurkan kerja sama kita dalam mengambil bel-bel itu karena ia tidak bisa fokus." Sasuke membela lagi. "Iya! Iya! Benar apa kata mereka!" seru Naruto._

_Kakashi mengambil langkah maju ke arah ketiga muridnya, lalu tersenyum simpul dibalik topengnya. "Kalian lulus."_

_"EH?"_

_"Kalian...Lulus."_

Naruto tersenyum. Itu benar, berkat kerja sama dan kekompakkan mereka, tim 7 bisa lulus.

_"Di dunia shinobi, mereka yang melanggar peraturan memang disebut sampah, tapi mereka yang mengabaikan teman-temannya lebih rendah daripada sampah." ucap Kakashi. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, Sakura bersorak, sedangkan Naruto mengangis kecil karena terharu. "Kau tahu, Kakashi-sensei agak keren ya.."_

Tapi, senyuman di wajah si jounin ini langsung menghilang ketika kenangan buruk mulai mengapung di ambang pintu pikirannya.

_Naruto terengah-engah sembari memegang perutnya yang tertikam. *Hanya tikaman kecil,* batinnya. Darah mengucur keluar dari mulutnya ketika perutnya tertikam dari belakang oleh seseorang. "Merasa lelah..Naruto?" ucapnya sinis. "Teme..." Naruto meluncurkan pukulannya ke wajah Sasuke namun tak kena. Tentu si uchiha tidak akan kalah hanya dengan pukulan kecil._

_Tapi itu bukanlah jaminan._

_Matanya terbelalak. Dari belakang, Naruto dan kedua bunshinnya bersamaan meluncurkan tinju ke perutnya. Yap, alhasil si keturunan Uchiha terpental, menghantam bebatuan. Sasuke menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya itu, tangan kanan dan kiri serta kedua kakinya dipenuhi dengan goresan, memar, dan darah. Dan jangan melupakan wajahnya, seperti sudah babak belur. Hal ini berlaku juga pada Naruto._

_Tepat setelah perang, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke Valley of The End atau Lembah Keakhiran untuk menyelesaikan persoalan mereka. Tentu Sakura akan menghentikan mereka tapi hal itu sudah dicegah oleh Sasuke. Ia sudah melakukan sebuah teknik genjutsu pada Sakura tepat sebelum ia dan Naruto pergi ke lembah.  
_

_"Kenapa teme...kenapa kita harus bertengkar seperti ini," ucap Naruto, darah kini menjadi teman baiknya. "Kau dan aku tahu kalau kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini. Hanya akan berakhir pada satu hal, kematian." Naruto memfokuskan chakra pada tangannya. Lalu satu pukulan mendarat di perut Sasuke. Tangannya mencekik Sasuke, "Kenapa persahabatan kita harus berakhir seperti ini?" dengan itu, sebutir air mata mengalir keluar dari sudut matanya.  
_

_Waktunya untuk mengakhiri ini. Tapi, ia tak bisa. Naruto langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari leher si uchiha._

**_"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?!"_**

_~A-Aku tidak bisa...~  
_

**_"Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa? Sedikit lagi kau bisa membunuhnya,"_**

_~Aku tidak sanggup. Dia adalah temanku. Aku tidak mampu untuk membunuh seorang teman~  
_

**_Kurama menggeram. Matanya melotot *animestyle* "Sial kau Naruto! Di saat-saat seperti ini kau masih saja menganggap dia sebagai temanmu, dia telah menyiksamu, tidak memberikanmu apapun kecuali penderitaan, dan kau masih saja menjadikannya temanmu,"_**

_~Kenapa protes? Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu,~  
_

**_Kurama tercengang. "Apa maksudmu?"_**

_~Kau membunuh hampir setengah penduduk desa dan membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Kau membuatku menjadi seorang panti asuhan, tidak mengenal kasih sayang orang tua. Membuatku hidup sebatang kara dari usia dini. Karena aku seorang jinchuuriki, penduduk desa memandangku sebelah mata. Aku selalu dicemoohkan, diasingkan, dan diberi perlakuan yang seharusnya tidak pantas bagi anak-anak seumuranku dulu. Bukankah itu juga penderitaan? Tapi, sampai sekarang...~ Naruto berhenti sejenak.  
_

**_Kurama terdiam._**

_~Aku tidak mau membunuhmu.~ Naruto menatap Kurama dengan tajam.  
_

**_Kurama tersentak._**

_~Seorang shinobi harus mampu menahan penderitaan, walaupun se-sakit apapun. Semakin begitu, seorang shinobi dapat menjadi tegar dan kuat.~  
_

**_Kurama tidak melakukan apapun, selain tersenyum kecil pada Naruto. "Heh, kau berlagak seperti seseorang yang bijak saja." Kurama mendengus, namun Naruto hanya menyengir. *Dia benar, di tahun-tahunku sebagai binatang berekor, aku belum pernah menemui seseorang seperti Naruto. Yang mempu menahan begitu banyak penderitaan, tapi tetap saja...ia selalu tegar. Saat Sasuke menjadi buronan, ia masih mau menganggapnya teman dan berusaha untuk membantunya. Bahkan...* sejenak, Kurama memandang Naruto, lalu dibelakangnya terdapat bayangan hokage keempat dan istrinya. *Dia bahkan mau membantuku memusnahkan semua kebencianku...* si rubah raksasa ini sekali lagi memasang senyumannya. *Naruto..*_**

_Sasuke melakukan segel tangan dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, lalu membuat segel tangan, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 2 bunshin mensuport dari belakang. Seketika, kilat menyambar._

_Waktu pun melambat, seakan slow motion. Naruto terbelalak. Guntur bergemuruh dan langit bercahaya seiring petir muncul. Di saat langit bercahaya sekali lagi, Sasuke sudah berada di depannya, dengan tangannya meluncur ke arah perutnya._

_Naruto tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya ketika ia menerima pukulan itu. Dan sesaat, tubuhnya dipenuhi tulisan kanji seperti tato. Dan menimbulkan cahaya ungu. Naruto meringis kesakitan. Kini, perutnya terasa seperti tertusuk berkali-kali (bukan kayak maag ya hehehe..). Lalu segel hitamnya menghilang, tergantikan oleh segel baru. Tiba-tiba, rasa sakit yang luar biasa datang dari dalam perutnya, seperti terkoyak sehingga Naruto berteriak. "Aaaahhh!"  
_

_"S-Sasuke..apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" _

_"Aku hanya menyingkirkan penderitaanmu saja."_

_"P-Penderitaan?"_

_"Setelah rubah itu menghilang, kau akan mati. Dan itu tentu akan meringankan bebanmu karena tidak perlu membawaku kembali ke desa ataupun mengalahkanku," ucap Sasuke. Naruto makin terbelalak, "Kurama.."_

* * *

_~KURAMA!~ seru Naruto._

_Dibalik jeruji itu tidak terlihat apapun selain kehampaan. Lambat laun, penjara kurama sirna dalam kegelapan dan batin Naruto mulai mengguncang. ~Apa yang terjadi?!~_

* * *

_"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan pada segel di tubuhku?" Naruto memegangi perutnya yang kini dipenuhi oleh tato segel. Sasuke hanya tertawa, tidak menghiraukan temannya itu. "Apa kau tidak bisa berpikir?" sepertinya dia ingin Naruto untuk memecahkan sendiri.  
_

_"Intinya, dengan segel itu, aku memisahkanmu dari Kurama dan semakin lama segel itu berada di tubuhmu, kau akan kehilangan setiap detik dari hidupmu."_

_Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Tubuhnya bergemetaran karena kesakitan. Tapi hatinya,,Sesak...*Sasuke, apa kau sekejam itu..*_

_Naruto menggeram, tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, ia membuat rasengan. Sasuke di sisi lain terkejut, ia menyiapkan chidorinya. Naruto langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju Sasuke dengan bola chakra kecil. Tapi sebaliknya, Sasuke hanya diam di tempat. Saat Rasengan milik Naruto mulai mendekat, bola chakra itu menghilang. Serentak, Naruto malah meninju wajah Sasuke. Dan menyiapkan rasengan kedua. Sasuke yang tadinya tertipu, langsung saja menghindar dengan flip ke belakang lalu membuat chidori-nya._

_Chidori dan Rasengan beradu._

_Sekeliling hancur lebur, daratan mengguncang, dan dinding-dinding lembah hancur. Karena ini rasengan dan chidori yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Naruto dan Sasuke keduanya terpental seperti batu yang terlempar dengan katapel. _

_Sasuke tersadar hanya menemukan 5 buah bunshin Naruto mengelilinginya. Dengan mudah, ia gunakan taijutsu biasa. Lalu muncul-lah Naruto dengan kunainya yang menargetkan Sasuke. Ia menggunakan samurai-nya untuk mengelak, dan menepis Naruto. Sampai akhirnya masing-masing dari mereka tertikam. Naruto dengan samurai dan Sasuke dengan...kunai milik si pirang itu. Tapi.._

_Sasuke seketika langsung mengambil kembali samurainya, dan memegangi lukanya. Penglihatannya mulai kabur, mulut dan matanya mengeluarkan darah. Seketika, ia berlutut, lalu jatuh pingsan. Naruto mengangkat Sasuke, lalu membawanya kembali ke tempat medan perang. Pasti sekarang Sakura sudah sembuh dari genjutsu dan bisa menyembuhkan Sasuke. Tapi...ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tapi apa? Entahlah...sekarang Naruto tidak ingin memikirkan itu dan ingin membawa "teman" nya itu ke medis._

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia membetulkan hitai-ate nya dan rompi jouninnya. *_Jadi, ini niatmu..* _Naruto kembali fokus ke arah hutan. Belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan murid-muridnya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan bukunya. Eits bukan buku Icha-icha ya! Buku pemberian kakek fukasaku saat ia berlatih di gunung myoboku, karya gurunya sang petapa genit, Jiraiya. Tidak pernah seorang pun melewatkan Naruto ketika ia membaca ini. Hampir setiap kali, sama seperti Kakashi yang senang membaca buku hijau nya itu. Tapi, belum selesai ia membaca satu paragraf, pohon yang ia duduki, tumbang. Langsung saja ia meloncat dari pohon itu.

*_Ada apa?_* batinnya. Ketika ia menoleh, tiga bocah genin berada di hadapannya. Ternyata Aiko-lah penyebab mengapa pohon yang ia duduki tumbang seketika. Tak heran, anak itu memang identik dengan sang kunoichi ratu tinju itu.

Naruto memasukkan bukunya kedalam kantong saku celananya, lalu menyiapkan kunai. "Kalian datang juga...kukira kalian sudah menyerah."

"Kita tidak sebegitu putus asa, sensei!" Shori meluncurkan pukulannya ke arah Naruto namun si jounin menghindar. "Shori, jangan terburu-buru." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Shori menggeram lalu berdecak, "Aku akan mengambil bel-bel itu!" ia kembali meninju si jounin, tapi dengan gerakan gesitnya. Naruto menangkap kepalan tangan si bocah berambut merah ini. Shori menelan ludah, rupanya nyawanya terancam. Sebab...dibelakangnya tepat, ada bunshin milik Naruto yang sudah mengarahkan kunai ke kepala Shori.

Aiko terkesiap dan Senshi tersentak. Mereka berdua tanpa berpikir panjang lagi menyerang Naruto dengan semua kekuatan yang tersisa. Pertarungan kombat. Senshi menendang Naruto tapi sang jounin melakukan flip, dan dari arah belakang Aiko sudah menyiapkan pukulan chakranya. Siap mendarat, namun Naruto tak membiarkan pukulan itu kena. Ia langsung meloncat dan mendarat di salah satu pohon. "Untung saja.." gumam Naruto ketika ia melihat pukulan Aiko menyebabkan tanah meretak. Seperti pertarungan sebelumnya. Ia pun langsung mendarat ke tanah dan melemparkan shurikan ke arah ketiga muridnya. Aiko menangkis dengan chakra (seperti dalam chap. sebelumnya), Shori menangkis dengan kunainya walau ia tergores, sedangkan Senshi menghindar setiap lemparan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Shori. "Pokoknya, ambil bel-bel itu!" seru Aiko. Shori dan Senshi hanya mengangguk lalu kembali ke posisi pertarungan mereka. Shori yang pertama kali menyerang, ia melemparkan beberapa kunai peledak. Namun Naruto kembali menghindar. Shori membuat segel tangan, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" kini bola api sungguhan! Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan chakra anginnya, jadi ia hanya bisa menghindar saja.

*_Sial!_* Shori mengutuk. Tapi sekarang ia berada dalam posisi pertarungan taijutsu. Ia meninju, namun ditangkis, menendang, tetapi terhadang oleh tangan Naruto. Dan yang terakhir, tinjuan dengan chakra. Tapi...Naruto malah menghilang.

"Eh? Mana _Togaheddo-sensei_?"

"Shori DIBELAKANGMU!" teriak Aiko.

Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya sambil melambaikan tangan. "Hai."

Tangannya membentuk segel harimau. *_Apa?! Dia afiliasi api?!* _Senshi menelan ludah. *_Oh tidak._* Aiko menggigit kukunya. Shori bergemetaran ketakutan. Dengan secepat kilat, Naruto melakukan jutsu terhebat-nya! "Inilah akhir dari riwayatmu! Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!"

Ketiga genin terkejut, terutama Shori. "EHHHH?! Itu bukan jutsu!" protes Senshi dan Aiko serempak. Shori yang kena batu-nya. Jari-jari masuk ke dalam lubang duburnya itu. "Ittaaa!" Shori meloncat, sembari memegang pantatnya itu.

Senshi dan Aiko hendak mempersiapkan serangan berikutnya tapi..

**_TRRRRIIIIINGGGGGGGG..._**

Alarm berbunyi. Waktu tes sudah selesai. Ketiga bocah ini tercengang. "Yah sepertinya waktu kalian sudah habis." Naruto merapihkan bajunya, lalu mengeluarkan buku yang tadi ia baca.

"Mustahil! A-Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke akademi lagi!" seru Shori. Aiko merundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Senshi berdecak kesal. "Tes selesai...dan hasilnya adalah gagal. Kalian akan dikirim kembali ke akademi." ucap Naruto dengan entengnya, lalu membalikkan lembaran bukunya.

"Kumohon, beri kami kesempatan lagi." Aiko merapatkan jari-jarinya. Naruto mengintip dari belik lembaran bukunya, "Kesempatan lagi? Untuk apa? Jelas-jelas kalian tidak mengetahui makna dari tes yang kita lakukan ini. Jika kalian tidak tahu, maka percuma saja." Naruto kembali membaca deretan kalimat di bukunya itu. Naruto berjalan pelan meninggalkan ketiga anak itu tanpa melongok dari bukunya.

Shori menggeram, "Ggrrr...kau hanya mempermainkan kami!"

Langkahnya terhenti.

Naruto berhenti ketika Shori mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Kau pikir aku mempermainkanmu? Apa kau begitu _bodoh_ sehingga tak bisa mengerti apa yang sedang kuajarkan padamu?" Naruto membalikkan badannya, menutup bukunya dan menatap Shori dengan tajam.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Coba berpikir, kenapa mereka membagi para murid untuk menjadi beberapa tim?"

Aiko terkesiap, "Agar...kita bisa...bekerja sama.." ucapnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil. "_Bingo_." ujar Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, memandang Aiko dan teman-temannya. *_Mereka lebih cemerlang daripada tim yang dulu.*_ batinnya. Setiap tim pasti mempunyai seorang genius. Dan di dalam tim ini, terpampang jelas kalau Aiko-lah yang berhak mengambil gelar '_genius_' ini. Tapi, sejarah mengulang, mereka sudah telat untuk menyadarinya. Tapi apa mau buat, Naruto harus melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Guruku dulu sering mengatakan padaku, '_Mereka yang melanggar peraturan memang seperti sampah. Tapi mereka yang mengabaikan teman-temannya adalah lebih rendah derajatnya daripada sampah_'" ucap Naruto, berdiri dengan wajah serius.

Aiko-Shori-Senshi tercengang. Mereka terpana oleh kehebatan guru mereka. Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu kesempatan lagi."

Dan dengan itu, wajah ketiga bocah ini menjadi cerah. "Tapi dalam satu syarat, aku akan membuat tes ini lebih sulit dari sebelumnya, apa kau yakin?" Naruto memastikan. Ketiganya mengangguk pelan. "Baik, tugas kalian adalah..."

Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto menghilang.

Lalu muncul lagi di hadapan mereka.

"Mengambil pelindung dahi ini sebelum aku memberikan laporanku pada Nenek Tsunade." ucap Naruto, mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang menggenggam tiga hitai-ate di tangannya. Shori, Aiko, dan Senshi terbelalak, pelindung dahi mereka hilang dalam sekejap, dan bisa langsung muncul di tangan guru mereka. "Siapa saja yang bisa mendapatkan hitai-ate miliknya dan milik temannya, maka dia akan lulus. Dan yang tidak dapat, ia terpaksa harus mundur ke akademi." perintah Naruto.

Ketiga muridnya ini saling melirik, lalu bersiap-siap.

"Baik, mulai!" Naruto, seorang titisan petapa rikudou, tanpa menggunakan sunshin maupun hiraishin, berlari ke arah desa.

"Ayo, kejar dia!" seru Senshi, dan ketiganya pun mulai berlari mengejar Naruto.

* * *

"Hmm...siapa itu?" Izumo bergumam, memicingkan matanya, melihat ada seseorang mendekat.

"Ada apa, Izumo?" Kotetsu terbangun dari tidur siangnya, menguap dan berjalan malas layaknya seorang Nara ke arah Izumo. "Itu..ada seseorang," Izumo menunjuk ke arah orang yang sedang berlari itu. _Rambut pirang seperti duri_, seperti...

"Naruto!"

"Yo Izumo, Kotetsu!" sapa Naruto sembari berlari. "Yo Naruto, err...kenapa kau..ngg..berlari?" Kotetsu bertanya, mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya. Naruto melirik ke belakang, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk menoleh. Tiga orang,,,lebih pas lagi, tiga anak berlari menyusul dari belakang. "Naruto-sensei!" seru Aiko.

"Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa lagi ya!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya, dan mempercepat langkahnya. Memasuki desa, sedangkan ketiga bocah itu dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh berada di belakangnya. *_Jadi, Naruto ditugaskan menjadi seorang guru ya? Semoga beruntunglah. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa murid-muridnya?_* batin Izumo, yang sepertinya tak jauh berbeda dari apa yang ada di kepala Kotetsu. Memang, mereka berdua seperti dua sejoli saja, kemana-mana selalu bersama.

* * *

"Nyonya Hinata, apa kau yakin? Tidak ingin dibantu?" Ko sedari tadi ingin sekali membawakan belanjaan yang terlihat berat itu. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa Ko. Bilang Hanabi kalau malam ini tidak usah beli makanan, aku sendiri yang akan membuatkan makan malam," Hinata memasang senyuman termanis yang pasti dapat meluluhkan hati seseorang. Dan dengan perintah sang ahli waris Hyuuga, Ko berjalan kembali ke komplek Hyuuga.

Yup, Hinata Hyuuga, gadis pemalu berambut lavender dan berponi lurus ini hendak pergi ke toko terakhir dimana ia membutuhkan bahan untuk makan malam. Hinata menghela nafas, menjadi seorang ahli waris Hyuuga bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Semua orang mengharapkanmu lebih, lebih, dan lebih. Itulah kejenuhan yang setiap hari harus ditanganinya bersama ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan ketegasannya itu.

"Makan malam kali ini harus spesial, Ayah semakin hari semakin sakit. Setidaknya aku bisa membuat ayah sedikit senang jika makan malam ini berjalan lancar." ucap Hinata dengan penuh determinasi. Ia pernah membayangkan membuat Ayahnya tersenyum lebar, namun ia harus menunggu saat itu. Dan Hinata juga berkeinginan untuk membuatkan makan malam terindah bagi pasangannya suatu saat nanti, suaminya tercinta. Seketika, bayangan seorang shinobi berambut pirang dengan tiga kumis di kedua pipinya mengambang di kepalanya. Tersenyum, dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh gagahnya. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dengan semburan rona merah di masing-masing pipinya. *_Hinata, kau sudah dewasa. Jangan terbawa oleh hal-hal yang mustahil seperti itu.*_

Ia beranggapan bahwa cintanya pada Naruto itu sudah menjadi hal lampau. Hatinya masih mendambakan si pirang, tapi ia tidak begitu mengincarnya seperti dulu. Dimana ketika Naruto datang, ia akan pingsan ataupun pipinya memerah. Tidak, Hinata yang sekarang sudah berbeda dari Hinata yang dulu. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menabrak Hinata dari kanan, sehingga ia terjatuh dengan barang-barang belanjaannya.

"Oh ya ampun, maafkan aku Hinata! Aku tidak sengaja '_ttebayo!_"

Dan itu dia.

_Dattebayo?_

Hinata menoleh menemukan Naruto yang sedang menyengir malu dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "T-Tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum. Pujaan hatinya muncul tepat dihadapannya, tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, Kami-sama pasti sedang berbaik hati padanya sekarang.

"Ngg..Hinata, mengapa ada banyak sekali belanjaan? Apa kau berniat untuk membuat pesta?" Naruto bertanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada si Hyuuga itu, yang tentunya disambut olehnya.

Hinata dengan wajah yang belum mereda, mengambil barang-barangnya. Tapi dihentikan oleh Naruto. "Sini, biar kubantu." Naruto dengan sigap mengambil seluruh barang belanjaan Hinata, "Kau mau kemana? Ayo kuantar." Naruto tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Kalau Naruto saja seperti itu, apalagi Hinata. "Tidak usah kok Naruto-kun, aku bisa membawanya sendiri." Hinata membalas senyumannya. Naruto menentang, "Oh ayolah Hinata, aku sudah menabrakmu, setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan sebagai permintaan maaf,"

Dan ia tersenyum. Ah,,senyuman Naruto yang selalu melekat di hati Hinata. Ia tidak bisa menolah senyuman itu, "Baiklah,"

Dua jounin ini berjalan di tengah desa menuju sebuah toko, layaknya pasangan yang baru saja menikah. Hihihi...

"Naruto, sebelumnya aku mau bertanya, kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" tanya Hinata, yang berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto. "Yah, aku sedang menghindari murid-muridku, ini bagian dari tes mereka." jawab Naruto, menoleh ke belakang mengecek kalau tidak ada tanda-tanda dari ketiga bocah itu.

"Tes? Oh, kau terpilih menjadi jounin pembimbing ya?" tanya Hinata. "Iya, betul."

"Kuharap anak-anak didikmu akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat,"

"Hinata,"

"Ya Naruto-kun?"

"Bukankah kau juga terpilih menjadi jounin pembimbing? Menggantikan Ino dan Sakura?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Hinata tertawa kecil, "Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Iya memang, aku terpilih menjadi seorang guru, tapi tes geninnya ku-undur menjadi besok."

"Kok begitu?"

"Karena, hari ini aku sibuk untuk mempersiapkan makan malam untuk ayahku."

"Benarkah? Semua barang belanjaan ini?"

Hinata mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum lalu melihat ke langit, "Kau tahu Hinata, dari kecil kau memang mempunyai bakat memasak. Tak heran kalau nanti suamimu senang dan betah di rumah," gumamnya. _Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump..._

Hinata tersentak. Naruto tersipu saat menyadari apa yang ia ucap barusan. "Err..m-maksudku, bukannya suami-mu senang makan atau apa ya...hehe m-maksudku i-ia pasti akan senang kalau mempunyai i-istri yang c-cantik sepertimu,"

_BA-DUMP-BA-DUMP-BA-DUMP_

Sekarang tak dapat terkontrol, wajah mereka memerah.

_*C-Cantik? N-Naruto-kun berpikir kalau aku cantik.*_

_*Bagaimana ini, aku terlihat bodoh dihadapan Hinata.*_

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di toko, dan nampaknya ada yang membuat Naruto merinding. "A-ada Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya. Sementara Naruto hanya tersentak melihat tiga bocah genin berada di dalam toko tersebut. "Dasar Payah! Kau menyuruh kami untuk mengejarmu, kau malah disini berkencan dengan gadis Hyuuga." Shori mencibir.

Naruto dan Hinata bertukar pandang dengan wajah semerah tomat. "Kami bukan kencan, dia teman baikku. Aku hanya menolongnya,"

Senshi menghela nafas dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya, "Itu tipuan paling tua di buku sejarah,"

Naruto menyengir lalu berpaling ke Hinata, "Sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini, sampai jumpa lagi Hinata!" Naruto melesat keluar dari toko, meninggalkan Hinata dan tiga bocah genin itu.

* * *

Iba, itu yang mereka harapkan dari sang bola gas raksasa yang terus menyinari mereka tak henti-hentinya.

Di siang hari yang gersang, ketiga bocah ini berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menemukan pelindung dahi mereka.

"Hey lihat itu ada oasis!" Shori menunjuk ketengah jalan. "Itu hanya fatamorgana bodoh! Mana ada oasis seperti itu di tengah-tengah desa." Senshi memeluk perutnya yang terus mengaum-ngaum. "_Togaheddo-sensei_ kejam sekali, membiarkan kita kelaparan di tengah sengatan matahari..." keluh Shori.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei lihat! Hitai-ate!" Shori bersorak, ke arah sebuah gang kecil. "Tunggu Shori, bisa saja itu-"

Terlambat, Shori terperangkap dalam jebakan Naruto. Gurunya itu menggunakan syrup lengket yang kemudian membuat semua orang yang menginjaknya, terperangkap. Apalagi yang kau harapkan dari seorang mantan _prankster_?

"Berpikir sebelum beraksi," ucap Naruto yang berjalan di dinding bangunan, lalu berlari keluar dari gang. Ternyata hitai-ate tadi hanyalah bohongan. Ia menggunakan pita hitam, yang direkatkan kaca kecil, seolah-olah seperti pelindung dah yang berkilauan.

"Bodoh!" geram Aiko. "Sudahlah, lepaskan saja sepatu itu." ujar Senshi. "Iya, kita harus segera merebut hitai-ate itu dari Naruto-sensei," ucap Aiko. "T-tapi ini kan hadiah dari Makiyo!"

"Kalau begitu, minta maaf saja dengan Makiyo-san ketika tes ini berakhir!" geram Senshi. Dan dengan berat hati, Shori membuka sepatunya, dan berlari keluar gang. "Ayo!"

* * *

"Hyaa!" Aiko meluncurkan tendangannya ke wajah Naruto. Mereka bertarung di tengah lapangan akademi, apa itu tidak aneh?

"Bagus Aiko! Buat dia lelah!" seru Shori. Aiko menngusap dahinya, "Ini lebih sulit dari yang kalian bayangkan tahu!" Aiko menghindari semua pukulan dan tendangan gurunya. Lalu flip ke arah Senshi dan Shori. Shori memukul ke arah wajah Naruto namun tak bisa, karena terhalang oleh kedua tangannya, lalu ia melakukan putaran dengan tangannya di tanah, dan hendak menendang Naruto.

Naruto flip ke belakang, lalu menghindar (seperti gaya straddle) dari pukulan Shori. Tanpa ada seruan, Aiko mendarat tepat di depan Naruto dengan meluncurkan tinjuannya ke tanah. Membuat tanah bergetar. Salah satu Hitai-ate terjatuh, dan dengan gesit, Aiko mengambilnya.

Naruto mengembangkan senyumannya, "Bagus, kalian mulai mengerti tentang kerja sama." _*Nampaknya mereka sudah merencanakan ini,_* batin Naruto. Shori dan Senshi bertukar pandang, mengangguk. "Ayo."

Shori meninju Naruto namun dihindar, dan ketika pukulan kedua mendarat, Naruto sudah menangkapnya. "Kau harus lebih pintar dari ini." ucap Naruto, menahan Shori. Shori hanya tertawa kecil, "Sekarang Senshi!"

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi!" Naruto terbelalak, ia menolncat ke atas, dan...dua pelindung dahi jatuh. Senshi menangkapnya, dan langsung memakainya. Yang tidak memakai hitai-ate hanyalah Shori. Dan ketika Naruto mendarat, ia langsung mengeluarkan bukunya. "Bagus, Senshi, Aiko. Kalian lulus. Tapi kau Shori..."

Shori terdiam.

Merundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku berharap lebih darimu," ucap Naruto dengan nada kecewa. "Kaulah pecundang dan yang membuat tim ini selalu kacau," olok Naruto, membuat Senshi dan Aiko terlonjak kaget. "Oke kalian bertiga ikuti aku ke Nenek Tsunade, aku harus memberitahunya kalau ada satu anggota tim-ku yang tidak lulus." Shori tambah melemas.

"Tunggu sensei!" Senshi memanggil. Naruto menoleh. Senshi berpaling ke Shori, dan tersenyum. Ia memberi pelindung dahinya ke Shori. "Apa yang kau lakukan Senshi?" tanya Shori. "Kau mau lulus tidak?" gurau Senshi. "Senshi Taka, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit geram.

"Aku akan memberinya hitai-ate milikku dan miliknya,"

"Tapi kau melakukan itu tanpa seizinku," ucap Naruto dengan dingin. Aiko terkesiap, "Sensei, kurasa..aku, a-aku juga akan memberikan hitai-ate milikku pada Shori." Aiko sedikit tersipu, namun tegas.

"Jadi kalian berdua berani menentangku, kalian bisa gagal bila seperti ini." geram Naruto. "Kami tidak peduli, kau sendiri yang mengajarkan pada kami, kalau mereka yang melanggar peraturan disebut sampah, namun mereka yang mengabaikan teman maka derajatnya lebih rendah daripada sampah!" Senshi membela. Aiko mengangguk mantap, "Iya, lagipula Shori teman baik kita, persahabatan kita tidak akan pernah terputus. Ikatan persahabatan ini, jadi jika salah satu teman kita senang maka kita ikut senang, dan sama halnya jika ada yang kena sial." ucap Aiko.

Mata Shori berkaca-kaca ketika mendengar kedua temannya membelanya habis-habisan.

Naruto menggeram, "Kalian..."

Shori menelan ludah.

"Lulus." Naruto menyengir, seketika suasana panas tadi berubah menjadi sejuk.

"EEEHH?!"

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya, hitai-ate yang dipegang oleh Shori dan teman-temannya menghilang. "_Henge?_" Aiko tidak percaya. Naruto mengangguk. "Benar, aku mampu membuat bunshinku transformasi menjadi apa saja, terkejut ya?"

Shori berlutut, karena lemas, lalu memegangi perutnya. "Bisakah kita ke Ichiraku sekarang?"

"Hehehe..oke, aku yang traktir karena kalian sudah menahan lapar dari tadi pagi," Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Kau tahu, kalian benar-benar hebat." Shori, Senshi dan Aiko terkejut. "Hebat apanya?" tanya Shori. "Bisa mempertahankan ikatan persahabatan. Aku selalu berusaha mempertahankan ikatanku dengan seorang _teman_, tapi..."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa sensei?" tanya Aiko. "Naruto tersenyum, "Lupakan saja. Ayo kita ke Ichiraku!"

"Oh ya sensei?" panggil Aiko

"Hmm?"

"Tadi pacar sensei cantik juga ya!"

Naruto memerah, "Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Oh ya? Kami bertiga memata-matai sensei, saat berjalan dengannya. Kalian berdua seperti sepasang suami istri saja." canda Shori.

"B-Bisakah kita ganti topik pembicaraan?" Naruto terbata-bata. Mereka pun tertawa dan berjalan bersama menuju Ichiraku.

_Tes Selesai...Mereka sudah menjadi seorang shinobi sekarang, apakah mereka mampu menghadapi dunia? Dengan bantuan guru mereka, Naruto Uzumaki, mereka pasti bisa!  
_

_Ending AMV : Starlight~Muse_

* * *

**EndNote**_: Bagaimana? Maaf kalau scene pertarungannya kurang jelas. Sengaja untuk mempercepat waktu. Tapi akhirnya mereka sudah lulus. Oh ya, gimana saat Naruto dan hinata bertemu? Disini juga dijelasin tentang hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke setelah perang. Aku sengaja tidak terlalu mengikuti canon, saat sasukenya sudah baik, tapi sengaja supaya konfliknya lebih menarik. Hehehe,,,Maaf kalau update-annya memang lama sekali. Tapi kuusahakan untuk update seminggu sekali. Jadi stay tunned ya!  
_

**_Next on KNS : Misi Cinta_**

"Kalau kau mencintainya, ya akui saja lah!"~ "Putri Tsuya pasti akan kecewa" ~"Ini lebih parah daripada Tazuna.."~ "Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?!"~ "Cinta itu adalah suatu perasaan yang selalu membuat dirimu ingin sekali berada didekat seseorang yang kau cintai, dan seseorang yang mencintaimu."~ "Mungkin, kau harus mengencaninya, sensei!"~ "Hinata.."_  
_


	8. Misi Cinta (part 1)

_**Disclaimer : **__Seperti biasa, Naruto dkk adalah PROPERTY OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO, konsep ceritanya sepenuhnya milikku, OtakuCrush10._

_**A/N : **__Halo para pembaca fanfic, sMaaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu 2 minggu...Koneksi Internet yang kupakai mengalami sedikit gangguan, jadi aku tidak dapat mengupdate chapter ini..ya sudah lah, ayo kita lanjut!  
_

_*Batin*_

"Bicara"

~Naruto berbicara dengan Kurama~

"**Kurama berbicara"**

_Flashback/Kilas balik_

* * *

_Production of OtakuCrush10:_

_KON'NICHIWA NARUTO-SENSEI!_

"_Misi Cinta"_

_Chapter Cover : [*] Tim 7 bergaya, Shori mengeratkan hitai-atenya, Senshi mengancam dengan dua kunai dan tangan menyilang, Aiko seperti meninju, dan Naruto dengan satu tangan membuat Rasengan[*]_

* * *

_OPENING ~ Counting Stars by One Republic_

*_Kuharap Tsunade-sama mau menerimaku kembali,_* batin seorang wanita yang sedang menelusuri menara hokage ini. Nafasnya tak beraturan, jantungnya berdetak tak berirama dan pundaknya terasa kaku. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Sudah hampir 2 tahun ia tidak bekerja sebagai pendamping sang godaime. Ya, Shizune namanya. Kunoichi yang dulunya berambut pendek ini sudah mempunyai rambut panjang yang terurai kebawah. Namun terikat rapih dengan pita abu-abu. Busananya pun sudah tak seperti dulu lagi. Mungkin pakaian kimono hitam putih tua masih membekas di ingatan, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar berbeda. Baju kunoichi modis, berwarna hitam bercampur ungu tua, tidak berlengan kiri, namun terdapat baju jaring sebagai dalaman. Sementara lengan kanan berbalut lengan panjang yang mirip dengan kimono namun terikat dengan pita hitam. Benar-benar berubah.

Setelah meraih ambang pintu, Shizune menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuka pintu. Mendapati sang Godaime yang sedang meneguk butiran sake dari botol. "S-Shizune?!" Tsunade terkesiap. "Tsunade-sama," Shizune tersenyum. Tsunade terbangun dari singgasananya menghampiri Shizune sambil menyeka bibirnya yang basah akibat sake.

Shizune memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas dan melipat kedua tangannya, "Ya ampun nyonya, berkali-kali kukatakan, jangan minum sake. Bayangkan bila kau akan terkena gejala-gejala yang tidak diinginkan, Aku dan Sakura pasti akan kebingungan ba-" sebelum Shizune bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, sepasang tangan mendekap tubuhnya dan kepala mendarat di pundaknya.

Tsunade dengan bebas membiarkan air matanya berlinang keluar dari matanya, membasahi baju mantan muridnya itu. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kau masih saja cerewet Shizune…" gurau Tsunade dengan nada sedih. Air matanya tak terbendungkan, Shizune membalas pelukan, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Tsunade-sama.."

Seusai melepas pelukan, Tsunade menyengir lebar, tak memperdulikan kerutan-kerutan yang ada di sudut-sudut bibirnya itu, "Ada perlu apa denganku Shizune, sampai-sampai kau mau menghampiriku setelah dua tahun lamanya,"ucap Tsunade dengan sarkastis. Shizune menaikkan alisnya, "Tsunade-sama, dua tahun itu tidak terlalu lama. Apa kau mencoba untuk menyindirku?" guraunya.

Keduanya tergelak. Tsunade menepuk punggung Shizune dan tersenyum, "Cukup lama bagiku, kau dan Sakura memang bukan muridku lagi tapi kalian membuatku merasa seperti nenek-nenek yang merindukan cucu-cucunya."

"Nyonya, aku sebenarnya…" Shizune dengan ragu menarik nafas, lalu menembak perkataannya langsung, "Bolehkah aku kembali bekerja sebagai asistenmu?"

Tsunade tersentak. "Bekerja kembali?"

Shizune mengangguk pelan. "Tsunade-sama, aku sudah mencoba kembali bekerja dalam rutinitas ninja biasa, namun aku merasa tertekan. Misi, Rank, Laporan, terus berulang-ulang. Aku ingin kembali bekerja menjadi asistenmu karena lebih mudah, meskipun Sakura berkata sebaliknya. Plus, setiap kali dalam misi aku merasa khawatir denganmu. Sakura memberitahuku tentang laporan check up-mu, kondisi nyonya mulai meresahkan."

Tsunade tertunduk, "Jadi begitu ya.."

"Hanya kanker biasa kok," gurau Tsunade dengan nada sedikit lemas, membuat Shizune menggeram. "Tsunade-sama, kanker bukanlah penyakit biasa! Kau tidak boleh meremehkannnya!" Shizune membentak, perlahan butiran air mata membasahi kembali pipi kunoichi ini.

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Aku tahu. Makanya dari sekarang aku harus memilih penerusku."

Seulas senyuman bangkit di wajah Tsunade, "Toh, jika aku mati. Aku bisa mati dengan tenang, melihat generasi sekarang yang bisa menjanjikan masa depan yang indah dan damai."

Shizune tak dapat berucap apa-apa selain menerima perkataan Tsunade dengan sedih.

"Shizune, nanti sore panggilkan divisi intel dan siapkan berkas laporan protocol 'Happy Bird', dan jangan lupa sake-ku." Perintah Tsunade, yang mulai merapihkan tumpukkan kertas yang berada diatas mejanya. Shizune terbelalak, "Jadi berarti aku jadi asistenmu kembali?"

Tsunade tersenyum, "Iya."

Shizune tersenyum lega dan menyengir, "Siap bu!", "Tapi sebaiknya kau mengerjakan semua tugasmu tanpa sake. Kau sudah minum berapa botol tanpaku? Mentang-mentang tidak ada yang mengawasi," Shizune menghentakan kakinya beberapa kali dengan pelan.

"Hanya beberapa pak kok," gerutu Tsunade. "Beberapa pak?!" seru Shizune.

Tak lama kemudian setelah beradu mulut, daun pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang jounin berambut pirang yang sedang memegang berkas dengan lelah dan mengusap-usap perutnya yang sudah kekenyangan itu.

"Naruto-kun?" Shizune tidak percaya.

"S-Shizune?!" Naruto terbelalak.

Shizune memeluk Naruto dan kemudian melepasnya, "Sudah lama sekali, kau rajin berolahraga ya karena kau tinggi sekali!" Shizune membanding-bandingkan tingginya dengan tinggi Naruto. Memang, sekarang Naruto sudah melewati Shizune, bahkan hampir melewati Kakashi.

Naruto tersipu sedikit lalu menggaruk-garuk pipinya, "Memang iya ya? Aku tidak sadar," ia berbasa-basi.

Shizune tersenyum lebar, *_Kau benar-benar sudah tumbuh dengan cepat Naruto, sebentar lagi mungkin Tsunade-sama akan menyerahkan topi hokage-nya padamu.* _Seingatnya, Naruto masih seperti anak-anak, baik fisik maupun mental. Lalu ia menjadi remaja, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto akan dewasa secepat itu.

"Ada perlu apa, Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade.

Berkas yang berada di tangan kekar Naruto mendarat di pinggiran meja. Tangan Tsunade menyambut, lalu membuka perlahan lembaran-lembaran berkas itu. Tsunade tertawa kecil saat membaca salah satu lembaran, membuat Shizune penasaran.

"Jadi kau meluluskan mereka semua?" tanya Tsunade, yang dijawab dengan anggukan si jounin.

"Mereka pantas menjadi seorang ninja. Potensi mereka benar-benar besar. Mereka mengerti persis apa yang dibutuhkan sebuah tim dan mereka bisa mempertahankan ikatan hubungan antar anggota. Maksudku tidak hanya sebagai anggota, namun sebagai teman.." jelas Naruto dengan senyuman bangga terlintas di wajahnya.

Shizune terkesiap, "Tunggu dulu, kau seorang _sensei_?" Naruto membalas dengan anggukan kecil lalu melipat tangannya. "Bolehkan aku melihat file itu?" pinta kunoichi ini, Tsunade pun menyerahkan berkas tersebut ke tangan Shizune.

Matanya meneliti setiap deretan tulisan.

"Mereka benar-benar bocah genin. Kukira ini hanya kode. Jadi kau benar-benar mengajar tim genin?" Shizune memastikan. Naruto menyengir, "Iya, sulit untuk dipercaya ya?"

Shizune tergelak, "Sepertinya aku sudah mulai sibuk mengurusi dokumen genin-mu ini." Guraunya. Naruto tersentak, "Kau menjadi asisten Nenek Tsunade lagi?"

Tsunade dan Shizune serempak mengangguk, membuat Naruto makin keheranan. "Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran untuk kembali menjadi asisten nenek? Kukira kau masih akan melanjutkan kehidupan sebagai kunoichi biasa."

Shizune tersenyum, "Iya memang, tapi aku merasa khawatir dengan Tsunade-sama. Kau tahu kan keadaannya sekarang?"

Naruto mengenggeleng, "Keadaan? Apa maksudmu?"

Shizune terbelalak, "Maksudmu kau tidak tahu kalau Tsunade-sama ter-" Tsunade memegang pundak Shizune, mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak memberitahu Naruto. Shizune hanya mengangguk kecil, tidak menggubris Naruto yang menunggu jawaban.

Shizune mengayunkan telapak tangannya, "Lupakan saja,"

Naruto menghela nafas, ia menyerah saja daripada harus mencongkel rahasia dari orangnya langsung, lebih baik ia selidiki saja secara diam-diam. Lagipula semua orang mempunyai rahasia, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya sudah jika kalian tidak ingin memberitahuku, aku tidak akan memaksa." Naruto melipat tangannya dan mulai fokus ke laporan tim-nya itu.

"Tim-ku sudah siap untuk menjalankan misi normal." ucap Naruto. Tsunade mengangguk, "Apa kau yakin? Kau adalah jounin pembimbing pertama yang menyerahkan laporan tim kepadaku. Apa kau yakin ingin memberi tim-mu misi secepat ini?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Tentu, mereka genin yang tangguh dan kuat, ditambah dengan kerja sama mereka yang kokoh, aku yakin bahkan misi rank C pun bisa diselesaikan." Naruto tersenyum bangga. Shizune mengambil beberapa tumpukan misi rank D di sudut ruangan, lalu menyodorkan semua ke arah Naruto.

"Ini, mungkin jumlah misi ini banyak namun tingkat kesulitannya adalah rendah, jadi kuyakin kau bisa menyelesaikan setidaknya 8 misi perhari." Shizune menepuk-nepuk tumpukkan itu. Naruto terbelalak *animestyle*, "Aku tahu kalau tim-ku memang kuat dan tangguh tapi kurasa misi sebanyak ini tak bisa secepat itu terselesaikan. Lagipula aku belum menanyakan mereka tentang menjalankan misi rank D sebanyak ini." tolak Naruto dengan senyuman kecil dan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ayolah Naruto, selesaikan tugas Rank D ini!"

"Hmm…bagaimana ya.."

"Ini tidak perlu."

Shizune dan Naruto menoleh serempak ke arah Tsunade yang sedang mengambil beberapa berkas kecil yang berada didalam laci meja. "Ini sebuah misi yang sudah kupersiapkan untukmu." Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah berkas biru bertuliskan 'MISI RANK B'

"Tunggu, rank B?!"

"Ini mustahil! Nyonya, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Shizune terlonjak kaget, bagaimana mungkin tim genin yang baru saja lulus menerima misi yang hampir sepadan dengan misi yang diterima seorang jounin?!

"Aku percaya kalau tim Naruto memang tangguh, itulah mengapa aku ingin mengirim mereka ke misi ini, baca dulu detailnya." ujar sang godaime, menyilangkan jari-jarinya dan memangku wajah diatas tangannya.

Naruto membuka lembarannya, dan mulai mengamati penjelasannya. "Mengawal seorang putri kerajaan ke pusat Negara api." Gumamnya. Naruto menghela nafas, memain-mainkan rambutnya, "Nek, apa kau mencoba untuk membuatku merasa nostalgia?" ucapnya dengan bumbu sarkastik. Tsunade menyadari tampang Naruto yang tambah lemas dan berniat untuk bertanya. "Memangnya kenapa kau merasa nostalgia?"

Naruto mengangguk sekali, "Oh iya, kau tidak diberitahu kakek sandaime ya?"

Tsunade dan Shizune bertukar pandang, "Beritahu apa?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya, sekilas gambaran-gambaran saat misi pertamanya bersama tim 7 ke Wilayah Gelombang (_Lands of Wave)_ saat pertama kali ia mengawal seorang kuli yang bernama Tazuna pulang ke desanya, saat ia pertama kali bertemu Inari, saat pertama kali menghadapi seorang teroris missing nin yang tertulis di dalam buku bingo yakni Zabuza dan Haku, dan yang terpenting adalah saat pertama kali Tim Tujuh bekerja sama dalam misi bersama, kebersamaan yang merajut persahabatan mereka sajak saat ini. Sesaat, gambaran wajah _Sasuke_ terlintas, saat ia masih anak-anak, genin, missing nin, dan yang terakhir, gambaran saat tatapan tajamnya menembus, terakhir kali mereka bertarung setelah perang. Naruto langsung menghilangkan kepahitan itu dalam memorinya.

"Dulu, saat tim tujuh pertama kali terbentuk, kami menerima misi untuk mengawal seorang kuli jembatan bernama Tazuna ke Wilayah Gelombang. Itulah saat dimana tim tujuh yang dulu pertama kali mengenal apa artinya persahabatan." Dari nada suaranya saja, sang godaime dan kunoichi medis itu sudah tahu kalau ia berjuang melawan kepahitan masa lalu. Naruto sekali lagi membuang nafasnya, "Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menerima misi ini aku ingin tahu kenapa kau menugaskan 'tim tujuh' untuk menyelesaikan misi yang 'nostalgia' ini?" tanyanya.

Tsunade memasang raut muka serius, "Daimyo mempercayakan tugas ini kepada Konoha karena kita termasuk desa yang handal dan jika kita mematahkan kepercayaan tersebut, mungkin saja Daimyo Negara api memutuskan tali hubungan dari aliansi shinobi."

Naruto masih terlihat tidak puas.

"Misi ini bukan hanya mengawal saja, tapi mengantarnya dengan cepat menuju pusat Negara. Deskripsi misi ini menyatakan kalau Putri Tsuya, anak semata wayang dari raja dan ratu Kerajaan Surga akan dinikahkan dengan panglima Negara api, kebetulan sepupu dari Daimyo Negara api itu sendiri. Jika pernikahan ini tidak berlangsung dalam 3 hari maka Kerajaan Surga akan selamanya terhapuskan."

Masih belum puas, "Lalu kenapa pernikahan ini harus berlangsung begitu cepat?" tanya Naruto yang nampaknya disambut dengan anggukan oleh Shizune.

"Dan kenapa aku belum pernah mendengar tentang 'Kerajaan Surga' ini? Aku sudah melaksanakan misi rank A dan rank S berkeliling Dunia Shinobi ini, tapi seumur hidupku aku belum pernah mendengar nama kerajaan ini." Naruto masih menginginkan lebih banyak informasi.

"Untuk jawaban dari pertanyaanmu yang pertama, raja dan ratu sudah wafat dengan mengenaskan di akhir minggu ini, itulah salah satu sebab mengapa pernikahan ini dilangsungkan. Dan Daimyo ingin melangsungkan pernikahannya karena sebenarnya…ia termasuk orang yang tidak memiliki kesabaran tinggi. Kerajaan Surga sendiri yang mengajukan pertolongan ini kepada Konoha, karena mereka percaya kalau desa ini mempunyai hati yang mulia. Semua ini berkat Jiraiya…" Tsunade memberi jeda dan mendapat respon terkejut dari Naruto.

"P-Petapa Genit?" Naruto tidak percaya. Gurunya yang mesum itu memang menjadi legenda di semua kisah.

"Iya, tepat sebelum ujian Jounin, Jiraiya mendapatkan sebuah misi untuk membantu Kerajaan Surga dengan krisis yang ada di wilayah mereka. Ini dampak dari Perang Dunia Shinobi kedua, bahkan hampir setengah dari wilayah mereka terhapuskan oleh perang itu. Banyak pemberontak dan missing nin menjajah masuk kedalam kerajaan ini untuk menghapuskan keberadaan kerajaan ini. Di saat itulah, Jiraiya berinisiatif untuk melakukan misi solo kesana."

Tsunade mengambil nafas lalu kembali menceritakan, "Nampaknya Jiraiya telah membuat Kerajaan Surga menaruh kepercayaan besar pada desa kita. Pada saat itu, calon ratu diselamatkan oleh Jiraiya, dan berkat Jiraiya-lah sang Ratu dipertemukan oleh sang Raja."

Tsunade tertawa kecil, "Si bodoh itu seperti _cupid_ saja..."

Naruto tersenyum simpul, mengingat tingkah konyolnya sewaktu masih hidup. Dimana ada Pemandian air panas, disitulah dan sudah pasti, Jiraiya melakukan 'Penelitian' konyolnya itu. Ada gula ada semut, ada wanita seksi ada pula si mesum Jiraiya.

"Mereka sengaja menyewa ninja Konoha karena mereka ingin mengetahui bagaimana kondisi ninja desa kita sekarang, dan inilah sebab mengapa aku memilihmu untuk menjalankan misi ini. Sebagai penerus Sannin Katak dan murid Jiraiya, kau pasti tahu persis apa yang akan dilakukan Jiraiya bila ia yang melakukan misi ini," jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Dan kau bertanya mengapa kerajaan surga tidak diketahui keberadaannya, adalah karena masyarakat mereka tidak ingin diganggu oleh kejahatan dunia luar. Dan mereka memohon agar desa konoha menjaga rahasia keberadaan mereka, ditambah kalau mereka mempunyai sesuatu berharga disana."

"Berharga?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, dan hal itu hanyalah Jiraiya yang mengetahui." ucap Tsunade. "Dimana kerajaan surga ini berlokasi?" tanya Shizune. Tsunade mengeluarkan gulungan peta dan menunjukknya ke arah perbatasan Wilayah Salju (_Land of Snow)_. Naruto dan Shizune keduanya terbelalak, "Jauh sekali, kenapa harus menghampiri mereka, padahal kita bisa saja mengantarkan pengantin pria ke sana?"

Tsunade menghela nafas sekali lagi. "Seperti yang sudah kuberitahu tadi, Kerajaan Surga tidak menyukai kunjungan, apalagi dari Negara yang tidak mereka kenal, mereka hanya mempercayai desa ini saja, bukan Negara ini. Itulah mengapa mereka hanya meminta pertolongan dari desa ini saja."

Naruto mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Sekarang baru merasa puas.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto, apa kau menerima misi ini?" tanya Tsunade. Naruto tanpa berbasa-basi hanya mengangguk mantap. "Nenek Tsunade, mulai sekarang Tim Tujuh menerima misi pertama." Naruto berpose '_nice guy_'

Keesokan harinya, mentari belum menampakkan tanda-tanda terbit. Namun ada beberapa penduduk yang sudah terbangun, wajar saja waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Hanya penduduk-penduduk yang berkepentingan saja yang bangun sepagi itu. Namun seorang ninja sudah terbangun duluan dari pada sang mentari, termenung di depan kamar apartemennya, dengan sekotak penuh susu segar berlabel 'tanpa lemak' di tampilan depannya, menatap desa yang masih sepi.

Rambut pirangnya tertiup angin, wajahnya tak berekspresi. Penuh kehampaan, menatap fajar yang menyingsing dari cakrawala. Angin yang sejuk itu seolah menjadi sahabat ninja yang kesepian ini. Sejak usia dini ia memang hidup sebatang kara. Teman-temannya menyarankannya untuk segera mencari seorang wanita untuk dikencani namun ia tetap saja menolak ide itu. Setiap kali membicarakan wanita tak tahu kenapa wajahnya selalu memerah dan ia selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Padahal sewaktu kecil ia mengejar-ngejar gadis impiannya namun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Mudah ditebak, pasti isi kepalanya penuh dengan pikiran. Jenuh rasanya. Ekspresi tertekan. Ia tidak ingin tenggelam di masa lalu namun semakin ia menyongsong masa depan semakin ia menggali kembali masa lalu. Hidup ini sulit bukan?

Ia meneguk susu putih yang berada di tangannya itu, kumis putih terlihat di pinggiran bibir atasnya. Kemudian dengan ceroboh, ia menyekanya dengan baju. Orang-orang mungkin mempunyai keanehan dan ciri tersendiri. Seperti Sang Godaime yang gemar berjudi, Ninja pengkopi Kakashi yang hobi membaca buku icha-icha, Selera busana Kurenai-sensei yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, ataupun memelihara jutaan serangga di dalam tubuh seperti Shino. Bagi dirinya, mungkin dulu ia memang aneh, seorang fanatik oranye, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar sudah tak memakai busana yang terdapat setitik warna oranye pun. Sekarang ia kecanduan susu putih. Ya, susu sapi putih yang terasa tawar itu. Bagi orang-orang mungkin rasanya membuat mual tapi baginya adalah bagaikan obat kejenuhan. Yang dapat membantunya meringankan tekanan setiap harinya, walaupun hanya sekotak susu tawar.

"_Sensei, kapan kita akan menjalankan misi?" Shori rupanya tak sabar untuk beraksi, memamerkan hitai-atenya dihadapan para musuh._

"_Mungkin saja besok, berkumpul saja di monument hokage pukul lima pagi. Aku akan mencoba untuk membujuk Nenek untuk memberikan misi yang sedikit menantang." Naruto menyengir._

"_Yeah! Tim Tujuh akan mulai beraksi!" seru Aiko, yang disambut dengan sorakan girang Shori dan senyuman lebar Senshi. Naruto tertawa kecil, *Mereka benar-benar déjà vu..* Namun dibalik semua itu, ia menahan sakit yang terpendam. Tidak hanya fisik, tapi juga mental._

Ia kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya, mematikan kompor dan menuangkan teko yang berisi air panas itu kedalam semangkuk ramen instan yang berada di atas meja makan. Tidak tahu apa ia mengantuk ataupun sakit, tapi kali ini, Naruto benar-benar terlihat lesu.

"Ittadakimasu!" Naruto merapatkan kedua tangannya, berdoa, lalu menyambut ramen hangat yang barusan ia siapkan. Rasa kari ayam dengan kuah miso spesial, namun ia nampaknya salah beli. Ada tulisan bonus menma, bamboo kering sebagai penyedap itu bukan termasuk kedalam menu topping kesukaan hokage _wanna be_ ini, tapi apa boleh buat daripada dibuang lebih baik santap saja.

Naruto's POV

Ini fantastis, benar-benar luar biasa…kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa? Apa aku benar-benar begitu bodoh sehingga membuka peluang agar insiden itu terjadi lagi?

Aku tak tahu apa aku ini bodoh atau benar-benar tak sadar. Aku ingin membuka jilid baru dalam kisahku ini tapi bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu bila aku sendiri menggali kuburanku? Aku benar-benar menyukai Tim 7, mereka benar-benar anak-anak yang berbakat, tapi setidaknya mengapa mereka harus mirip dengan tim yang dulu. Kenapa?

Mereka benar-benar dekat, namun itu tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk kejadian itu terjadi lagi. Persahabatan yang begitu erat memang menjadikan kita semakin kuat, tapi lambat laun akan ada kebencian, dan…ah..kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini. Kubiarkan pintu terbuka agar angin dapat masuk kedalam, menenangkan keresahan hatiku ini.

Tapi tidak mungkinlah, mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tapi apa yang akan kulakukan bila hal itu terjadi pada mereka? Apa aku harus menceritakan mereka atau membiarkan saja? Argghh…! Kenapa aku ini!? Aku ini bodoh atau gila?!

Entah…kurasa aku dua-duanya.

Tak terasa, makanan yang tadinya kukira masih berlimpah, sudah menghilang. Hehe…kurasa semua pikiran ini menguras energiku terlalu banyak.

[END of POV]

Sinar mentari perlahan menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar. Yup, waktunya untuk berkumpul di monumen hokage.

Naruto memakai baju hitam lengan panjangnya itu, rompi jounin, lengkap dengan sarung tangan tak berjari berpelat ukiran lambang konoha. Memakai perban di bagian kakinya dan siap untuk menyandang sepatunya. *_Ah daripada harus berjalan, lebih baik hiraishin saja.._* yap, pagi itu ia benar menjelma menjadi seorang Nara yang tenar dengan kemalasannya itu. Tapi saat ia melihat keluar apartemennya, seorang wanita berbusana kimono berwarna ungu muda menangkap matanya. Wanita ini berjalan ke arah gedung hokage yang searah dengan monumen hokage. Wanita ini berpakaian kimono pendek dengan lengan panjang biru tua dan celana panjang hitam tersembunyi di balik kimono pendek itu. Hitai-atenya tersembunyi di bagian lehernya, yang nampaknya berkerah. Rambut lavendernya terikat rapih dengan jepitan bunga. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah, mungkin tidak bagi kita tapi bagi pahlawan perang dunia shinobi keempat ini. Niatnya untuk menggunakan hiraishin terlupakan begitu saja saat wanita ini muncul di pandangannya. Ia meloncat turun dari apartemen dan berlari menghampiri wanita ini.

"Hinata!" panggilnya.

Wanita ini menoleh, melihat seorang pria berseragam jounin menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata terkejut, belum pernah ia melihat Naruto tergesa-gesa hanya untuk menyusul, terutama menyusul dirinya. Rona merah kecil menghiasa kedua belah pipinya. "_Ohayou_, Naruto-kun." Hinata menyapa. "Hehe, _Ohayou_ juga Hinata. Sedang apa pagi-pagi ke gedung hokage?" tanya Naruto

Hinata tersentak, bagaimana ia bisa tahu kalau dirinya memang hendak pergi ke gedung hokage? Apa Naruto memata-matainya? Apa mungkin ini balas dendam?

"Untuk bertemu Nyonya Tsunade, apalagi memangnya..?" gurau Hinata, Naruto menyengir malu kalau pertanyaan yang diajukannya memanglah bodoh dan pasti sudah basa-basi.

*_Apa mungkin ini pertanda yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama? Mungkin inilah kesempatan, aku patut mencoba.*_ batin Hinata.

"Um, Naruto-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Maukah nanti kau menyaksikan tim genin-ku? Aku akan mengetes mereka."

"Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Nanti malam."

"Eh?! Malam?"

"Sebenarnya tengah malam," Hinata mengoreksi perkataannya, yang malah mendapat respon terkejut dari Naruto. "Kenapa harus tengah malam?" tanya Naruto. "Yah memang inilah tes-nya, melihat apakah mereka mampu melawanku dengan keadaan gelap, aku tahu kalau kau mungkin berpikir kalau aku tidak adil. Aku sebagai pengguna byakugan menantang murid-muridku secara tidak imbang. Tapi justru ini tes determinasi. Aku ingin mengetes determinasi dan nyali mereka, tak peduli apapun mereka siap menerima tantangan." jelas Hinata. Naruto mulai mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Begitu ya..hmm…"

Hinata awalnya ragu, mungkin saja Naruto menolak ajakannya. Konyol saja, mana ada orang yang mau membela habis-habisan hanya untuk menyaksikan tes? Apalagi di tengah malam?

"Baiklah,"

Hinata terbelalak, *_Naruto-kun mau? Aku tidak percaya…ia mau!*_

"Baiklah, nanti malam usahakan hadir ya," Hinata memberikan Naruto senyuman tercerah seorang hyuuga yang sedang bergembira. Naruto terdiam, ia membalas senyumannya, lalu kembali melihat ke depan. Tapi sesekali matanya melirik ke arah ahli waris hyuuga ini. Dan jangan kaget, kalian pasti bisa melihat rona merah yang berada di pipi sang jounin pirang ini.

Keduanya berpisah saat mendekati gedung, Naruto sudah memberitahu Hinata kalau hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menjalankan misi dengan tim-nya. Awalnya Hinata terkejut mengetahui kalau ada tim genin yang baru saja lulus menerima misi rank B. Tapi wanita keturunan Hyuuga ini hanya mendo'akan agar timnya itu selamat sampai tujuan dan selamat kembali ke desa.

Ya, karena sudah berpisah (kasian deh...), Naruto menggunakan hiraishin-nya menuju monumen hokage. Seketika ia berada di tengah-tengah desa, beberapa saat kemudian ia berada diatas kepala patung ayahnya.

*_Pukul Lima lewat seperempat...mereka hanya telat lima belas menit saja kok, tidak seperti Kakashi-sensei yang bisa telat selama 3 jam.*_ batin jounin pirang ini.

Angin sejuk kembali menerpa dirinya, rambut pirangnya yang agak panjang itu tertiup berkali-kali dan wajahnya terlihat menikmati sekali momen itu. Jika kalian bisa bertemu, mungkin saja kalian menganggap bahwa Naruto itu sangat tampan. Yah, hampir sama dengan ayahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mendeteksi tiga buah chakra mendekat. Dan pasti sudah bisa ditebak kalau itu tak lain adalah murid-muridnya, Shori~Senshi~Aiko.

"Hoaahh...pagi ini sangat sejuk dan cerah ya!" Shori menguap dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Namun terhenti ketika melihat gurunya yang begitu lemas dan...sedikit murung. "Hei, _Togaheddo-sensei_! Kenapa melamun?" tanya Shori, mengernyitkan alisnya dan memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya kedalam kantong. Naruto menoleh dan hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Sekarang ayo kita bahas tentang misi yang kalian jalani ini." Meskipun mereka masih anak-anak, tapi mereka bisa mengetahui yang mana yang senyuman asli maupun senyuman palsu.

"Misi pertama kita adalah mengawal seorang tuan putri kerajaan menuju pusat negara api, target kita adalah 1 hari. Dalam satu hari kita harus mampu mengawal dan mengantarkan sang tuan putri selamat sampai tujuan. Mengerti?" Naruto memerintahkan.

Aiko mengangkat tangannya, "Tunggu dulu, apa klasifikasi misi ini? Bukankah misi seperti ini berklasifikasi rank C?" Aiko memastikan. Senshi mengangguk sementara Shori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "K-Klasifikasi? A-Apa Misi perlu punya k-klasifikasi?" Shori dengan terbata-bata dan malu, bertanya. Aiko menghela nafas sedangkan Senshi melipat kedua tangannya, "Hei bodoh, setiap misi perlu mempunyai klasifikasi. Tanpa adanya klasifikasi, maka setiap tim ataupun unit tidak akan mengetahui tingkat kesulitan setiap misi yang dijalani." ucapnya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Benar, Baik sekali kau Senshi, mau menjelaskan sedetil itu pada Shori." guraunya. Senshi berdecak gusar sambil memalingkan wajahnya, "Bisakah kau melanjutkan penjelasan tadi?!" ujar Senshi, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Misi ini adalah Rank B."

Aiko dan Senshi terbelalak, sementara Shori terdiam. "Maaf, aku lupa rank B itu artinya apa." Shori menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya dan menyengir malu. Aiko menggeram kesal dan menjitak kepalanya seraya menimpal, "Dasar! Apa kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dalam kelas?"

Shori menyengir, "Sepertinya waktu itu aku ketiduran " Mengelus-elus kepalanya, Shori kembali bertanya, "Memangnya seberapa sulit misi rank B?"

Senshi tersentak, "Hei _Yakkai_ dengar ya, tingkat kesulitan misi ini hampir sama dengan misi rank A. Dan informasi lebih, Rank A khusus _jounin_," Anggota Klan Taka ini menambahkan sedikit tekanan di suaranya. Shori tercengang menganga, "Yang benar saja! _Jounin_?!"

"Kau baru sadar! Dari tadi aku dan Senshi sudah terkejut ketika mendengar penjelasan Naruto-sensei!" pekik Aiko. Aiko baru saja ingin meluncurkan cubitan ke arah teman berambut merahnya itu, namun Naruto menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali dan berdehem. "Apa sekarang aku bisa menjelaskan tentang misi ini?" Naruto berdehem kesal.

"Baiklah, kita benar-benar harus menyelesaikan misi ini secepat mungkin, karena kita tidak hanya berurusan dengan kerajaan, tapi juga kepercayaan banyak orang. Dan harus kuingatkan, jika ada kesalahan...tentu tim ini akan mendapatkan masalah. Jadi apa kalian tetap yakin?"

Shori, Senshi, dan Aiko bertukar pandang, dan serempak mengangguk mantap, "Kami yakin!"

Naaruto melemparkan senyuman bangga kepada mereka, "_Yosh.._ayo kita berangkat"

"YOOSHHH! Mulai sekarang, Tim Tujuh mulai beraksi di dunia shinobi ini!" seru Shori dan meluncurkan kepalan tangannya ke angkasa.

Naruto dan tim-nya melesat keluar dari gerbang konoha dan pergi menuju dunia luar. Sementara itu, dari arah dalam desa, seorang wanita berambut pirang yang mempunyai kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya menyandarkan tubuh di gerbang desa, "Semoga beruntung,_ gaki_..."

"Kau tidak akan cemas 'kan, Naruto akan pergi sementara bersama dengan tim-nya..?" Tsunade bergurau dengan orang yang berdiri disebelahnya, memakai topeng dan berambut abu-abu. "Kalau khawatir sih ya khawatir, tapi mau berapa lama lagi aku menganggapnya sebagai muridku? Sekarang saja dia sudah mempunyai murid sendiri...aku sudah tidak pantas lagi menjadi gurunya." gumam Kakashi, yang perlahan membuka lembaran buku kecilnya itu.

Tsunade tertawa, "Hahaha! Benar..Benar...Naruto saja sudah mengunggulimu,"

Kakashi dibalik topengnya hanya tersenyum, _*Ganbaru..Naruto..__*_

* * *

Empat orang shinobi, melesat dari dahan pohon yang satu ke yang lain dengan beriringan. Tapi nampaknya orang yang paling belakang tertinggal sedikit dari yang lain.

"Naruto-sensei! Ayo! Jangan lambat-lambat!" seru Shori yang sembari menengok ke belakang karena dirinya sendiri sudah berada di paling depan grup-nya. Naruto kembali dari dunia lamunannya, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sedikit, "Hehe..iya!"

"Hei, Senshi...menurutmu misi ini akan seperti apa?" Shori yang terlihat _exciting_ ini tersenyum lebar dan makin mempercepat langkahnya. "Aku tidak tahu, aku belum pernah diberi misi rank B sebelumnya karena aku baru saja menjadi seorang Genin," sarkasme dimana-mana. Bahkan Aiko terkikik geli melihat Senshi yang jengkel.

"Kau tidak perlu sebegitu sarkastik, _Dasuta_!"

"Aku hanya lelah menanggapi semua pertanyaanmu. Sedari tadi kau bertanya tak henti-henti padaku tentang misi ini...kau bertanya kepadaku seperti aku seorang ahli saja..!" gerutu Senshi.

"Grr.._Dasuta_!"

"_Yakkai_!"

"_Dasuta_!"

"_Yakkai_!"

"Hei bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?! Ini misi pertama kita, dan jangan mengacaukan tugas karena kita berurusan dengan kepercayaan orang lain terhadap desa kita!" peringat Aiko dengan mengancam mereka, kepalan tangannya sudah siap mendarat di salah satu kepala.

Senshi dan Shori hanya terdiam dan saling mendengus gusar, saling berpaling dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Dari belakang, Naruto melihat ketiga muridnya yang sangat mengingatkannya pada tim-nya yang dulu. Namun tim ini lebih menjanjikan dan lebih akrab terhadap sesama. Tapi sejak awal ia memang sudah menebak, kalau persahabatan mereka pasti sudah terjalin lama. Ia hanya berharap kalau tim tujuh yang sekarang tidak akan mengikuti jejak tim tujuh yang dulu...

_Misi ini baru saja dimulai...akankah mereka bisa?_

* * *

_Next : Misi Cinta PART 2_

_"Tim ini tidak akan menyerah dan tidak akan gagal'ttebayo!"_

Ending AMV ~ Starlight by Muse

* * *

EndNote - Yahh bagaimana tanggapan kalian? Misi ini kalau diperkirakan bisa sampai 2 chapter, tapi cukup untuk menjelaskan beberapa konflik. Yap, Shizune ternyata sudah dan telah mencoba menjalankan rutinitas sebagai kunoichi biasa, dan bagaimana tentang pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata tadi? Apa cukup? Sebenarnya aku seorang Narusaku, tapi sekarang aku NETRAL saja lah...ikutin MK. Oh aku punya satu pertanyaan, setiap chap, pasti kucantumkan lagu opening dan ending, apa kalian sering mendengarkannya?

Ya dan satu hal lagi, profile image sudah kuganti dengan cover KNS, bagaimana? Bagus tidak? Itu perjuangan lho dengan ms. paint! Kubuat dari jam 10 malam sampai jam 3 dini hari! Bayangkan coba! Tapi kuharap gambarya sepadan dengan kepuasan kalian.

_By The Way...Stay tunned ya!_


	9. Misi Cinta (part 2)

**Disclaimer - Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N **\- Terima kasih atas review kalian yang sebelumnya. Iya kurasa 'nyonya' hinata tidak pantas karena itu lebih teruntuk orang yang sudah menikah atau mungkin yang sudah tua...hehehe *_menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepala_. Oh ya bagaimana menurut kalian? Di chap. sebelumnya dijelaskan kalau Shizune sudah tidak bekerja sebagai asisten Tsunade tapi akhirnya kembali kerja ke pekerjaan semula. Dan juga Misi yang diterima oleh tim tujuh, Misi pengawalan, sama seperti misi pertama yang diterima oleh tim tujuh yang dulu. Dan nampaknya, Naruto semakin nostalgia dengan tim-nya itu, akankah ia bisa bertahan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei!**_

_"Misi Cinta" Part 2_

* * *

_**Opening - Counting Stars by OneRepublic**  
_

_**Chapter Cover :**_

_(=) **Shori, Aiko, dan Senshi memandang sejauh mata bisa melihat, dengan angin menerpa rambut mereka. Dan Hitai-ate panjang melingkari kepala mereka ikut tertiup desiran angin **(=)  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tengah-tengah hutan, empat orang orang shinobi berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju tujuan mereka.

*_suara perut keroncongan.._

Shori memegangi perutnya yang kosong itu. Enzim dan Asam lambung berkobaran di perutnya, meminta sesuatu untuk dicerna, dan mulutnya terasa tawar.

*_suara perut keroncongan yang lebih besar..._

Sekali lagi, Shori mencoba untuk menghentikan suara jengkel perutnya itu. Tangan kanannya meremas perutnya sambil menahan nafsunya.

*_suara perut yang lebih besar, bahkan mengalahkan suara kicauan burung (sweatdropped_).

"Sensei, aku lapar. Kapan kita makan?" Shori menembak pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganjal di kerongkongannya. Naruto menghela nafas, "Sesampainya kita di kota kecil terdekat, kecuali kau ingin makan kulit pohon dan dedaunan." gurau si jounin, Aiko dan Senshi tergelak sementara Shori melipat tangannya dan mendengus. "Tapi ayolah Naruto-sensei! Aku lapar sekali! Setidaknya kita berhenti di sebuah lapangan rumput dan piknik sebentar.." pinta Shori. Naruto menaikkan alisnya lalu melirik ke arah Senshi dan Aiko.

"Aku sih terserah kalian saja," Senshi berpura-pura bertingkah gagah, padahal ia menderita sama seperti Shori.

Aiko tersenyum iba, "Aku bawa tikar kecil, sepertinya cukup untuk berpiknik empat orang."

Naruto memandang ketiga muridnya itu yang seakan memohon untuk diberi makan, seperti binatang peliharaan saja. Akhirnya ia mengalah, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan tiga muridnya itu kelaparan ketika sedang menjalankan misi pertama mereka. Lagipula, bagi seorang dewasa seperti dirinya, ia bisa bertahan lama tanpa makan dan minum, contoh saat ia bertapa di Gunung Myoboku bersama Kakek Fukasaku tepat setelah 3 minggu setelah perang.

Ia bertapa bisa berjam-jam ataupun berhari-hari, asalkan tidak memaksakan diri, itulah yang sering diucap Nenek Shima. Untuk memperkuat Senjutsu-nya, bertapa adalah jalan alternatif untuk berlatih.

"_YATTA!_" Shori meluncurkan kepalan tangannya ke angkasa. "Ayo, tunggu apa lagi!? Ayo kita cari tempat untuk berpiknik!" Shori melangkahkan kaki dengan semangat, seperti seorang prajurit yang melaju ke medan perang. Jalannya sangat cepat, sampai-sampai tidak pantas untuk disebut 'jalan' lagi...

"Oi Shori! Tunggu kami! Bukankah sebelumnya kau berkata kalau kau kelaparan?!" pekik Aiko, mengejar Shori. Senshi hanya menggeleng-geleng dan menghela nafas, "Apa itu teman-temanku?" ucapnya dengan sedikit bumbu sarkasme.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Senshi sambil tertawa kecil, "Jangan terlalu kasar. Mereka itu rekan-rekan tim-mu, mau tidak mau, rela tidak rela, kau harus belajar terbiasa bersama mereka," nasihatnya. Senshi hanya tersenyum sembari memejamkan matanya, "Heh, Aku dan kedua orang itu sudah berteman sejak sebelum kami bisa memanja pohon mangga."

"Berarti, kalian sudah saling mengenal dari kecil?" tanya Naruto. Sebagai seorang guru, tidak ada salahnya jika saling mengenal murid-muridnya, betul 'kan?

Senshi tersenyum dan melihat ke angkasa, sembari berjalan. "Iya."

Naruto tersenyum, mengikuti muridnya. "Hm, baguslah. Kalian berarti sudah saling menerima, ikatan persahabatan kalian sudah dapat dijanjikan."

Senshi menoleh ke arah gurunya itu. Ia melihat ekspresi yang awalnya cerah, menjadi gelap dan murung. Penerus klan Taka ini sering sekali bertanya pada dirinya, kenapa setiap kali mereka akur ataupun bertengkar, pasti gurunya yang berambut pirang itu merenung. Selalu terdiam, dan pasti berkata "Baguslah" "Syukurlah", "Baiklah".

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan hal ini.

"Naruto-sensei, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Senshi memecahkan keheningan antara mereka.

Naruto tersentak ketika salah satu muridnya menembakkan pertanyaan ke arahnya. "Oke, apa yang ingin kau tahu?" ucapnya.

"Kau pasti merasakan menjadi genin, ya 'kan?"

"Iya."

"Dan pasti kau punya banyak teman 'kan?"

"Hm..bisa dibilang..."

"Apa dulu kau juga termasuk dalam satu tim?"

"...err..iya.."

"Siapa saja rekan tim-mu? Dan bagaimana dengan tim-mu?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang ini? Biasanya kau paling pendiam diantara teman-temanmu."

Senshi menghela nafas, "Yah..sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran, kenapa setiap kali aku, Shori, dan Aiko bekerja sama ataupun bertengkar, pasti kau mendesah ataupun terdiam. Nampaknya ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bersikap seperti itu," Senshi melipat tangannya. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau selalu begitu." Tatapannya lurus sekali, menembus kembali tatapan gurunya.

Naruto hanya berdehem dan mendesah, "Sepertinya kau ingin sekali berbicara tentang ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya disini." Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah sebuah lapangan, "Kedua teman-mu itu sudah kelamaan menunggu kita dan mereka nampaknya mengerang kelaparan tuh!"

Senshi memalingkan kepalanya, melihat kedua temannya, duduk risih sembari memegang peralatan-peralatan makanan yang sudah tersedia di tikar piknik. "HOI KALIAN LAMA SEKALI!" teriak Shori, yang terus memegang sumpitnya tak sabaran. Naruto tersenyum malu, "Hehehe...iya, maaf ya!"

Naruto, bersama ketiga muridnya membelah sumpit secara bersamaan, "_Ittadakimasu!_" mereka menyantap _onogiri_ isi tuna serta _nasi kepal_ _rumput laut_ (_sayangnya aku tidak tahu apa namanya.._)

Mereka makan siang dengan penuh damai, sehingga angin pun ikut berbisik ke telinga mereka saking damainya. Seusai makan, Naruto menaruh kembali sumpit di atas piring piknik. Senshi melirik ke arah gurunya, mengambil kesempatan untuk bertanya kembali.

"Ehem," Senshi berdehem pelan, untuk mengambil perhatian. Ternyata malah semua kepala menoleh. "Sensei, boleh lanjutkan cerita tadi?" Senshi merapihkan tasnya sembari bertanya. Naruto tersentak sedangkan Shori dan Aiko kebingungan.

"Bercerita tentang apa?" tanya Shori, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Senshi menoleh ke temannya yang berambut merah itu, "Aku bertanya pada Naruto-sensei, seperti apa timnya yang dulu." jawab Senshi. Shori mengangguk-angguk, "Oh! _Souka.._"

Naruto tergagap-gagap, ketiga muridnya kini berpaling ke arahnya. "Loh kok diam? Ayolah bercerita!" seru Aiko, yang terlihat penasaran itu. Naruto menghela nafas dan memainkan rambutnya, "Kenapa kalian penasaran sekali dengan sejarah tim yang dulu?" tanyanya.

"Karena sebagai guru dan murid, kita harus mempunyai hubungan yang baik!" jawab Shori yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Aiko. Naruto menatap sarkastik, "Tapi tidak perlu _kepo_ seperti itu juga tak apa 'kan?" Shori, Aiko, dan Senshi serempak mengernyitkan alisnya.

Naruto tersentak dan menghela nafas lagi. Baiklah, ia mengaku kalah. "Darimana harus ku-mulai.."

"Bagaimana kalau pada saat pembagian tim? Kuyakin pada saat itu kau gugup karena tidak tahu siapa sensei-mu!" seru Shori.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Sebenarnya, bukan begitu ceritanya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Naruto, kau masuk satu tim dengan Sakura!" Iruka memerintah._

_"Tamatlah riwayatku..." desis Sakura dengan kepala terpaku di atas meja._

_"YATTAAA! Satu tim dengan Sakura-chan!" Naruto tersenyum lebar._

_"Dan Sasuke Uchiha!" lanjut Iruka yang mendapat reaksi kaget dari kedua anak itu._

_"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bersorak, hatinya berbunga-bunga._

_Naruto yang semula-mula cetar membahana, lesu seketika, "Tamatlah riwayatku.."_

_._

_._

_"Naruto, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Sakura berdecak melihat Naruto yang sedang menaiki bangku mendekati pintu kelas._

_"Aku akan memberi sensei kita salam pembuka dari tim tujuh, salahnya sendiri ia terlambat." Naruto mencibir sembari menaruh penghapus papan tulis di atas daun pintu._

_"Bodoh, mana mungkin sensei kita akan jatuh ke perangkap konyol-mu itu." lirih Sasuke dengan jari-jarinya yang menyilang di depan wajahnya._

_"IYA! Sasuke-kun betul!" Sakura menimpal._

_Namun tiba-tiba, seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan, membuka pintu, dan penghapus itu pun terjatuh di atas kepalanya._

_"Hmm?" orang itu mengambil benda yang terjatuh di atas kepalanya dan bergumam, "Apa maksud dari ini?"_

_"M-maafkan kami s-s-sensei...aku sudah memperingati Naruto untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh ini, tapi ia tidak mau mengerti!" Sakura menutup setengah wajahnya._

_Sementara Sakura memohon maaf, Naruto malah tergelak terpingkal-pingkal tak henti-hentinya. "Hahahaha! Aku mengenaimu!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya._

_Kakashi menghela nafas sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, "Hhhmm...kesan pertamaku tentang kalian..."_

_"Kalian adalah sekumpulan idiot.."_

_Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke tertunduk malu *animestyle..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Namaku Sakura Haruno, apa yang kusukai...umm makusudmu orang yang kusukai...*melirik*...dan aku tidak menyukai Naruto!"_

_._

_._

_"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki! Aku menyukai Ramen! Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah menunggu tiga menit setiap memasak ramen instan! Dan impianku untuk masa depan adalah menjadi seorang Hokage!"_

_._

_._

_"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, tidak banyak yang kusukai, aku lebih nyaman menyebut ambisi, ambisiku adalah untuk membunuh seseorang."_

_._

_._

Itu adalah ingatan yang mengambang di kepalanya. Dan dengan tarikan nafas, ia mulai menceritakan kisah tim-nya.

"Saat pembagian tim, aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan siapa aku akan berpasangan. Tapi setelah aku mengetahui anggota perempuan dari tim-ku adalah seseorang yang kukenal, aku senang." Naruto tersenyum, dan tanpa disadari, pipinya sedikit merona. Aiko mengelus dagu-nya dan memandangi gurunya dengan tatapan curiga. "Aku penasaran siapa anggota perempuan ini...?" Shori mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba untuk berpikir.

Aiko langsung menjentikkan jarinya. Membuat Naruto dan kedua temannya tersentak. "Sensei, mungkin kau punya kisah tak terselesaikan dengan anggota perempuan ini.."

Naruto mendelik, "A-Apa maksudmu?"

Shori ikut mendelik, "Aku tidak percaya...Naruto-sensei punya dua pacar!"

Senshi tersenyum sinis sedangkan Aiko tertawa. "Hei aku belum punya pacar, _oke!_" decak Naruto dengan gusar. Aiko terkikik geli mencoba menahan tawa-nya. "Naruto-sensei bilang ia _belum_ mempunyai pacar, itu berarti dia _berniat_ untuk mempunyai kekasih!" tembak Aiko, membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

Naruto segera membuang muka dan berdehem, "Lupakan tentang _pacar _atau _kekasih_, intinya aku _tidak_ mempunyai pacar dan **_tidak_ **_mempunyai_ kisah dengannya." ia menyatakan dengan tegas.

Aiko terkikik geli, Shori menahan tawa seraya memegangi perutnya, sedangkan Senshi hanya menebar senyuman tipis sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya, "Kemudian ketika Iruka-sensei memberitahu kalau aku akan berpasangan dengan seorang _jenius_ semasaku, aku malah menghiraukan saja. Tapi ternyata, si _jenius_ malah menjadi teman dekatku.."

"Seiring waktu, aku dan kedua temanku terbentuk menjadi sebuah tim. Tapi kami tidak _hanya_ menjadi sebuah tim, kami jadi _bersahabat_." ucapnya, mengingat kembali masa-masa tim tujuh yang dulu berjaya. Ketiga muridnya mendengarkan dengan serius. Ketiga-tiganya tak bergeming sama sekali.

Naruto tergelak, _lucu_...kenapa mereka begitu serius mendengarkan ceritanya?

"Tapi..semua berubah ketika kami menghadapi ujian chuunin,"

"Eh? U-Ujian Chuunin?" Shori terbata. Naruto mengangguk, merapihkan tas-nya dan mengisyaratkan tim-nya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Memang apa yang terjadi saat ujian chuunin, sensei?" tanya Aiko, penasaran menyelimuti pundaknya. "Salah satu rekan tim-ku, mengalami insiden..." bayangan _Sasuke_ mulai terlihat jelas.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Shori. Pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia sudah menduga kalau pertanyaan ini pasti akan muncul, tapi begitu berat baginya untuk memberitahu.

"Namanya..."

Hening...angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi...

"**Sasuke Uchiha**,"

Mata mereka terbelalak. Angin yang tadinya datang mengelus permukaan kulit mereka, kini menerpa tubuh mereka dengan kencang. Suasana berubah drastis setelah Naruto mengucapkan nama temannya itu, seakan alam terhubung dengan batinnya.

"M-Maksudmu...Sasuke Uchiha yang-"

"..Yang ditahan di penjara bawah tanah? Iya," jawab Naruto, tanpa membiarkan salah satu muridnya menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Aku satu tim dengan Sasuke dan..apa kalian tahu Sakura Haruno?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Aiko tersentak, "Sakura Haruno, Kepala medis Konohagakure dan Sannin penerus Tsunade Senju? Tentu saja kami tahu!" Matanya berbinar, ia tidak akan berbohong kalau ia mengidolakan sosok kunoichi berambut bunga musim semi itu.

"Hm...aku satu tim dengan mereka berdua," ucap Naruto dengan nada rendah.

Senshi terdiam, dua orang sannin legendaris, satu tim dengan gurunya. _Tunggu dulu!_? _Jika ada 3 sannin legendaris penerus sannin pendahulu, berarti seharusnya ada satu orang lagi, apa itu berarti..._

Itu dia.

*_Naruto-sensei seorang sannin!_* batin Senshi. _Mustahil! Gurunya sendiri...seorang..._

Naruto melirik ke arah Senshi yang nampaknya termenung sendiri dengan pikirannya. Tapi dalam hati ia sudah tahu kalau Senshi akan mengetahui identitasnya lebih dahulu dari kedua muridnya. Apalagi yang harus dikatakan? Senshi memanglah yang paling _peka_ diantara teman-temannya.

Tapi sebelum ia bisa berkata apapun...

Dihadapan mereka, sebuah gerbang megah berdiri kokoh...menghalangi sinar matahari.

"Hmm...nampaknya kita sudah sampai..."

**_Kerajaan Surga..._**

Ending AMV - Starlight by Muse

* * *

**_Next on KNS :_**

_"Eh?! Apa yang dilakukan seorang putri kerajaan di pasar kumuh seperti ini?"~ "Jadi, kau Naruto Uzumaki ya? Murid Jiraiya? Namaku Inori Tsuya.."~ "INI MEMANG TUGASKU!" _

**End Note** : Yo semua, kurasa ini benar-benar lama sekali. Mohon maaf, koneksi internet yang benar-benar..._mendokusai!_ Perkiraanku hingga dua chapter sepertinya salah...tidak keburu karena koneksi yang menyebalkan ini, tapi setidaknya aku mampu meng-update chapter ini. Permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian. _Gomenasai minna-san!_

_Oke...jangan lupa stay tunned di chap. selanjutnya ya..._


	10. Masa lalu dan sekarang

**Disclaimer (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N : Gomenasai, sudah beberapa minggu tidak ku update. Aku ada jadwal latihan olimpiade fisika, pr menumpuk, pokoknya pikiranku akhir-akhir ini teralihkan. Tapi sekarang UKK sudah selesai! Yeayy! Merdeka, Kanpaii! Sebelumnya memang aku sedang "HIATUS" tapi aku lupa update dan tak sempat menyentuh komputerku. Jadi permintaan maaf kuajukan sedalam-dalamnya..minna...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Kon'nichiwa Naruto-sensei!**_

_"Masa Lalu dan Sekarang.."_

_{Naruto berada di atas danau es, dan bercermin ke bawah, melihat sosok dirinya saat menjadi genin..}_

* * *

_**.**  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yosh! Kita sudah sampai akhirnya!" Shori meluncurkan kepalan tangannya ke angkasa seraya tercengir. Aiko terkikik geli dan ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat ekspresi guru dan rekan timnya yang berambut abu-abu itu.

Naruto tersenyum sedangkan Senshi nampak terdiam. Matanya tak luput dari sang jounin. Seakan mencurigakan. Ia mengernyitkan dahi dan memicingkan mata secara diam-diam. Aiko tersentak, '_Ada apa dengan Senshi?_'

"Ayo kita masuk!" Shori meloncat dan berlari di dinding menggunakan chakra di kakinya. Menuju puncak gerbang. Aiko dan Senshi terkesiap melihat teman mereka yang tampak sudah berdiri di atas gerbang. Tak disangka, kekuatan Shori memanipulasi chakra memang luar biasa. Naruto bahkan terdiam melihat ini. '_Hmm..menarik. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menunjukkan Shori bagaimana menggunakan chakra selain untuk jutsu._' Naruto mengelus dagunya.

"Shori, turun dari sana! Kau nanti bisa jatuh!" Aiko berusaha untuk tidak menonjok dinding gerbang karena kegusarannya itu.

Tanpa banyak _ba, bi, bu_, Naruto mengalirkan chakra ke titik kakinya dan langsung berlari di permukaan dinding. Ketiga muridnya terkejut ketika Naruto mampu berlari secepat itu tanpa mengkhawatirkan untuk menstabilkan chakra yang sedang dimanipulasi di titik kaki.

Shori tercengang, seketika gurunya sudah berada dibelakangnya, padahal ia baru saja melongok ke bawah. Jitakan mendarat di kepala Shori ketika Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan bertindak sebelum berpikir." ucap Naruto. Tapi sebelum ia bisa memanggil dua muridnya yang berada di bawah, dua orang penjaga menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa kalian?"

Naruto memalingkan pandangannya pada kedua penjaga tersebut, "Tenang, kami dari Konoha, dan kami datang untuk membantu."

Kedua penjaga tersebut saling bertukar pandang, "Sebelum kami bisa membiarkan kalian masuk, sebutkan namamu dulu!"

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki."

Kedua penjaga tersebut tercengang. "Naruto Uzumaki?! Dari Konoha?!"

Naruto mengangguk. Salah satu penjaga mengambil langkah maju, "Aku Goro, untuk lebih pasti, bisa perlihatkan pada kami 'segelnya'?"

Naruto terdiam, namun perlahan ia mengangguk. Ia menggulung lengan bajunya sampai ke atas sehingga lengan atasnya terlihat. Terpampang sebuah tato segel...

Shori terdiam, '_Segel apa itu_?', dalam benaknya ia ingin sekali bertanya tapi daripada ia memperburuk situasi lebih baik ia menutup mulut saja.

Goro mengisyaratkan rekannya untuk menginformasikan pihak kerajaan. "Silakan.." Goro mengizinkan Naruto dan tim-nya untuk masuk. Ketika gerbangnya dibuka, Shori, Senshi dan Aiko tercengang habis-habisan. Tiada satupun dari mereka yang tidak membelalakkan mata. Kerajaan Surga.._Indah sekali..._

Kerajaan ini begitu luas dengan bangunan-bangunan yang mirip sekali seperti menara yang terbuat dari emas. Bahkan Naruto saja tersentak melihat kerajaan yang baru saja ia kunjungi ini. '_Kurasa inilah sebabnya mengapa mereka menyebut Kerajaan 'Surga',_ batinnya.

Mereka memasuki area pinggir kerajaan yang tampak begitu sederhana. Area pinggir yang dipenuhi dengan penduduk serta toko-toko. Lebih menyerupai pasar.

Shori terkagum, "Ramai sekali!". Ia hendak ingin berlari dan menjelajah, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik jaketnya.

"Sabar, setelah misi ini kuyakin pasti Naruto-sensei akan membiarkan kita jalan-jalan. Tapi sebelum itu kita harus fokus dengan misi ini." ujar Senshi, melepaskan genggamannya. Shori menggerutu, "Hmm...ya sudahlah.."

Naruto tersenyum melihat muridnya yang tidak sabar itu namun tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak pundaknya. Seorang wanita...

"Maaf," ucap wanita itu, ia berbusana jubah dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya.

Naruto membalas dengan senyuman, "Tidak, justru aku seharusnya yang meminta maaf.." saat Naruto membantu si wanita untuk berdiri, ia sempat mengintip wajah wanita ini. Begitu cantik...dengan iris mata coklat, kulit merona, dan rambut pirang bergelombang...namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Naruto selain paras wanita ini. Sebuah mahkota!

_Dheg!_

"Kau.."

Merasa penyamarannya gagal, wanita ini berlari sekencang mungkin, menjauh dari keramaian menuju sebuah gang kecil. Naruto terdiam, '_Apa hanya kebetulan saja, seorang penduduk memakai mahkota sebegitu mewah?_' batinnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Aiko, namun sepertinya pertanyaannya tersebut tak digubris.

"Naruto-sama, apa ada masalah?" tanya Goro. Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya dan spontan menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak kok." jawabnya dengan singkat.

'_Naruto-sama? Bahkan para penjaga di Kerajaan Surga begitu menghormati Naruto-sensei. Ada apa sebenarnya?'_ batin Senshi yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya bertanya. Sekarang ia makin penasaran tentang identitas asli dari gurunya yang ia sangka seorang _sannin_ ini.

Namun tiba-tiba...

"Shori?!" Senshi terlonjak kaget, temannya tidak berada di sampingnya lagi. Bahkan Naruto dan Aiko terbelalak secara bersamaan _***Animestyle**_.

"Kemana perginya temanmu itu?" tanya Goro yang mulai khawatir. Aiko mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kalau aku jadi Shori, pasti aku akan mengejar wanita tadi!" serunya. Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah, Ayo kita cari dia!"

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ seketika 3 buah bunshin muncul di belakang Naruto. Goro dan rekannya dibuat tercengang, dengan mudahnya Naruto membuat bunshin. Seperti yang pernah kita ketahui, jurus bunshin masih diklarifikasikan terlarang. Naruto bersama dengan bunshin-bunshinnya berlari mencari Shori ke seluruh pelosok pasar.

Naruto yang _asli_ berpencar dengan bunshin-bunshinnya dan berlari menuju ke dalam sebuah gang sempit.

* * *

_Sementara itu..._

"Kenapa kau melarikan diri tadi?" tanya Shori. Wanita tadi tak mau menjawab. Hening menyelimuti suasana. Hanya terdengar gumaman saja di telinga keturunan klan Yamaki ini.

"Kenapa kamu menghampiriku kesini?" tanya wanita itu, yang membuat Shori terdiam. "Aku hanya penasaran saja, kenapa kau tiba-tiba melarikan diri dari kami." ucapnya dengan nada suara yang ringan. Wanita itu tersentak, spontan ia membuka tudung yang ia kenakan dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Seperti apa yang dilihat Naruto tadi, sebuah mahkota berhiaskan permata dan zamrud dengan warna dasar perak terlihat di atas kepala wanita ini. Shori terbelalak, "Eh?! Kenapa bisa ada mahkota di kepalamu?" tanyanya, pertanyaan yang begitu polos dan mudah tertebak.

Wanita itu menggeram gusar dan mengepalkan tangannya, "Dengar ya! Aku ini seorang putri kerajaan!" ucap Inori dengan lantang.

Shori semakin terlonjak kaget, "Lantas, apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang putri di tengah-tengah pasar yang ramai dan kumuh ini?" tanyanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Shori, Inori terdiam dan wajahnya berubah. "Aku...ingin melarikan diri.." gumamnya. Dan membuat Shori terkejut setengah mati. "Yang benar saja!" seru Shori. Inori terlonjak dan menutup mulut Shori dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tapi apa gunanya setelah mereka menyadari tepat dibelakang Shori, Naruto sudah melipat kedua tangan dan menaruhnya di atas dada.

"Ck,ck,ck..." decak Naruto. Kepala jounin ini menggeleng-geleng.

"Ayo, kalian berdua tidak aman disini.." ujar Naruto, melempar ibu jarinya ke belakang. Shori menggeram gusar, "Hei, aku ini sudah menjadi genin ya! Jadi jangan meremehkanku..!" serunya.

Naruto menatap Shori sejenak. Tangannya terdorong untuk...

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau sudah jadi genin saja angkuh! Bagaimana kalau kau jadi Hokage?! Bisa-bisa kau meludahiku karena aku sudah tua!" Naruto menjewer telinga Shori tanpa ampun.

"Itta! Itta! Itta! ITTAAAAA!" jeritan malang Shori sampai terdengar oleh Senshi dan Aiko yang sedang berpencar.

"Justru karena kau seorang genin, aku tidak akan terlalu cemas kalau kau seorang chuunin ataupun Jounin, tapi...kau adalah muridku.."

Shori tersentak.

"Jadi aku akan melindungimu!" Naruto menatap tajam mata muridnya itu dan dengan ekspresi serius.

Entah apa ia seharusnya merasa jengkel atau berterima kasih, tapi Shori tak menduga kalau gurunya akan berkata demikian.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yang Mulia, kupersembahkan, pengawal-pengawalmu dari Desa Konohagakure!"

Naruto dan ketiga muridnya itu memasuki Istana megah penuh dengan berlian dan permata di setiap permukaan maupun sudut ruangan. Di depan mereka, Inori terduduk di singgasananya yang besar dengan jubah yang majestik. Namun _mood_ sang tuan putri sedang tidak 'baik' hari ini.

"Tuan putri, Aku Naruto Uzumaki dari desa Konoha, dan mereka adalah murid-muridku..." sang jounin mengisyaratkan kepada ketiga muridnya untuk memperkenalkan diri satu persatu.

Aiko mengangguk, "Namaku Aiko Mizushi, tuan putri.." senyuman manis terus menempel di wajah kunoichi cilik ini.

_Kesan pertama Inori : "Dia imut dan kelihatannya ramah.."_

Kini giliran Senshi, "Senshi Taka." Dengan wajah monoton dan suara datar, anggota klan Taka ini menjawab.

Batin Inori langsung menyusut. _Kesan pertama Inori : "Dingin sekali..."_

"Dan yang terakhir adalah, si '_tampan_' Shori Yamaki, Calon Hokage Konoha yang terbaru!" seru Senshi. Senshi berdecak dan Aiko menepuk dahinya, entah karena malu atau karena ia tidak tahan dengan Shori.

Inori memicingkan matanya. Ia langsung teringat, bahwa Shori adalah anak yang tadi mengejarnya.

_Kesan pertama Inori_ : "_Idiot_.."

Setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri, Goro tanpa berbasa-basi langsung berbicara, "Yang Mulia, mereka yang akan mengawalmu, dan barang-barang persiapan Yang Mulia sudah kami persiapkan." Goro menunjuk ke arah susut ruangan. Terdapat koper-koper besar beserta tandu mewah dilengkapi dengan tirai sutra (_Bukan tandu PMR yang biasa kita gunakan ya..tandu kerajaan_).

Shori, Senshi dan juga Aiko terbelalak!

"Banyak sekali.." (_Aiko)_

"Satu orang...Lima belas koper dan satu tandu besar?" (_Shori_)

"Apa tulangku sanggup.." (_Senshi_)

"..." (_Naruto...ia sudah sweatdropped duluan...-_-_)

Inori mendengus angkuh, "Tentu saja barang-barangku banyak, aku ini bukan sembarang orang biasa yang hanya bisa bepergian membawa 1 atau 2 koper saja."

Shori memasang tampang jengkel dan berbisik pada Senshi, "Aku bertaruh kalau isinya pasti baju dan berlian.."

Senshi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bertaruh kalau isinya adalah senjata.." Senshi balas membisik. Seketika Shori tersedak, "Untuk apa seorang putri kerajaan membawa senjata?!" bisiknya.

Senshi mengangkat pundaknya, "Siapa tahu, mungkin ia berencana untuk melarikan diri."

Aiko langsung menepuk pundak kedua temannya itu. "Shush...jangan bermain-main, kita telah diberikan kepercayaan yang besar oleh Hokage-sama dan Naruto-sensei, jangan membuat mereka kecewa." Aiko memperingati, sekaligus...sebagai penyemangat.

Shori dan Senshi mengangguk serempak.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan murid-muridnya itu hanya tersenyum...

.

.

.

.

.

"Semoga selamat sampai tujuan, Tuan Putri.." salah satu pelayan melambaikan tangannya pada Inori. Sang putri membalas lambaian tangan dan masuk kedalam tandunya dan duduk manis, menunggu untuk diangkat.

Shori, Senshi dan Aiko masing-masing sudah membawa koper-koper yang tadi sudah di siapkan, begitu juga Naruto, yang membawa barang-barang tambahan.

Inori membuka tirai dengan gusar, "Siapa yang akan mengangkatku?!" Ia mengibaskan kipas kecil yang ia genggam dengan urat yang berkedut di pelipisnya. "Hei, _Yang Mulia_! Kita saja sudah membawa barang-barangmu," seru Shori, tak mau kalah. Ia tidak sudi harus bertingkah seperti seorang _budak_. Ia ingin jadi _Hokage!_ bukan malah jadi _Budak!_

Tiba-tiba, Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan membuat segel tangan. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Muncullah empat bunshin yang berdiri tepat di depan Naruto.

Inori, beserta pelayan-pelayan dan Goro pun terkejut melihat _klon_ yang bahkan mirip dengan _yang asli_, dan itupun kalau mereka bisa bedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang bukan.

"Kalian, tolong angkat tandu Sang Tuan Putri." perintah Naruto yang asli pada keempat bunshinnya. Keempat bunshin itu mengangguk serempak dan langsung melaksanakan perintah.

Akhirnya mereka siap!

Mereka pun mulai melangkahkan kaki, memulai perjalanan...

Inori mengintip perlahan dari tandunya ketika mulai menjauh dari kerajaannya, perasaan sedih menyelimuti hatinya dan air matanya tak terbendung.

Aiko yang berjalan beriringan dengan tandu, melihat pemandangan tersebut dan merasa cemas. '_Ada apa dengan Inori-sama?_'

Shori berjalan di sebelah kanan tandu, sedangkan Senshi _dengan sengaja _memilih untuk berada di belakang, bersama dengan gurunya. Ia masih ingin menyelidiki hipotesis yang ia duga apa benar? Apa gurunya benar-benar seorang Sannin legendaris?

Perlahan, Senshi memfokuskan pandangannya pada Naruto secara diam-diam.

'_Mungkin dugaanku benar, Naruto-sensei seorang Sannin. Kekuatannya saja tak habis-habis, mungkin perkiraanku, ia bisa membuat lebih dari seratus bunshin.' _batin Senshi sembari melirik ke arah bunshin-bunshin sensei-nya. Ia makin merasa penasaran dan ingin bertanya pada gurunya, namun sebelum ia sempat berkata..

Tandunya berhenti dan begitu juga Naruto...

Senshi mengintip ke depan untuk melihat apa yang menahan mereka, ketika mendapati seseorang berjubah, menghalangi mereka.

"Lama tak bertemu, Naruto-kun..." suara _khas_ yang begitu dikenali Naruto. "Jangan bilang..."

Jounin pirang ini mendelik, "Orochimaru!"

Aiko terkesiap, Shori tergagap dan Senshi tak bisa bergerak. '_Sannin terdahulu...Orochimaru...kenapa dia bisa ada disini?'_ batin Senshi, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. '_Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto-sensei...' _pikirnya.

Naruto membuat segel tangan dan membuat beberapa bunshin untuk membantunya. "Dengar Senshi, bawa teman-temanmu dan Sang Tuan Putri ke tempat yang aman, aku akan mengurus urusan disini sebentar." ujar Naruto. Ia menyiapkan kunai dan shurikennya.

"Tapi sensei kita tidak bisa hanya meninggalkanmu saja!" ujar Aiko yang juga bersiap dalam posisi taijutsunya. "Aiko-chan betul! Jika kita bekerja sama kita pasti bisa mengala-"

"Tidak! Musuh yang kita hadapi ini berbeda, tidak seperti apa yang pernah kalian hadapi sebelumnya. Orochimaru adalah Sannin Ular yang kejam, aku sendiri belum pernah mengalahkannya, apalagi kalian yang baru menjalankan misi sebagai genin." Naruto memeringati ketiga muridnya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, mereka sama keras kepala dengan gurunya.

"Pergilah! Bawa Putri Inori ke tempat yang aman, aku akan mengalihkannya dan memberi kalian waktu untuk melarikan diri.." Naruto menyuruh bunshin-bunshinnya untuk menyerang Orochimaru.

"Senshi."

Senshi tersentak menoleh. Naruto memegang pundak muridnya itu, "Bujuklah teman-temanmu itu, lindungi sang putri!"

Inori menjerit ketika beberapa ular melilit lengannya, "Lepaskan aku!"

Shori melihat peluang dan ia memotong ular-ular tersebut menggunakan kunai-nya. "Ayo!" Shori membantu Inori bangun dari tandunya yang hampir rubuh itu.

"Ayo Yang Mulia!" Aiko dan Shori berbarengan menarik lengan Inori menjauh ke dalam hutan dan Senshi berada di belakang mereka.

Orochimaru membuat bunshin ular dan memerintahkan ular tersebut untuk mengejar ketiga genin tadi. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah kunai menancap tepat didepan ular tersebut, menghalangi jalan si ular.

Orochimaru menoleh...

Naruto yang sedang menggigit kunai berdiri dengan bunshin-bunshinnya. "Orochimaru! Takkan kubiarkan kau lewat!"

Orochimaru tertawa sinis, "Kau tinggi sekali sekarang, mungkin lebih tinggi dari Sasuke-kun..." desisnya, membuat jinchuuriki ekor sembilan ini menggeram. "Dan kuyakin pasti kau lebih kuat sekarang...beda dengan si pengkhianat itu..dia telah mengkhianati kita, untuk apa dia tinggal di penjaramu dan diberi kesempatan sekali lagi..huh?"

Naruto makin menggeram, "Jangan bawa nama Sasuke!" kunai bersegel peledak meluncur hampir mengiris pelipis Orochimaru, dan seketika...

BOOOMM!

Ledakan besar di pertarungan mereka.

Namun ledakan seperti itu pasti tidak akan menggores Orochimaru sedikitpun, jikalau iya pasti Naruto sudah mengalahkannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Orochimaru masih berdiri di titik yang sama, tak gelisah sedikitpun. Sama seperti Naruto, ia sudah terlatih untuk tidak membuang-buang tenaganya.

"Katakan padaku dimana Sasuke berada.." ucap Orochimaru. Naruto tersentak, "Oh sekarang kita berbalik, apa kau yang akan mengambil kembali Sasuke?" Naruto terus menatap mata Orochimaru yang penuh kelicikan itu. Orochimaru kembali tergelak namun lebih nyaring, "Aku bahkan tak berani bermimpi tentang hal itu, Naruto-kun. Yang kutahu hanyalah, Sasuke adalah yang menaruh _segel itu_ padamu 'kan? Tapi apa kau tahu...?" seketika Orochimaru hilang.

Dan ia muncul tepat di depan Naruto.

Naruto tersentak namun tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak ketika Orochimaru sedang membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"_Aku tahu...cara melepaskan...segel itu darimu..."_

Naruto terkesiap dan ia langsung menebas tubuh Orochimaru menggunakan kunai berbalut chakranya yang ber-afiliasi angin itu. Tubuh Orochimaru pun putus...namun potongan tubuhnya itu perlahan mengalami perubahan wujud. Perlahan kulitnya menjadi bersisik, matanya bagaikan ular, rambutnya abu-abu dan memakai kacamata...

Sekali lagi Naruto terkejut, "Kabuto.."

"Benar sekali, Naruto-kun. Kau sekarang berbeda dari genin kikuk yang kutemui di ujian chuunin.." Kabuto membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Ia berdesis dan tersenyum sinis, "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menyembuhkanmu..."

Naruto melompat ke belakang, menjauhi Kabuto dan perkataannya tersebut. "Jangan bergurau! Memangnya apa yang kau ketahui tentang segel yang ada di tubuhku ini?!" seru Naruto.

Kabuto tersenyum, "Aku tahu karena aku melihat Sasuke-kun menyerap chakra dari Madara...karena Madara Uchiha adalah titisan Indra Otsutsuuki juga.."

Naruto tersentak, "Tunggu, bukankah Sasuke juga merupakan titisan Indra?".

Kabuto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Kau masih saja polos, Sasuke dan kau menerima chakra dari Rikudou Sennin, sedangkan Madara Uchiha tidak perlu menerima chakra dari sang Rikudou karena ia sendiri bisa menggunakan kekuatan doujutsu serta chakra titisan dari Indra." jelas Kabuto, kemudian ia kembali membetulkan kacamatanya.

Naruto terdiam. Pikirannya benar-benar penuh saat ini.

"Bagaimana, apa kau mau?" Kabuto terus mendesak.

"Tidak terima kasih...dan apa kau pikir akan akan secara langsung memercayaimu?!"

Kabuto menggeram kecil dan mengibaskan ekor ularnya. Naruto menghindar dengan melakukan _flip_ ke belakang dan menyiapkan segel tangan.

"Baiklah, jika ini yang kau mau.." Kabuto menatap tajam Naruto, begitupun sebaliknya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Pertarungan sengit dimulai...Akankah Naruto bisa?_

* * *

_Ending ~ Starlight by Muse_

EndNote : Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
